Cipher's Revenge
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Ever since Lucas defeated the Sinnoh champ, he's been getting battle requests nonstop. So he decides to take a vacation with Dawn in Orre, but instead of a vacation, he meets up with a new challange... Fortuneshipping Colesseumshipping
1. Meet Lucas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I'd be happy if I did…**

**Well, my new story, I took a break from Ikarishipping, sorry to all my fellow Ikarishippers, and decided to do a Fortuneshipping and Coliseumshipping. Pokeshipping will be mentioned in this story.**

**There are more battles in this story, than my last story, 'Silver Tears,' I hope you enjoy them XD.**

**Well, enjoy my fellow shippers XD. **

**Cipher's Revenge**

**Chapter One: Meet Lucas**

This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since he first started his journey. He easily breezed through the 'Elite Four', but faced one more challenge, 'the Sinnoh Champ.'

All his hard work and development of the perfect team had paid off, for this exact moment.

Lucas, a twelve year old trainer, took a deep breath and took a step into the stadium. His Pokemon were healed by Nurse Joy, and he went to face his final and his toughest battle, yet.

The stadium was a large, dome-like, coliseum filled with cheering people from all corners. So this was how it felt to be in the very battle field past champs have battled it out.

Lucas felt a surge of excitement, and his blood boiled with anticipation. 'Bring on the champ so I can take her out.' he thought to himself.

"Today's challenger, Lucas from Twinleaf Town," cried the referee, "And his opponent, the current champ, Cynthia!!!!

Lucas flinched, Cynthia? She was the woman she first met in Eterna City, and gave him the HM, Cut. She helped him out a lot in the past, but never expected her to be the 'Sinnoh Champ'.

Cynthia entered the stadium, smiling, "Hi, Lucas!! I'm glad you made it this far!"

Lucas laughed in disbelief, "I just can't believe that all this time you were the 'Sinnoh Champ.' I've been dreaming for this moment for all my life, and now I see who I have to face…"

Cynthia smiled again, "Well, you aren't dreaming. This is very much reality, and, yes, I have been 'Sinnoh Champ' for a very long time." She paused for a bit.

"I saw your battle with the 'Elite Four', and I was impressed that you were able to beat them so easily."

Lucas smiled, remembering his battle with the 'Elite Four.' He breezed through Aaron's Pokemon with his Staraptor. Bertha was a little bit tougher, but Roserade managed to pull through. Flint was pretty hard, but Floatzel and Toxicroak managed to defeat his team. And finally, Lucian was the toughest, but Luxray and his old buddy Infernape pulled through.

"Now, fight me like you did with the other elite four members," Cynthia grinned, "I want to see you battle me at your full power!"

Lucas grinned back, "I've been looking forward to this battle for a very long time!"

"The rules are 6 on 6 battle; no switching out from both sides; without further adu, battle start!!!" the referee shouted.

Lucas and Cynthia both lashed out a Pokeball from their belts. They threw the ball and a Pokemon emerged from each ball.

"Luxray, you're up!!" Lucas cried as he threw the ball of the black and yellow cat.

"Spiritomb, battle dance!!!!" Cynthia cried as she threw the ball of the purple Ghost Pokemon.

Lucas looked worried, as a Ghost/Dark type Pokemon; it had no weakness, but shrugged this advantage aside.

'Spiritomb is a slow Pokemon,' Lucas thought, 'so I can take advantage with my speed attacks…' Lucas grinned.

"Luxray, Discharge!!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Luxray unleashed a storm of powerful thunder bolts

Cynthia grinned, "Spiritomb, counter with Psychic!!!"

The ghost Pokemon countered the electric attack by stopping it with a huge psychic force.

"Now Dark Pulse," Cynthia ordered.

Spiritomb unleashed a powerful aura imbued with dark thoughts; the attack blew away the Discharge and charged at Luxray.

Lucas frowned, that Psychic attack was problematic.

"Luxray, jump!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Luxray did a huge leap and dodged the powerful attack.

"Now on your way down, use Thunder Fang!!!" Lucas ordered; the force on the way down would hurt a lot.

Luxray charged at Spiritomb, its fangs sparking with electricity.

"Wait for it…" Cynthia smiled patiently, waiting for the right time to attack.

Luxray was close enough for an attack, "Now Psychic!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

Spiritomb stopped Luxray in midair, the electric cat stayed there, unable to move.

"Now, slam Luxray to the ground!" Cynthia ordered.

Spiritomb slammed Luxray with incredible force.

"…rrrrr…" it muttered weakly, hurt by the attack.

"Now, use Dark Pulse before it can recover!" Cynthia ordered.

Before Luxray could recover, Spiritomb unleashed another wave of dark thoughts.

Luxray was buffeted by the fierce wave, "Shake it off; don't give up now!!!!" Lucas commanded. The black cat shook off the attack, but was bruised badly.

'I gotta find an opening,' Lucas thought, 'Wait a minute… I got it!!!'

"Luxray, use Spark!!!" Lucas ordered. Luxray glared at him, confused by his recklessness, but charged with an electric tackle.

Cynthia frowned, "Surely you're smarter then that…" She exclaimed, "Dark Pulse!!!!"

Lucas grinned, "Exactly what I thought, Luxray, Discharge!!!!"

The electricity from Spark boosted the power of Discharge. The attack ripped right through the Dark Pulse.

Cynthia smiled, "Nice combo, but not good enough, Psychic!"

"Oh, no you don't, Luxray, use Thunder Fang!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Luxray changed from Discharge to Thunder Fang, Spiritomb stopped the Discharge, but was caught by the fang of Luxray, electricity surged through Spiritomb's body and it became paralyzed.

Lucas grinned, "Now Discharge at full power!!!!!!"

Luxray unleashed powerful electricity at full power. Spiritomb cried in pain as it was hit, and fainted when the attack ended.

Cynthia frowned, "I'm impressed, and your Luxray is a great fighter!"

"Thanks," Lucas smiled, but from the way Luxray was panting hard, he knew that he pushed it way beyond its limits. Even though he really wanted to give it a rest, the rules prohibited him from doing so.

"I think that I should start getting serious now…" She smiled, "Gastrodon, battle dance!!!!"

Lucas once again looked worried; Luxray was really worn out from its battle from Spiritomb. The Gastrodon was part ground added to the pressure; it made Crunch the only effective move against it.

'I can at least wear Gastrodon a little bit…' Lucas thought.

"Luxray, Crunch attack!!!" Lucas ordered.

The tired Luxray ran toward Gastrodon, its fangs bared for a vicious attack.

Cynthia smiled, "Muddy water now!!!"

Gastrodon started to ride on a wave of murky water, Luxray stopped its attack, charging at the wave would be considered madness.

"Use Discharge to rip the wave!" Lucas ordered.

Luxray tried to discharge its attack, but it used all of its energy in its previous battle.

Cynthia took this chance, "Gastrodon, jump behind Luxray and use the force on the trip down for an Earthquake attack!!!"

Gastrodon jumped down and unleashed an incredible tremor; poor Luxray was splashed by the wave and torn apart by the tremor.

The double attack was too much and the Cat Pokemon fainted.

Lucas returned Luxray and smiled softly, "Thanks buddy; you were awesome…"

'Damn, Luxray was one of my greatest assets,' Lucas thought, Luxray was Lucas's strongest Thunder type Pokemon. 'But I know who to use next…' He smirked.

"Go, Roserade!!!!" Lucas threw the ball of the heroine-looking Rose Pokemon.

Roserade was not only a battler, but also a contest Pokemon, so it made a flashy entrance. Roses circled around it as it landed, then the Pokemon bowed.

Cynthia was impressed by the entrance and applauded; Lucas just flushed red in embarrassment.

"Come on, Roserade… This is a battle with the champ, not a friendly Pokemon contest…"

Roserade nodded and entered battle mode, glaring at Gastrodon.

"All right, Leaf Storm!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Counter with Sludge Bomb!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

The two attacks cancelled each other out, but then a pair of vines emerged from the smoke and wrapped around Gastrodon, squeezing it tightly.

Lucas grinned, grass-type were great against Water and Ground types like Gastrodon.

"Giga Drain!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gastrodon cried in pain from the powerful draining attack, it was greatly weakened.

"Now use the energy from Giga Drain to unleash your Solarbeam attack!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Ro…seraddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" the Grass Pokemon cried as it unleashed the powerful light-green beam at the weak Gastrodon.

Bam, a direct hit!!! Gastrodon fainted immediately.

Cynthia frowned, "I can tell you trained your Roserade very well…"

Lucas placed his hands behind his head, "Hah, and I'm just getting started!!!"

Cynthia smiled, "I'm afraid I'm just getting started, too!!! Milotic, battle dance!!!"

'A water-type, like Milotic is weak against a Grass type, like Roserade,' Lucas thought, 'what can she be thinking…'

Cynthia smiled, "I'll give you do the first attack…"

"Fine by me," Lucas grinned, "Roserade, Solarbeam!!!!!"

'Just what I was expecting.' Cynthia grinned, "Milotic, counter with Mirror Coat!!!!"

Lucas flinched as Roserade prepared unleashed the huge lime-green beam again.

"Roserade, don't release the attack!!!!!" Lucas ordered.

But it was too late; Roserade had already unleashed the huge blast of lime-green energy.

"Rade???" Roserade looked confused, what was its master worried about?

Milotic responded by glowing energy, the Solarbeam bounced of Milotic and charged at Roserade, only twice as strong.

'Damn, I should have known something was up…" Lucas cursed at himself.

"Roserade, you gotta avoid the attack!!!" Lucas exclaimed.

Roserade attempted to leap, but the beam was too fast, and scored a direct hit.

"…Rade…" it cried weakly as the beam devastated the rose Pokemon.

"Now finish Roserade off with your Ice Beam attack!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

"Milotiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccc," the Mystic Pokemon cried as it shot a ferocious blue beam of ice.

Lucas cringed; ice was deadly to Grass types, "Roserade, pull yourself together, you gotta dodge this!!!"

Roserade nodded and managed to recover from the Solarbeam in time and leapt, but it was too slow and was hit on the leg.

'I need a physical attack to get past Mirror coat,' Lucas thought, 'But what can I do, all of Roserade's moves are 'special type' attacks, I knew I should have taught Roserade a physical attack…'

Then he remembered; Roserade's vines weren't just used for draining…

He grinned, 'Why didn't I think about that…' He laughed in his head.

"Roserade spin around while slowly extending your vines!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Roserade nodded and spun around, its vines slowly extending and it slowly gained speed.

The vines continuously slammed Milotic; it couldn't fight back from the rising speed of the attack.

"Now, restore your health with your Giga Drain!!!" Lucas ordered.

Roserade spun one more time and abruptly stopped, the vines wrapped around Milotic. The Mystic Pokemon struggled to break free. Roserade then began draining the energy of Milotic, healing its injuries.

"Milo…tic," it moaned as it started to grow weak.

"Now Leaf Storm!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Ice Beam!!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

The two attacks collided, Ice Beam pierced through the storm of leaves, and the Leaf Storm charged at Milotic.

"Rade!" Roserade winced as Ice Beam struck Roserade.

"Tic!!!!!!" Milotic moaned as the storm of leaves tore up Milotic.

The two Pokemon fainted from their two attacks, smiling at each other, 'Good battle…' they thought.

"Great job, Roserade, you were awesome; you deserve a long rest." Lucas smiled and sighed, 'this is gonna be tough without Roserade…' he thought 'It's my third best Pokemon…'

"Return Milotic, excellent performance…" Cynthia smiled.

"Toxicroak, you're up!!!!" Lucas cried. The purplish frog appeared from its ball, ready for battle.

"Roserade, battle dance!!!!!!!" Cynthia cried.

Toxicroak twitched with Anticipation, Lucas looked worried; this meant her Roserade had a potent attack.

'I'd better attack from far away,' Lucas thought, 'I can't afford to be reckless in this fight…'

"Sludge Bomb!!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Extrasensory!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

A strange, unseen force cancelled the Sludge Bomb. It then started to pelt Toxicroak with attacks.

Lucas cringed, so this was the potent attack…

"Toxicroak, you gotta fight back!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Toxcroak responded; it weakly pelted Roserade with its Sludge Bomb attack.

'I gotta finish this fast' Lucas thought, 'one more attack like that and I'm done for…'

"Poison Jab!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Toxicroak charged at Roserade, its knuckles filled with poison.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

Roserade shot a circular, black orb at Toxicroak. The blast hit Toxicroak, and it fainted instantly.

Lucas frowned, 'Poor Toxicroak, it didn't even get a chance to attack… guess that's to be expected from a four times effective attack…'

'I gotta get past that Roserade before it does any major damage,' Lucas thought.

"Floatzel, you're up!!!!!" Lucas cried as he threw its ball.

The orange sea weasel with a fur coat hanging on its back appeared from its ball;

"Use Whirlpool attack!!!" Lucas ordered.

A spiraling orb circled around in Floatzel's hand, and it then pressed the orb to the floor.

"Zellll!!!!" It cried as the orb turned into a charging Whirlpool. The Whirlpool charged toward Roserade.

"Energy Ball!!!!" Cynthia commanded.

Roserade shot a green ball of energy, the blast cancelled out the whirlpool.

Lucas grinned, "Now, Ice Fang!!!!"

Through the smoke, Floatzel came charging at incredible speed.

Crunch! Before Roserade could react, it was impaled by Floatzel's freezing fangs. The Rose Pokemon flinched from the powerful attack, trapped in its fangs.

"Now throw Roserade up and hit it with your Razor Wind!!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Floatzel threw Roserade with incredible power; it then spun and unleashed a razor sharp blade of wind.

Slash! The wind attack sliced Roserade, it fainted immediately.

Cynthia smiled, "I'm down to my last two Pokemon," She exclaimed, "No one has done that before."

"Yeah, well no one has pushed my Pokemon this far before," Lucas smiled back at Cynthia.

"This is the first battle in my life that I actually thoroughly enjoyed!" Cynthia said smiling.

"You're probably the toughest opponent I have ever battled!!" Lucas said, once again placing his hands behind his head with a broad smile on his face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon center, Ash and his friends watched the battle on T.V.

"What an awesome battle!!!" Ash, the fourteen year old Kanto Champ, exclaimed excitedly, "That Lucas kid is pretty good, who would've thought he would go up against Cynthia of all people!!!"

Dawn, a ten year old beginning coordinator, watched the battle, thinking, 'Where have I seen him before, it seemed so long ago…'

Ash interrupted her train of thought by excitedly saying, "The next match is starting!!!!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Lucario, battle dance!!!" Cynthia cried.

'Lucario, eh…' Lucas thought, 'This is gonna be a tough fight…'

"Whirlpool attack now!!!!" Lucas commanded. Floatzel unleashed a huge whirlpool at Lucario.

"Psychic!!!!" Cynthia commanded.

Lucario stopped the Whirlpool with a psychic force and sent it back at Floatzel. Floatzel stared, impressed by its power.

"Don't give up now, Aqua Jet!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Dragon Pulse!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

At a powerful thrust of its arms, a dragon-like shockwave was unleashed.

Floatzel managed to cut through the Whirlpool with Aqua Jet's power, but the Dragon Pulse devastated the poor Weasel Pokemon.

"Use Water gun!!" Lucas ordered.

As it crashed toward the wall, it managed to unleash a forceful blast of water at Lucario.

However, the Aura Pokemon brushed off the blast as if it was nothing.

Floatzel smirked; it thoroughly enjoyed the little time it had to fight, Floatzel really liked tough opponents, such as Cynthia.

Lucario smirked back, that was an enjoyable battle.

Floatzel fell down, and fainted.

'That Lucario is tough,' Lucas thought, 'I hope Staraptor cancan handle him.'

"Staraptor you're up!!!!" Lucas shouted as he threw the Pokeball of the hawk-like Pokemon.

The large hawk-like Pokemon emerged from its ball; this Staraptor had an 'x shaped' scar on its cheek.

"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrraptor!!!!" It cried as it emerged from its ball.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So he has a Staraptor, eh," Ash looked excited on how this battle would turn out, "that's an awesome Pokemon!!"

'That Staraptor… It can't be, can it?" Dawn thought to herself.

She wondered this, until she saw the X shaped scar more clearly on its cheek.

"That trainer," Dawn started, "I know him!!!!"

"Really?!?!" Ash asked excitedly, "You're kidding me right, are you friends? You gotta get us to meet one day!!!!" Ash started to throw a bunch of questions at Dawn, and she tried her best to answer, but Ash kept interrupting her.

"Easy now Ash," Brock, a nineteen year old Pokemon Breeder, settled down Ash, then turned to Dawn, "So how do you know him?"

"It all happened three years ago… He was my best friend." Dawn began.

**5 Years Ago**

One day, I was called over to play by Lucas.

"Hey Dawn, c'mon let's go play with the Pokemon!!!" as seven year old Lucas called for Dawn.

"Coming," said a five year old Dawn as she prepared her hair.

Lucas smiled, "Do you have to straighten your hair all the time?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Dawn asked, in an intimidating voice.

Lucas smiled, "Course not, anyways, anyways let's hurry, Barry's gonna charge us 50 Poke if we're late!"

On our way to Barry's house, we met a Chimchar, being attacked by a swarm of Starlys, their leader had an 'X shaped scar', just like Lucas's current Staraptor…

Lucas grew quite pissed that they were bullying one Pokemon when they were a whole pack.

"Char…" the wild Chimchar fell, tired of running so much. It tried to shield itself from the constant pecking.

"Hey leave it alone!!!" Lucas yelled, "Why don't you pick on someone in your numbers!!!!"

"Um, I think agitating them will just make it worse for us…" Dawn muttered.

"They're just plain old cowards, they gang up on one thing, but if they were alone…" Lucas started, but was tackled by the leader.

"Ow, what hit me…?" Lucas muttered, rubbing his back from the impact.

'The leader and his pack angrily glared at us. They were quite irritated by Lucas's taunt, and they forgot about Chimchar, now focusing on us.

"Uh oh," the both of us said at the same time.

Dawn was interrupted by a rude, "Go Staraptor, you rule!!!!!!!!!!" from Ash.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!!!" Lucas commanded.

Staraptor charged, full force at Lucario, but instead of a bluish aura, it was a bright orangish color.

"What attack is that?" Ash wondered excitedly, "It's not Brave Bird for sure, but still, it's awesome!!!!"

"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…aptor!!!!!!!" Staraptor cried as it charged at Lucario.

Lucas looked almost as shocked as Ash; it learned Sky Attack, a move that a normal Staraptor can't learn by itself.

Lucario, Aura Sphere, quick!!!" Cynthia ordered.

Lucario unleashed quick, blue orbs, but Sky Attack was too strong for it, and it fainted.

"I guess I'm on my last Pokemon," Cynthia smiled, "Garchomp, battle dance!!!"

This was it… If he defeated Garchomp, he would be 'Sinnoh Champ.'

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!!!" Lucas commanded.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" Cynthia ordered.

Staraptor charged with a light bluish aura and Garchomp charged with a spinning force.

Bam! Garchomp's attack devastated Staraptor, and the Hawk Pokemon fainted.

"Great job, old friend, you deserve a long rest…" Lucas smiled at Staraptor's ball

'Now I'm at my last Pokemon,' Lucas smiled, as he took out a red Pokeball.

"Infernape, you're up!!!!" Lucas cried. The red ape with a flowing fire crown appeared out of its ball. Lucas's Infernape had a red ribbon tied to its tail, other than that it was just like any other Infernape.

"That ribbon!!!!" Dawn exclaimed, "That was the very ribbon I gave it on that day!!!!"

**Flashback**

"Run, Dawn!!!!!" Lucas cried, holding Dawn's arm as he ran. The Starly's were in hot pursuit.

"I'm trying my best," Dawn said as she ran, "But you know that I'm both shorter and younger that you!!!!"

Dawn suddenly felt herself trip over a rock.

"Get up, Dawn!!!" Lucas exclaimed. "They're coming!!!!!!"

Dawn struggled to get up, but she injured her ankle on the fall. "My ankle hurts, I can't get up!!!!!"

Lucas gritted his teeth as they started charging at the defenseless Dawn.

Lucas went in front of Dawn protectively. "Aren't I the one you're after!?!?!?!" He yelled as he confronted the Starlys.

Lucas looked toward the Chimchar, who weakly was watching the pursuit.

"Chimchar, take Dawn and get out of here!!!!" he commanded softly.

Chimchar hesitated, and it shook its head.

"NOW!!!!! Lucas commanded louder.

Chimchar still refused, Lucas gritted his teeth; then looked back at the Starlys.

"Come and get me, Starlys!!!!!" Lucas shouted.

The Starly charged at Lucas and Dawn at full speed.

'I didn't even get to start my journey… and it's over already…' Lucas thought in defeat.

Suddenly, Chimchar leapt in front of Lucas.

"CHARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it cried as it unleashed a huge fireball, it was an Ember attack.

The attack drove the Starly away, all but their leader, who had its wing injured by the attack.

Lucas reached for a cloth in his pack, and attempted to wrap its arm.

The Starly hesitated and swatted Lucas's hand.

Lucas smiled, "Its ok, just want to help…" Lucas said softly.

Starly's vicious glare softened, Lucas took this time to spread ointment and to wrap its wing.

"There good as new!!!!" Lucas smiled, "I don't suggest flying for a while, and don't get into trouble and you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry that I separated you from your group, and for taunting you!!!" Lucas smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

The Starly stared, as Lucas helped Dawn get up, Chimchar following. Was it growing soft? No one ever treated it so nicely before; it never had a real friend before, and it became curious.

"Thanks for saving us, Chimchar," Lucas smiled, "I don't know how to thank you!!!!"

"But I do!!!" Dawn smiled, as she placed a red ribbon on its ear.

"There, you look so cute!!!!" Dawn smiled.

Chimchar stared as they left; it was as lonely as Starly.

By the time the two of us were near Barry's house, we noticed that Chimchar had followed us.

"Do you want to stay with us??" Lucas asked.

Chimchar shyly nodded, it had nowhere else to go.

"Then welcome to the family!!!!" Lucas smiled.

A small tear fell from Chimchar's eye, and it happily leapt to Lucas's arms as Lucas patted its back.

"What happened?" Barry suddenly came out of his house, "And why are you late?"

"Sorry, Dawn and I got kinda distracted," Lucas smiled, "but it was worth it!"

"Well, what are you standing there for, come in!!!" Barry gestured the two in.

Eventually, the Starly, from before, joined us. It broke up its group and stopped bullying Pokemon. It was also a lot nicer now. The four of us had a lot of fun, until Lucas decided to go on his journey.

Dawn looked sad. "Will we ever see each other again?" she asked.

"I'm certain…" Lucas smiled, and then he, Chimchar and Starly left on their journey. I never saw them again, until now.

**End Flashback**

Ash stared, mesmerized by Dawn's story, "THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOME STORY I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash said at the top of his lungs, Brock shushed him, and he stayed quiet after that.

"Ah, the match is starting!" Dawn said.

Infernape and Garchomp were evenly matched, both Pokemon were exhausted.

"Dragon Rush!!!!!" Cynthia ordered.

"Counter with Flare Blitz!!!" Lucas countered.

The two attacks collided, the two locked in their ferocious attacks.

"Don't give up Infernape, Close Combat!!!!!" Lucas commanded.

Infernape was injured by the recoil of Flare Blitz, but started to unleash a fury of punches and kicks.

"Gar…chomp…" the attack was too ferocious for the land shark Pokemon to handle, and it fainted.

"Cynthia is out of Pokemon!!!" the referee shouted, "The winner, and new champ, is Lucas from Twinleaf Town!!!!!!!!!"

"We won!!!" Lucas ran up to his smiling, and exhausted Infernape.

Cynthia smiled, "I have no regrets; I lost fair and square…"

Ash stared in disbelief, "He actually defeated Cynthia; I can't believe this!!!!"

Dawn smiled, "I knew he was strong, but I never thought he would defeat Cynthia!!!!!!!"

They all smiled as Lucas was entered into the Hall of Fame.

"Your Pokemon are all healed!!!" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Great, let's go," Ash said hastily, "I'm now fired up for my next gym match!!!!"

"That reminds me," Nurse Joy took out a letter. "You have a letter from an unknown person!"

"The only letter I would want is a love letter from you!!!" Brock said, blushing, until he was jabbed by Croagunk.

"But then again, you're not the mailman!!!" he said as he fell to the ground, Croagunk dragging him away from Nurse Joy.

Ash read the letter, his face was in disbelief when he finished, "What!?!?!"

'Dear Ash:

Your hometown of Pallet has been seized by us, we want you and your friend Brock to come as fast as you can, don't bring anyone else, or we'll activate our 'Cipher Bomb' in the center of your beloved home. We'll give you an hour to decide. Use our Abra to teleport you.

From the greatest evil organization ever:

Team Cipher

"Brock, this is serious, we gotta get back to Pallet Town, now!!!" Ash turned to Brock.

"But we don't even know who this Team Cipher is…" Brock said logically, "Besides, we can't leave Dawn alone…"

"I know, but Pallet Town is my home!!!!" Ash exclaimed, "We have to go now!!!!!!"

Brock sighed, "Dawn, do you think you can go home from here?"

"Sure!" smiled Dawn, "No need to worry, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

The two trainers held on to Abra as Ash gave Dawn a worried look.

"Sorry we can't continue our journey," Ash said apologetically, "Are you sure you can take care of yourself?"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled, "No need to worry!"

Ash sighed, "Ok, see you later, Dawn." And the two vanished.

Dawn sighed as she picked up her pack. 'Of course I can't get home from here, it would take too long… Geez Ash, sometimes you take things too seriously, but I guess I didn't want to make them get too worried…' she thought.

As Dawn began her long journey home, Paul passed by, riding on Torterra.

"Hey troublesome girl," Paul started, "Where's your friend the noob?"

Dawn sighed, "First of all, my name is Dawn, second of all, his name is Ash, third of all, he left me because his Hometown was attack and fourth of all, I have no way home."

Paul smiled, "I can give you a ride, hop on."

Dawn smiled, "Really, thanks!!!"

The two rode to Twinleaf Town, Dawn told Paul about the battle her friend Lucas had with Cynthia. Paul flinched with jealousy, but then told about his next trip to Orre.

**-Phew- that was my longest chapter yet…**

**Lol, sorry for taking so long to update, this was a really long chapter, considering it was a 6 on 6 battle…**

**Oh, and I'm sure you already noticed this, but Lucas's team is based on my Pearl version team.**

**And no, my Roserade doesn't really know Leaf Storm and Solarbeam, I just like those attacks and thought that they would be good on Roserade. Same goes for Staraptor, it doesn't really know Sky Attack, I just think it's and awesome move XD.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Honou**


	2. Vacation to Orre

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, deal with it.**

**Second chapter, hooray.**

**For all you Wes fans, he finally comes out in this chapter, hooray! -Throws confetti-**

**Cipher's Revenge**

**Chapter 2: Vacation to Orre**

**Back at home in Twinleaf Town…**

**10'o clock, A.M**

Lucas, exhausted from his battle was fast asleep; a shadowy figure entered the room

'Lucas, hey Lucas!' the voice of the shadowy figure called.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Lucas muttered, hiding his head with his pillow.

"WAKE UP, LAZY BUM!!!!!!" The voice said harshly, kicking Lucas

"Huh, wha…" Lucas woke up, still tired from his battle with Cynthia.

"Bout time…" muttered Barry, Lucas's friend and rival grunted, crossing his arms, "Its 10'o clock and you have a bunch of battle requests!"

Lucas sighed, ever since his victory against Cynthia, all he received, day and night, were requests, requests, and even more requests.

"Now hurry up and get dressed," Barry ordered, "I'm fining you one million Poke if you're late!!!"

"Barry, I'm sick of battling, all I receive are request day and night," Lucas replied, "Can you tell them that the champ needs a break?

Barry smiled, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Barry asked, "I can't force you to go into battle you know! No need to worry, I'll call the crowd off."

Lucas smiled, "Thanks, you're a great pal."

Barry laughed while placing his hands on his head. "No prob," Barry smiled, "Isn't that what friends are for?"

"By the way, if you could've gone on a vacation any day, why did you choose today?" Barry asked.

Lucas smiled, "Dawn called yesterday, and she said that she is coming back, and since I haven't seen her in so long, I wanted to take her with me."

Barry smiled, "Ah, so like a date…"

Lucas flushed bright red, "Hey, Dawn is just a childhood friend, not my crush or anything!!!!"

"What ever you say," replied Barry in a sarcastic voice, "Deny it all you want, but you'll have to face the truth sooner of later!" Before Lucas could counter, Barry already left to call the crowd off.

"Ok, all you wimps who wanted to fight my friend, unfortunately, the champ's going on a vacation, because he wants a break from fighting all you weaklings," Barry started harshly, "So get your nooby butts outta here and git!"

"Sorry about my friend guys, but yeah, I'm going on a break." Lucas said as he came out of his house. "I promise to accept more challenges when I get back!"

When the crowd left, they went back to the house.

"Geez, no need to be so harsh!" Lucas admonished as he smacked him on the shoulder.

"Meh," Barry started as he placed his hands behind his head, "They deserved it!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Halfway during the trip, Dawn fell asleep on Paul's shoulder. Paul stroked her navy blue hair.

'What a troublesome girl,' Paul thought, 'I don't know why I loved her once.'

After a few more hours, they finally reached Twinleaf Town. Paul shook Dawn softly.

"Hey, wake up!" Paul said softly, "We're here!"

"Mmmmmmm…"Dawn mumbled sleepily, "How long was I asleep?"

Dawn smacked herself awake, "Thanks for the ride Paul!" she smiled, "You're a great friend!"

Paul flushed red, "No problem, c'ya." And Paul left to the port of the boat to Orre.

Dawn sighed, she was finally home again, as she reached for the door to her house, and she was greeted by her mom.

"Hi Dawn," Her mom smiled, "Welcome home!"

"Hi, Mom!" Dawn smiled.

"Lucas called me, he wants you over at his house!" she smiled.

"Really!" Dawn suddenly cheered up, she hasn't seen Lucas in forever, "Ok I'll go right away, I'll come back soon, ok?"

Dawn took her pack and headed to Lucas's house. Lucas opened the door.

"Hi Dawn!" Lucas smiled, "It's been forever, I can see you still care for your hair!"

Dawn smiled, but a small vein popped on her head, "I can see you're skinny as usual!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in!" Lucas welcomed her warmly.

Dawn went inside Lucas's house. The two instantly began engaging in conversation.

"I watched your battle from the Pokemon Center," Dawn smiled, "Sinnoh Champ in two days, that's impressive!"

"Meh," Lucas muttered, "Sinnoh champ may look fun, but eventually all you get are more and more battle requests."

Lucas quickly changed the subject. "So I heard you have a boyfriend," He started, "How is the relation going?"

Dawn smiled sadly, "It didn't work out between us, my friend Ash argues with him too much, and he's not used to the peaceful nature of my friends. I didn't really like how he trained his Pokemon any ways, so the two of us broke up and just consider ourselves as friends…"

She smiled again, "He's a bit of a jerk, but he has a kind heart in the inside. And no need to worry, I've gotten over it."

Lucas smiled, "Well, that's good. I don't like seeing you depressed!"

Lucas heard a small part of him say, 'Alright she's single!"

Lucas turned around, flushing red, 'What am I thinking?' he thought, 'Dawn is my friend, not my crush!!!'

Dawn frowned, "Is anything wrong?"

"Ah, nothing!" Lucas said quickly, still red in the face.

As soon as he calmed down, he asked Dawn, "So, I was planning to go on a vacation, but Barry says he's too busy, and I don't want to go alone. So I was wondering…"

"Go on…" said Dawn.

"Canneyucumwidme!!!!!!!" Lucas said quickly, growing red again.

Dawn frowned again, "What did you say? Can you speak a little slower?"

"Oh sorry," he replied, embarrassed. 'Calm down Lucas, pull your self together you're not asking her out for a date, and besides, Dawn's a friend, not a lifelong crush.'

Lucas cleared his throat and asked in a calmer and clear voice, "What I wanted to ask is if you wanted to go to Orre with me for my vacation. I heard that it's a really nice place!"

"Sure," Dawn smiled excitedly, "I have nothing to do any ways!"

"Great!" Lucas smiled, "Let me go ask my Mom first, just wait a few minutes."

Lucas went down stairs, and Dawn waited patiently for Lucas to return. When he came back, he had a grin on his face.

"Both of our parents are okay with it, as long as we stay safe." Lucas said, grinning with excitement.

"Great!" Dawn smiled "When do we leave?"

"I'll meet you at the front of the port tomorrow," Lucas smiled, "Pack up your stuff and I'll meet you tomorrow!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Dawn smiled, she looked excited. She went downstairs to get back to her house.

'This is awesome!' thought the voice again, 'I get to go on a cruise, with Dawn, all by myself. This is a dream come true! I can't wait!'

Lucas shook off the thought, packed his stuff, and tried to get some sleep.

The next day, Lucas almost slept in, if it wasn't for the help of Barry.

"OY, LOVER BOY, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Barry, kicking him awake.

Lucas threw his sheets, and replied, "For Pete's sake, it's not a freaking date. I just don't have anyone else to go with! How many freaking times do I have to emphasize that?"

"Whatever just get ready quickly," Barry said, ignoring Lucas's argument, "Dawn's already waiting for you, good luck…" Barry smiled as he walked away.

"Aw, crap!!!" Lucas muttered, "I'm late, again!!!!"

Lucas tore out of his pajamas, quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his pack, and ran as quickly as he could.

Minutes later, he saw Dawn leaning against a pole, her arms crossed.

"You're late," Dawn started sternly, "As usual…"

"Sorry," Lucas muttered, panting, "Almost slept in…"

Dawn suddenly laughed, "I see you still have a habit of being late!"

Lucas smiled in relief; he was glad Dawn wasn't too mad at him.

They had to wait 30 minutes for the next ship, but that was okay because they had more time to engage in conversation. Thirty minutes later, they entered the ship, Staraptor found a sail it could perch on and Infernape greeted Dawn happily.

"Hi, Infernape!" Dawn smiled, "It's been a long time, and you grew a lot!"

Infernape happily gave Dawn a big hug, Even though it was fully evolved, it was still a child at heart. Lucas smiled, glad that Infernape was happy.

"It's great to see you again too, Staraptor!" Dawn shouted at Staraptor, the Hawk Pokemon cooed softly and went back to sleep.

"I just realized I haven't seen your Pokemon yet!" Lucas smiled, "Is it okay if I can see them?"

Dawn nodded, she unexpectedly grew red in the face, "Um, sure!" she replied, "but I don't have much though… Ok, spotlight!!!!!"

Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu emerged out of their respective balls.

Lucas looked impressed, "Wow, that's a nice team," Lucas smiled, "I can tell they are all very well trained."

"Um, thanks…" Dawn said quietly as she blushed, her fingers flustering.

"Well, if you choose all of your team, I might as well give my Pokemon some fun!" Lucas grinned, "Everyone come out and have some fun!!!"

Luxray, Floatzel, and Staraptor sat in the corner, watching as they played.

The group was playing tag, Infernape was it. She caught almost everyone, except for Lucas and Dawn, who worked together to trick Infernape.

"Infer…" it muttered angrily, it was tired of running, and decided to use Mach Punch.

However, the floor was too slippery, and it fell hard on the floor.

Everyone laughed, including Infernape. Staraptor, Luxray and Foatzel just smiled, amused.

After a few hours of playing, eating, and living in the lap of luxury, the two finally reached Gateon Port.

"Wow, so this is Orre," Dawn looked impressed, "It's so pretty, I'm glad you decided to go on a vacation here!"

Lucas smiled happily. 'I'm just glad that you're glad!' he thought.

After the ship departed, a couple of thugs greeted them in an unfriendly way.

"Pretteh cute gal ya got there," the thug grinned, "Tuh bad sheh wont beh yurs fur long… Minions, attack!!"

Dawn stared sternly at them, ready to defend herself, but Lucas went in front of her.

"I've got this…" Lucas smiled, "Floatzel, Water Gun!!!"

"Zelllllllll!!!!!!" it cried as it shot a blast of water.

The goons were washed by a forceful blast of water.

The thug frowned, "Not bad, fur an amateur…"

"Yeah, well, amateur this, fatso," Lucas taunted, "I'm Sinnoh Champ!!!!"

The thug frowned, "Neva heard of Sinnoh, and I dun like bein called fat, so prepare fur battle. Goh, Granbull!!!!"

The tough-looking Bulldog Pokemon emerged from its ball.

"Strength Attack!!!" the thug ordered.

Before Lucas could issue a command, Dawn ordered an attack from her Pokemon.

"Ambipom, Focus Punch!!!!!" Dawn ordered.

Ambipom's two tails glowed with energy, the bulldog Pokemon fainted from the attack.

"So teh girl's got some tough Pokehmon, eh," the thug frowned, "Now I want her even more!"

Dawn looked digusted, but Lucas reassured her.

"Don't worry Dawn," Lucas smiled, "I won't let this idiot get you!"

Dawn smiled back, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Meanwhile, in the distance, two young figures watched the battle.

"Yay, newcomers!!!!" the first one said childishly. He appeared to be around ten years old. He was a short kid with messy red-orange hair, goggles rested on his head. But what was most peculiar about him was a strange machine attached to his right arm.

"I wonder who's gonna win!!!" The boy said. "What do you think?"

"…" The other figure just sat there, cool and calculating. The second person looked at the battle, as if he was bored. He had glowing yellow eyes, a blue coat, grey, messy hair, and a white line streaked across his face. "Dunno. We'll see."

Lucas was impressed. The two of them were a good team. The thug only had one Pokemon left.

"Just give up…" Lucas began, "It's hopeless!!!! It's two on one and you only have one Pokemon left!"

The thug grinned, "But it's a vereh special Pokehmon. Goh, Garchomp!!!"

Lucas laughed, "Garchomp, you have got to be kidding me, I've had enough experience with Garchomp!"

He smiled at Dawn, "Your Buneary knows Ice Beam right? Use it for a double super effective Ice attack!"

Dawn nodded, "Ok!! Buneary Ice Beam!!!!!"

Bun… eary!!!!!" Buneary shouted as it unleashed an icy blue beam at the Garchomp.

"Floatzel, Ice Fang!!!" Lucas ordered.

Floatzel charged at Garchomp, its icy fangs bared

The thug grinned, "Garchomp, Shadoh Guard!!!!!!!!"

'Shadow Guard? I never heard of that move before!!! I've got a bad feeling about this…' Lucas thought.

A strange shadowy aura surrounded Garchomp, the two attacks just bounced off.

"Now, Shadoh Dive!!!" the thug ordered.

A shadowy aura surrounded Garchomp as it ran through Buneary and Floatzel, the two fainted instantly.

But the strange thing was that it didn't stop its attack, it kept charging, Dawn being its target.

'This is bad,' Lucas thought, 'It's almost like it wants us to get hurt!!'

Ambipom managed to stop the attack from hitting Dawn, but fainted from the force.

Dawn ran to Ambipoms's side, "Are you okay?"

"…Pom…" It replied weakly.

"Teh Sinnoh an' his gal ain't so hot now ain't they? The thug grinned as Dawn and Lucas gritted their teeth.

"Hey, the shadow monitor is reacting!" the red-orange haired kid exclaimed as a strange scouter-like object activated. "That Garchomp is a shadow Pokemon!"

He turned to the silver haired teenager, "What do we do, Wes?" he asked, "I wanna beat the thug up!!!"

Wes sighed and finally spoke. "Be patient, Michael," he replied in a calm and cool voice, "You'll get your chance very soon."

Michael fumed silently. He sat down and pouted as if he was a little brother.

Lucas and Dawn were in disbelief, Dawn only had her Piplup left and Lucas already lost three members of his whole team. And that freaking Garchomp still seemed perfectly fine!

"Jus' surrenda teh gal!!!" The thug grinned, "I'm tuh good fur yous!!!!"

"You? Better then me?" Lucas laughed, "In your dreams!!!! And Dawn wouldn't go with you even if it was the end of the world!!!!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help…" Dawn replied, "His Garchomp is too strong!"

"Don't be ridiculous!!! You were plenty of help!!!" Lucas smiled, "Every Pokemon has a weakness. We just have to figure out this one's!!!"

Dawn cheered up, "Ok, I'll do my best!!!"

"Roserade, you're up!!!!" Lucas cried.

"Piplup, spotlight!!!" Dawn shouted.

"Rade!!!" Roserade cried.

"Lup!!!" cried Piplup.

"Leaf Storm attack, now!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!!!" Dawn commanded.

The two attacks struck Garchomp hard, it flinched in pain.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!!!" Dawn ordered.

"Piiiip…luuuuup!!!!!" It cried as it threw a large whirling whirlpool at Garchomp.

"Roserade, use Ingrain and Giga Drain!!!" Lucas commanded.

Roserade planted its roots deep in the earth, then its vines wrapped around Garchomp.

Garchomp was immobilized by the two attacks, the vines keeping it still and the Whirlpool dealing continuous damage.

The thug frowned, "Nice comboh!!!" the thug said as he gritted his teeth, "But noh match fur Garchomp!!!"

"Pull Roserade in!!!" the thug commanded.

Garchomp had incredible power. It derooted Roserade and pulled it straight to the Whirlpool.

"Roserade, let go!!" Lucas ordered.

Roserade released its wrap on Garchomp, leaving only the Whirlpool attacking Garchomp.

"Now, Shadoh Dive!!!!" The thug ordered, grinning.

Garchomp broke free from the Whirlpool, and charged at Piplup and Roserade.

"Bubblebeam/Solarbeam!!!!!" The two commanded at the same time to their respective Pokemon.

The two attacks charged at Garchomp, but it didn't even flinch, it continued charging and slammed Piplup and Roserade.

"Lup…" the tiny Penguin Pokemon replied weakly as it fainted.

"Rade…" Roserade grunted as it was defeated.

Dawn ran to Piplup's side, "Piplup!!! Are you ok??"

"Dawn, look out!!!" Lucas went in front of Garchomp again, protecting Dawn.

'Just like last time…' Lucas thought, 'Only this time Infernape won't defend me…'

At the same time Roserade and Piplup fainted, Wes made his choice.

"Now's the time," Wes replied, "Do you want to do it?"

"No, I did it last time," Michael smiled, "You can do it!!!"

Wes pulled out an Ultra Ball from his pack. His right arm, the one holding the machine, held the ball.

As the ball made contact with the machine, it flashed with a strange light.

"Go, Snag Ball!!!!" Wes shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball.

Lucas braced himself for impact. 'This is it,' Lucas thought, 'Right when I got here…"

But just before impact, the Ultra Ball incased Garchomp in a brilliant flash of light. It shook a few times, and then closed tightly.

"Whot wos dat!!!!" The thug screamed in disbelief, "Wos dat a snag?!?!?

Lucas couldn't believe what he saw, for a moment there he thought something caught the Garchomp. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was dreaming, but he wasn't.

"Dawn, what did you do?" Lucas asked.

But Dawn was also paralyzed in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"But, if Dawn didn't do it, and I didn't do it," Lucas wondered, "Who did?"

"I did…" Wes said, picking up the Ultra ball holding Garchomp. He spun the ball on his finger and grinned, "Thanks for the Garchomp," he replied, facing the thug, "I'll take better care of it then you did…"

The thug scowled, "Yah snagged it!!!!!" he roared angrily, "I'll keel yah!!!" He charged in, ready to throw a punch at Wes.

"Look out!!!" Lucas shouted.

But Wes remained calm. In front of him, Michael rode in Claydol.

Michael smiled childishly, "Bye-bye, Fatso!!!!" as he waved at him as Claydol prepared a Hyper Beam attack.

"What the," The thug said as he stopped in his tracks, "Where'd ya come from!?!?!"

But before he could say another word, Claydol unleashed the huge yellowish beam.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The thug cried as he was sent flying.

"You know I had it all under control…" Wes muttered.

"I won't just let you have all the glory!" Michael said smiling.

"Whatever…" Wes placed his hands on his head.

Lucas stared in disbelief. What just happened? Who were those two? And what happened to Garchomp? These questions raced in Lucas's head.

"Come on, Michael," Wes called, "Our job is done here…"

"Ok!!!!" Michael said, skipping toward Wes happily.

"Hold on a minute!" Lucas shouted, "Who are you guys?"

Wes smirked, "Just a few passing-by snaggers…" And he and Michael were off, again, "If you wanna heal your Pokemon, follow us to the Pokemon Center."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dawn walked up to Wes and bowed, "Um, thanks for saving us!" she said quietly, "That thug wanted to kidnap me and possibly rape me!"

"No problem," Wes smirked again, "His ugly face was getting annoying anyways…"

"Um, I'm Dawn," She bowed again as she introduced herself.

"No need to be so formal…" Wes said, "I'm not a friend or anything…"

Dawn ignored Wes's comment and introduced Lucas. "This is my friend Lucas, we're from Sinnoh."

"Yo…" Lucas said as he greeted them.

Wes turned and introduce himself and Michael, "I'm Wes and this is my snag partner, Michael."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he said greeted them enthusiastically, waving both of his arms while doing so.

"How old are you, 7?" Lucas snickered.

Michael pouted. "Hey, that's mean," he replied, "For your information I'm ten years old, smarty!!!!"

Lucas hollered with laughter from this, a small vein popped from his head and he stuck his tongue at him when he wasn't looking.

"So, what's a couple like you doing here?" Wes asked.

Lucas's face flushed bright red, "HEY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S A GIRL AND SHE'S A FRIEND, BUT SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted so loud that Wes's hair was being blown away.

"Um…" Dawn started blushed as the both of her fingers fidgeted, "I used to have an ex-boyfriend."

"I see," Wes said, rubbing his ears, "So what are the two of you doing here in Orre? There are a lot of thugs around here and next time you might not be so lucky."

"Well," Dawn said as she began explaining, "Lucas is Sinnoh Champ, but to him, all Sinnoh champ meant was battle requests. He grew tired, so he decided to take me to Orre for a vacation."

"I see," Wes muttered, "Oh and by the way…"

He turned to Lucas, "For a champ, you really suck…"

"What!!!" Lucas said in disbelief, "For your information, I defeated the Elite four and the previous champ!!!!"

"Meh," Wes muttered, cleaning his ears with his pinky, "I probably could've defeated them all with just one Pokemon."

Lucas quivered with anger, his face as red as a tomato. He didn't like this guy's cockiness.

"Um, Lucas," Dawn started.

But Lucas ignored Dawn, he was so mad he couldn't focus. He angrily muttered the words, "That is it… Battle… Now…"

Wes merely shrugged, "Sure…"

Michael muttered to Dawn, "Sorry, but your friend is screwed."

"Six round fights, no time limit." Lucas said as he explained the rules.

Wes shrugged, "Fine by me…"

"Floatzel, you're up!!!!" Lucas threw the ball of the orange weasel Pokemon.

"Zelll!!!!" It cried, with its fangs bared.

"Go, Tyranitar!!!" Wes replied as he threw the dinosaur-like Pokemon.

"Tarrrr!!!" It roared savagely, with its tough muscles, it was a formidable opponent.

Lucas grinned, 'Tyranitar may be strong, but they're extremely slow! Floatzel's Rain Dance will make things even better for me!!!!"

"Start out with Rain Dance!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Zellllll!!!!!!!!!!!!" It cried as it threw a blue orb of energy at the sky. Rain poured at them.

Dawn watched the battle, trying to cover herself from the rain.

Michael shielded Dawn with an umbrella, "Here you go!!!"

Dawn smiled gratefully. "Thank you!!!" she replied as she patted Michael on the head.

"Water Gun!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Earthquake!!!!" Wes ordered.

The forceful blast of water was countered by a huge tremor.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!!!!" Lucas ordered.

Floatzel dodged the tremor by changing into a watery tackle.

"Use your Sand stream ability to shield yourself!" Wes ordered.

Floatzel charged at Tyranitar, but the dinosaur Pokemon shielded with a powerful sand shield.

Wes grinned, "Battle over, Thunder!!!!"

Floatzel still had to recover from the Sand Stream. it couldn't dodge the Thunder attack.

"ZELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It cried in pain as the Thunder attack seared through its body. The attack was so powerful, the Weazel Pokemon fainted immediately.

'Incredible power…' Lucas thought, 'One hit knocked out Floatzel!!!!!"

"Still want to continue?" Wes asked, "You know you're outclassed!!!!"

Lucas gritted his teeth. Wes was right; he was just too good. But he always loved situations like this.

"What do you take me for???" He laughed, "A noob???" He threw Luxray's ball. The Black Cat emerged from its ball.

Wes sighed, "Fine, have it your way." He returned Tyranitar and threw Flygon's ball.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Luxray growled low.

Flygon glared at Luxray from its gem-like eyes.

"I'll start this time," Wes said, "Dragon breath!!!!!!!!"

A yellow draught emerged from Flygon's mouth.

"Dodge it!!!" Lucas ordered as Luxray obeyed and dodged it.

"Now crunch!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"You too, Flygon!!!!" Wes ordered.

The two Pokemon circled each other, searching for a blind spot.

Luxray finally found a blind spot, near its waist. It immediately charged at Flygon with great speed. However, Flygon was ready.

The dragon Pokemon blocked the attack with its tail, so Luxray attack the tail, and not the blind spot.

"Slam Luxray to the ground repeatedly!!!!" Wes grinned.

With a powerful slam of its tail, Luxray released its grip.

"Now Hyper Beam…" Wes ordered.

'Hyper Beam at this range???" Lucas thought, "This is bad!!!"

"Luxray get out of there!!!!!" Lucas ordered

Luxray struggled to get up, but couldn't recover from its slam attack, and couldn't defend itself from the yellow beam.

The huge beam devastated Luxray, the Cat Pokemon fainted.

"Tch…"Lucas muttered. This was madness!!!!! Two of his Pokemon were knocked out with ridiculous ease!!!!!

"Now do you give up?" Wes asked.

"Hell no!!!!!!" Lucas shouted as he threw Toxicroak's ball.

"Suit yourself…" Wes sighed as he threw Mistreavus's Ball.

Toxicroak flinched as Misdreavus came out.

'Not anticipation again…' Lucas groaned internally, 'I gotta finish this fast!!'

"Faint Attack!!!!" Lucas ordered.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Wes ordered.

Toxicroak attempted to vanish, but Misdreavus hit it before it could attack.

"Croak!!!!!" It muttered in pain as the orb damaged Toxicroak.

"Now end this battle with Psybeam!!!!" Wes ordered.

Lucas cringed. The Psybeam would be four times effective. Toxicroak could get seriously hurt from that attack, and he didn't want any more of his Pokemon to get hurt.

"Toxicroak return!!!!" Lucas shouted as he returned the frog Pokemon to its ball, right before it could get hit.

He stared at Wes, and for the first time in his life, he was defeated.

"You're too good," Lucas muttered in defeat, "You win…"

"Come on, Dawn, let's go…" he replied glumly.

"Um… Ok!!!" Dawn hurried to Lucas's side, but quickly turned to bow to Michael and Wes, "Um, Bye!!!"

Wes sighed; Lucas actually put a good fight, considering his Pokemon were a lot stronger than his.

"Good game!!!" Wes smiled, offering to shake hands.

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he shook Wes's hand, "Good game…"

"Phenac City is the safest place in Orre," Wes advised, "You can spend your vacation there."

Lucas tried to crack a smile, "Ok… thanks…"

The two groups went their separate ways with Lucas thinking about his devastating defeat and Dawn trying to cheer him up.

**Well, there you go, second chapter.**

**I hope you liked the thug talk, I had fun writing it… XD**

**Until next chapter, peace out!!**

**Honou**


	3. Cipher Admin Ash?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, yeah yeah you know already…**

**Sorry for the long update, I was busy… uh well I was doing my other stuff. I have a life you know!!!!**

**Anyways, Rui finally comes out in this chapter, for you people who don't know who Rui is. She's the girl from Pokemon Colisseum.**

**By the way, for those of you that don't understand, this takes place after the events in Colisseum and Gale of Darkness, sorry for not being specific in the last chapter XD.**

**Anyways enjoy XDDDDDD.**

**Return of Cipher**

**Chapter 3: Cipher Admin…Ash?**

Dawn and Lucas finally reached Phenac City. The two ordered a hotel to stay in for their trip.

"Wow, what a nice hotel!!!!" Dawn remarked in awe, "I glad Wes asked us to stay here!!!"

"Yeah," Lucas muttered softly, still devastated by his utter defeat from Wes, "I guess…"

'I'm sorry for pushing you guys too hard…' he thought as Lucas stared at Luxray's, Toxicroak's and Floatzel's Pokeballs, 'I'm a terrible champ…'

Dawn frowned and could tell that Lucas was still filled with sorrow. She had to find a way to cheer him up.

"Um, Lucas…" Dawn shyly started.

"Huh, oh, sorry," Lucas forced himself to cheer up.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry, so I'm gonna go get us something to eat, ok?" Dawn smiled, "I'll be right back!"

Lucas realized he was starved, "Something to eat would be great, thanks, Dawn. You're a great friend!"

"Oh, and by the way I have some advice!" Dawn said before she left.

"Fire away," Lucas replied.

"Well, you shouldn't stay depressed for too long. You could put you and your friends in danger." She explained. She then stared at the floor sadly, "It almost happened to me once…" She said remembering the painful first rejection from Paul.

"Thanks, Dawn," Lucas smiled as he felt his sorrow disappear, "You're a great friend!!!!"

Dawn smiled and left the hotel to go shopping.

'Dawn's right,' Lucas smiled as he thought, 'I've lost one fight, so what?!?! I'll learn from my mistake and try again!!!!"

Lucas decided what to do while he waited for Dawn. He decided to watch T.V and grabbed the remote. He turned on the T.V and channel flipped for a while until he found a corny comedy show that he liked.

Suddenly, the comedy stopped and switched into the breaking news.

"We have just witnessed a few minutes ago, a young trainer with a strange Buizel and a Pikachu attacked Phenac City!" The news reporter narrated, the screen changed to the scene, "A young girl with navy blue hair and an Ambipom are currently battling the Buizel, but the battle seems hopeless…"

'Oh, no…' Lucas thought, 'That's Dawn fighting that guy!!!' he thought as he saw Dawn struggling to fight the Buizel.

Lucas hastily grabbed his Pokeballs, and ran out of the hotel as fast as he could, just before the news could finish.

"…The attacker appears to resemble a revered trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, who seemed to have disappeared two to three days ago."

Lucas went out only to see Phenac City in ruins, and nearby were Dawn and Ambipom battling the strange Buizel being commanded by an even stranger trainer with dark, purple eyes.

"Ash what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked as she and Ambipom dodged a blast of shadowy water, "Why are you attacking me? More importantly, why are you attacking Phenac City?"

Lucas blinked blankly, Dawn knew him?

"Orders from my boss," Ash coldly replied in a strange, shadowy voice. It was almost as if he was possessed by some strange force. "And I'm attacking you because you're in my way, you weak, pathetic, little girl…"

"Don't you remember me?" Dawn asked, frantically, "It's me, it's Dawn! You traveled with me in Sinnoh before you left to help your hometown Pallet!"

""I've never traveled with anyone my entire life!" Ash replied as an evil smirk spread across his face, "I've served Cipher ever since I was born. Now stay back, or Buizel and I will personally destroy you!!!"

Dawn gritted her teeth, but she shook her head and didn't move from her spot, "I'm not going anywhere!!!" she shouted with confidence

"So be it… foolish girl…" Ash replied as he smirked coldly, "Buizel, attack!!!!"

"Bui!!!!" The Pokemon cried as it shot a forceful blast of shadowy water.

"Ambipom, counter with swift!!!!" Dawn quickly commanded.

"Pom!!!" The Pokemon cried as stars charged at the blast of water, but the blast of water overpowered the barrage of stars. Ambipom was blasted by the shadowy water.

"Pom…" it replied weakly. It survived the blast, but was severely weakened.

"You should have given up while you had the chance…" Ash grinned sadistically, "But it's too late for you to change your choice!!!"

Dawn gritted her teeth, this battle was getting her nowhere, but she couldn't leave. Ash was her friend! She had to release him, from, whatever happened to him.

Lucas watched the battle from afar, 'Ambipom won't last very long, I gotta step in!!!' he replied as he reached for Luxray's ball, but then he paused, 'No, I can't use Luxray. He's still too tired from his last battle! Using a tired Luxray would be suicide!!! I have to use another Pokemon…'

He thought about it, and released Roserade from her ball. "Go help Dawn out!!!" Lucas ordered.

"It's about time I finish this boring battle," Ash grinned, as Dawn gritted her teeth, "Shadow Boom!!"

Buizel unleashed a ferocious, shadowy shockwave from its tail. The attack charged at Ambipom.

Dawn prepared to counter attack, but Roserade went in front of Ambipom. The Pokemon unleashed a Solarbeam at the Shadow Boom. Shadow Boom was overpowered and Buizel received a direct hit.

"Bui!!!!" it cried as Solarbeam scored a direct hit.

"Who was that?!?!?" Ash growled.

Dawn looked around, for any trainer with a Roserade. Suddenly, Lucas appeared next to Dawn.

"Lucas!!!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise, "When did you get here?!?!?"

"I saw the news and came as fast as I could!" Lucas exclaimed as Dawn smiled with relief.

Ash smirked, "So another kid comes to save their beloved Phenac City!!!" He replied, taunting Lucas and Dawn, "That's fine, I'll destroy you both!!!"

"Roserade, give Ambipom some health!" Lucas ordered.

Roserade gently wrapped around Ambipom and restored its wounds.

"Pikachu, get rid of that annoying Roserade," Ash commanded, Pikachu smirked and hopped off of Ash's shoulder with shadowy sparks flying from its cheeks.

Buneary came out of Dawn's Pokeball, it had a huge crush on Ash's Pikachu, and it winked flirtatiously. Pikachu just growled angrily at it. Buneary became heartbroken. It ran to Dawn and began to cry. Dawn tried to cheer it up.

"Buneary, that isn't the same Pikachu you used to like," Dawn smiled, "But don't worry, I'll get him back to normal!"

Buneary smiled, and wiped its tears. Lucas smiled. Dawn was really nice to her Pokemon!

'She's so cute when she tries to be helpful!' thought the voice in his head again. Lucas brushed off this thought and focused on the fight.

The battle was both long and pointless, Ash's Pokemon were just too strong!!!

"Chu!!!!!" Pikachu cried as it unleashed a shadowy thunderbolt.

"Rade!!!!" Roserade cried as it unleashed a Solarbeam.

Even Solarbeam couldn't defeat Shadow Bolt. Roserade was zapped by the attack.

"RADDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEE" it shouted in pain as the bolt scored a direct hit. The Rose Pokemon fainted.

'Even Roserade can't defeat these strange Pokemon…' Lucas thought. He went to check how Dawn was doing.

Dawn wasn't doing any better, her Ambipom was completely exhausted, and the fact that it had to fight both Buizel and Pikachu made matters worse.

'Maybe Infernape can help me out,' Lucas thought, as he reached for Infernape's ball. But Pikachu wouldn't let him. It struck Lucas's hand, growled at him, and went back into battle.

Lucas sighed, 'Sorry Dawn, I can't help you with Pikachu keeping an eye on me, good luck…'

Ambipom didn't last long against the two Shadow Pokemon. It fainted instantly.

"Ambipom, are you ok?" She replied frantically as she ran to Ambipom's side.

"Pom…" it replied weakly, the two Pokemon were too much for it!

"Give up you two…" Ash grinned, "The both of you stand no chance against me!!!"

Lucas and Dawn gritted their teeth as their two Pokemon laid there, fainted.

'I gotta think of something, and fast…' Dawn thought. She then had an idea. Ash had a hot temper, especially when Paul is involved.

"Paul dumped me!!!" Dawn shouted.

"What the…" Lucas looked confused, "Who's Paul?"

Dawn smiled softly at him, "I'll tell you later…" she said quietly.

Ash replied with an angry "What!?!?!?!?!" and for a little while he was himself, "Hey, where am I?" Ash looked around, confused, "Dawn what are you-" Ash began, but he was soon clutching his head.

"Dawn, get out of here!" Ash yelled as he clutched his head, "I don't know how long I can hold it back!!!!"

Dawn shook her head, "I won't…" Dawn replied, "I promised I would save you from, whatever happened to you."

"Dawn…" Ash said softly in his last moment of normality. But soon he clutched his head and yelled in pain. Soon the yelling stopped, and Ash grinned, his eyes back to shadowy purple. Shadow Ash was back!!!

"Nice try, little girl," He grinned as his shadowy voice returned, "You almost had me there, but now it's payback! Buizel…"

"PAUL DUMPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn shouted even louder.

Ash hesitated, 'This girl is a lot more dangerous then I expected!' he thought in his head. 'I gotta get outta here, or she'll completely purify me!'

"Buizel return. Pikachu come back!" Ash ordered. Buizel returned back into its ball. Pikachu ran to Ash and rested on his shoulder.

"The two of you lucked out this time…" Ash growled, as a strange, shadowy, and black portal appeared. "But next time you interfere, I'll destroy you completely!"

Ash faded into the shadowy portal, and soon he was completely gone.

Dawn fell to her knees in exhaustion. Lucas grinned impressed by Dawn's display of courage.

"Dawn! That was amazing!!" Lucas remarked. "You confronted that jerk as if you knew him all your life!!!!"

"He's not a jerk…" Dawn mumbled sadly as she picked up her groceries, "He was a friend of mine. We traveled together for a little while during my adventure in Sinnoh!"

"What??" Lucas yelled, "That jerk??"

"He wasn't always like that!" Dawn retorted defensively as she finished picking up her groceries. "It was almost as if he was possessed by something!"

"I see…" Lucas said thoughtfully, what could've happened to Ash, or whatever his name was? It didn't matter, since Dawn knew him, he wanted to help her as much as possible. But then, another thought filled his mind.

"By the way…" Lucas said thoughtfully, "What was with the 'Paul dumped me?'" For some reason, these words gave some relief as if this was a chance for him. But why was he asking? Dawn was a friend, not a crush!

"Oh, that was just something that came out in the top of my head!" Dawn smiled, "I just wanted to snap him out of, whatever his condition was…"

"Oh I see…" Lucas muttered in disappointment. Geez, what was his problem! Dawn was just a freaking friend, how long does it take for his head to process the information!!!

Suddenly, two figures came toward them, and fast. Lucas squinted to see who they were. It was Wes and Michael. And they were in a hurry.

Wes got off his motorcycle and greeted Dawn and Lucas.

"Hey, Dawn, Lucas," Wes replied, "We saw the news and saw the two of you battling shadow Pokemon. So… where is it?"

"Shadow Pokemon?" Lucas looked confused, "What the heck is a Shadow Pokemon?"

Wes sighed and turned to Michael. "Do you want to explain?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I wanna explain!!!"

Wes shrugged, "Go for it…"

"Ok," Michael said enthusiastically, "Welcome to Michael's School of Shadow. Take a seat, take a seat."

Dawn took a seat on the floor. Lucas snorted, but sat down anyways.

"Our first lesson is on Shadow Pokemon!!" He said as if he was sugar high, "Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon, whose hearts have been closed and are used as instruments of destruction." Michael began, "Since Wes's time, the evil organization, Cipher, has made Shadow Pokemon for their evil deeds."

"Shadow Pokemon have no feelings and no emotions" he replied as he continued his 'lesson,' "They will not hesitate to attack people!"

Lucas remembered when Garchomp didn't even hesitate to attack Dawn and Lucas that one time. And Pikachu, it didn't think twice when it hit him with its tail and when it growled at Buneary.

"But there is one threat to Cipher" Michael smiled, "Heroes, like Wes, and most recently, me, use these incredible devices called 'Snag Machines' to catch, and purify Shadow Pokemon."

Lucas had a question he blurted out, "But how do you know if its-" Lucas started.

"Students in my class must raise their hand if they want to if they want to ask a question!" he said smiling, but you could clearly see a vein popped on his head. It appeared he was still mad at Lucas for taunting him.

Wes sighed as he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Just let him speak," Wes started, "I wanna get this over with quickly…"

Michael pouted at Wes, but gave Lucas permission to speak.

"Ok, so how do you see Shadow Pokemon?" Lucas asked.

Michael smiled, "I was gonna get to that, silly!"

Lucas grew red in the face. Michael was making Lucas look bad. Dawn gave a small giggle. She thought Michael and Lucas was a funny pair.

Michael turned on his scouter-like device on the right eye, "This is my Aura Reader," He began, "It allows me to tell if a Pokemon is Shadow or not!"

"But Wes doesn't have an Aura Reader," Lucas started, "So how does he-"

"Speak of the devil…" Michael replied sadly as a strange object ran toward them. "I suggest you stay away from Wes..." Dawn scooted a few inches away.

Lucas grunted. He defiantly stayed in his spot.

The object became clear it as an orange haired girl who was running and was yelling, "WESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

Lucas and Wes mumbled at the same time. "Aw, crap…"

The girl ran over the two boys as if they were bowling pins, not knowing what she ran over.

"Wes, where'd you go?!?" She shouted frantically, searching for Wes, "You were here a while ago!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Wes and Lucas came crashing down. Strangely enough, Wes was fine, but Lucas…

The girl gasped in horror, "Wes!" She shouted as she stepped on the pile that was Lucas as if she didn't notice him.

"Wes, what happened, speak to me!!!" she shouted as violently shook Wes, "Who could have done this!!!!!"

Wes muttered with a weak, "You…"

The girl smacked Wes hard, "DON'T BE SILLEH!!!!!!!!! I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING VIOLENT LIKE THAT!!!!!!"

Dawn meekly ran to Lucas side, "Um, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay?" Lucas grunted, as he rubbed his wounds, "Damn, what a violent woman!"

The girl appeared to be around fifteen, she had orange pigtails, innocent looking sapphire eyes, a blue/pink jacket, a purple shirt, a white skirt, and pink boots.

The girl noticed Dawn and Lucas, "Who are your friends?"

"They're not my friends," Wes mumbled as he brushed off some dust from his jacket, "They just traveled here for a vacation."

"Um, hello, my name is Dawn," Dawn introduced herself shyly and bowed formally.

The girl grinned ecstatically. "HIYA, BUDDEH!!! I'M RUI!!!!" She replied as she violently smacked Dawn on the back, "I HAVE A FEELING WE'LL BE GREAT FRIENDS!!!!!"

"Um, I guess so…" Dawn meekly mumbled as she rubbed her back. She gestured to the beat up Lucas.

"This is my friend Lucas!" she smiled as she introduced himself.

"Yo…" Lucas weakly waved.

"Geez, what happened to you, dude?" Rui asked.

"Let's just say I didn't listen when I was told to…" he muttered as he rubbed his still aching back.

Michael whispered to Lucas, "I did tell you, Rui may look innocent, but she's extraordinarily violent!"

"I see," Lucas whispered back, "So she can see shadow Pokemon?"

Michael nodded, "Yep, she locates, and Wes snags. They're an awesome team, I call them the 'Dynamic Duo!'"

Rui pouted, "Michael, your names are too cliché…"

Michael pouted back, "I think it's a good name…"

"So I there anything we can do to help to help you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Wes replied, "Help the people of Phenac City, and enjoy your vacation. Leave it to the pros. We have much more experience then you guys!"

"What!!!" Lucas roared in disbelief, "Is that really all we can do???"

Michael nodded sadly, "Yeah," he began, "Normal Pokemon have a bad advantage against Shadow Pokemon. Because Shadow Pokemon posses powerful 'Shadow Attacks' which are extremely effective against Non-shadow Pokemon!"

'So that's why my Pokemon fell so easily when I battled them…' Lucas thought. He didn't want to admit, but with his team, he stands no match against Shadow Pokemon.

"There has to be something we can do!!!" Dawn begged pleadingly, "The trainer you saw on the news was my friend I traveled with during Sinnoh! Only he seemed possessed!"

Wes stared at Dawn in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He wondered, was this a new development in Cipher.

Wes turned to Michael and Rui. The two nodded grimly.

Wes sighed, "There is a few things you can do…" He started. He turned to Dawn, "Dawn, you must catch the aura reading Lucario!"

Lucas smiled brightly, "I have a Lucario!!"

"Good, now get it from your PC and give it to her until Cipher is defeated!" Wes ordered.

Lucas took Lucario from his PC, and gave it to Dawn.

Lucas smiled, "Take good care of it!"

Dawn blushed. She grabbed the Pokeball, and smiled, "I'll do my best!"

Wes turned to Lucas, "As for you, Lucas, you must climb the Spear Pillar, and capture the legendary Pokemon, Palkia! With Palkia on you team, just maybe you'll stand a chance!"

"I got it," Lucas smirked.

"And you must do it alone…" Wes added.

"Alone????"" Lucas asked in disbelief.

Wes nodded, "Dawn needs to train with Rui so she and Lucario grow stronger and become a team, and Michael and I have our own Legendaries we need to catch. Once we're done, we'll meet back in Phenac City!"

Lucas smiled, "I always love a challenge!"

"So, do you have a ride?" Wes asked.

""Uh, I have my Staraptor." Lucas said.

Wes sighed, "Don't waste your Pokemon's energy, here hop on my hover bike, I'll give you a ride… then, you're on your own…"

Lucas nodded, "Ok, I'm ready!"

Lucas rode on the sidecar of the hover bike. The two drove off. Michael rode on the Robo-Kyogre to reach Citadark Isle to catch his legendary Pokemon, and Dawn and Rui began their training.

**Well, there you have it, the appearance of Rui! I hope you found her extremely funny.**

**And for you critics out there, I know Spear Pillar is in Sinnoh, I just didn't want Lucas to go back to Sinnoh just to get a freaking Legendary… That's too freaking annoying. So just bear with me ok?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews will make me happy!**

**Honou**


	4. Encounter in the Spear Pillar

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, so… yeah…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, so… yeah…**

**Here it is! The fourth chapter of 'Cipher's Revenge'. Enjoy XDDDD.**

**Cipher's Revenge**

**Chapter 4: Encounter in the Sky Pillar**

Lucas and Wes finally reached the entrance of the Spear Pillar.

"Well, we're here," Wes sighed, "The entrance of the Spear Pillar."

"It's huge!!" Lucas exclaimed in awe. "I have to get through this?"

"Yup," Wes nodded as he went back on his hover bike, "Good luck!!" And that was the last he saw of Wes in a while.

Lucas took a deep breath, and entered the vast dungeon.

There were many Pokemon in this dungeon, such as Graveler, Golbat, and Onix and the occasional Steelix.

"Geez, there's a lot of Pokemon!!" Lucas muttered, "It's hard to believe this is just the first floor!!"

Lucas could've easily defeated the wild Pokemon, but Wes advised him to avoid battle to keep his Pokemon as healthy as possible.

He managed to get through the first floor in one piece. Luckily for him, the wild Pokemon weren't very rowdy on this floor. He climbed the next flight of stairs, ready to take on the second floor. However, the second floor was much worse then the first.

The wild Pokemon were much rowdier in this floor. Occasionally, Pokemon would attack him, and he would be forced to fight back. 

"Man this is so annoying!" Lucas whined as he reached the third flight with a lot of bruises, "I knew I should've stocked on Repels! I wonder how the others are doing. They're probably doing much better than I am!"

**In other places…**

Michael entered the final room of Citadark Isle, where he encountered the legendary Shadow Lugia.

Michael's face seemed calm, cool and ready for a large battle. He reached for his pack and…

…threw the Master Ball! "Go!! Master Ball!!"

Before Shadow Lugia could react, it was ensnared by the Master Ball. It shook a few times, and closed tightly. It was caught with no effort at all!.

Michael grinned, "That was a lot easier then I expected!" he said cheerily, "Now I think I'll be the first one back!!"

Michael childishly skipped to the Robo-Kyogre and returned to Phenac City. He could almost imagine Rui abusively training Dawn.

But instead of seeing Rui training with Dawn, he got another surprise.

Michael returned, and gave a look of shock at what he saw. Rui greeted him cheerily.

"Sup, Michael!!" she said cheerily, "Why do you look so shocked?"

"…………." Michael was silent in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Wes made it before him.

Dawn was battling… with Wes. Dawn used Lucario, and Wes used his Garchomp.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!!" Dawn ordered.

The Aura Pokemon nodded and held a blue orb in its palms, and fired the energy ball.

"Dodge it, Garchomp!" Wes ordered. The dragon Pokemon swiftly dodged the orb of aura, and prepared for its next attack. "Now use Shadow Dive!"

Garchomp nodded and dove at Lucario with a shadowy tackle.

"Lucario, Reversal!" Dawn shouted. Lucario blocked the Shadow Dive with its paws and threw it to the floor.

Wes smiled. "I think that's enough for now. Let's take a break."

Dawn nodded with agreement. "Ok!"

"You're improving a lot, but I think it's time to train your other Pokemon." Wes said.

"Ok!" Dawn said cheerily. She then noticed Michael staring at Wes in disbelief.

"Wes, how'd you beat 100 trainers and catch Ho-oh so quickly?!" Michael whined, "I thought I was going to be first because I used my Master Ball!"

"Meh…" Wes muttered as he cleaned his ear, "I just owned them all with Umbreon and Espeon." 

Michael gave a big pout at this. "So I guess we just need to wait for Lucas. I'll go pick him up."

Wes nodded and Michael hopped on his scooter, heading to the Spear Pillar, while Dawn and Wes got back to training.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lucas was almost to the top of the Spear Pillar. He was dirty from so many Pokemon attacks, and his clothes were tattered by so many battles.

Lucas sighed. "Just three floors," he panted, "I'm almost there!" And so with a burst of energy, he urged himself to move forward.

Lucas gathered his confidence and climbed the next flight of stairs, and met something unexpected.

There were Galactic Grunts everywhere. 'I guess they're the reason why the wild Pokemon are so aggressive.' Lucas thought, 'I shouldn't waste my time dealing with them, so I'd better sneak away!'

Lucas slowly crept away from the unwary grunts. Unfortunately, he tripped over a rock and was noticed by a grunt, who just turned his head in his direction.

'Crap…' Lucas muttered internally as the grunt turned his head and walked his direction.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here!" the grunt growled, "Wait a minute! You're that brat Lucas! You may have interfered with our plans once, but you we won't take any chances this time!" The grunt held his Golbat's Pokeball.

Lucas gave a weak grin. "Sorry, but I don't have enough time to deal with you weaklings right now!" Lucas replied as he threw Staraptor's and Luxray's ball. "I've got a Legendary to catch. Staraptor, Luzray, Intimidate!"

Luxray and Staraptor glowered at the grunts. All the grunts in the vicinity began running away with their hands up in the air, screaming like little sissy girls.

"Works like a charm." Lucas chuckled as he returned his two Pokemon to their balls. "I always found doing that quite amusing!"

After a few hours of scaring unfortunate grunts and wild Pokemon, Lucas finally reached the top of the Spear Pillar. Where he met Palkia, the majestic, pearlish Dragon Pokemon stood there, battling three Pokemon and there were 4 people in the area. Lucas couldn't see what the Pokemon were because he was too far away. Lucas crept closer, so he can see the fight.

It appeared that the four adults in the area were none other than the Commanders, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, and the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus.

'Wow, so that's Palkia…' Lucas thought, gulping, 'I can't believe that I have to catch that monster!'

Palkia was an astonishing sight, it was in a three on one fight, but it was still winning. 'I have a good feeling that Palkia will be a great asset on my team,' Lucas grinned as he thought. 'But first I have to catch it!"

As soon as the three Pokemon fainted, Cyrus had his turn to confront Palkia, the Space Pokemon growled at the Galactic Boss.

"As expected from the deity of space!" Cyrus grinned, "After I catch you, I to will become a deity. Then I will make a new world where I am god. And rule alongside Cipher!"

"Not if I catch it first!" Lucas shouted, as he defensively going in front of the Spacial Pokemon.

"You!" Cyrus growled, "How dare you interfere with my plans again! But this will be the last time you interfere! Prepare yourself! One on one, the winner faces Palkia."

Lucas grinned. "Man, it's gonna be fun beating you up again! Luxray, you're up!"

"Go, Crobat!" Cyrus shouted harshly. "Cross Poison!"

The swift, purple bat charged at Luxray, a deadly poison flowing in its wings.

"Luxray, Discharge!" Lucas shouted.

The black cat discharged powerful thunderbolts at the Bat Pokemon, making it faint instantly. Palkia watched the battle, thoroughly impressed with Luxray's and Lucas's teamwork and power.

"Tch…" Cyrus grunted, "Fine, I'll let you get a chance at Palkia… but don't blame me when you get creamed…"

Lucas smirked. "Alright!" he glared at Palkia, "Prepare to get caught, Palkia!"

Palkia smirked, roaring eagerly for battle; it looked forward to an opponent like Lucas.

"Luxray, Discharge!" Lucas ordered. The black cat discharged more thunderbolts from its body, heading toward the Spacial Pokemon.

Palkia charged energy, a blue orb appearing from its mouth. It unleashed the Water Pulse attack. The attack was so strong that it cancelled even the Thunder type attack, Discharge.

'Wow, it's really strong!' Lucas thought, 'Which makes me want it more!'

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Lucas ordered. The X-Ray Pokemon charged at Palkia, with its sparking fangs bared.

Palkia smirked. It raised its power, rocks flowing around it. The rocks were then hurled at Luxray. It unleashed its Ancient Power attack, and it was a very powerful one.

The rocks pelted the poor X-Ray Pokemon, making it faint immediately. Lucas frowned.

"Great effort, Luxray!" he smiled as he returned his fallen X-Ray Pokemon. 'Hm, this is tougher then I thought, maybe Roserade will have a better chance.'

"Roserade, you're up!" Lucas shouted as he threw the Rose Pokemon.

"Leaf Storm!" Lucas shouted.

"RADDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" It cried as it unleashed the storm of leaves at Palkia.

"RWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Palkia cried as its arm charged for a very powerful attack. Its arm glowed with pink, spacial energy. It swung its arm down for a savage Spacial Rend attack. 

Leaf Storm was nothing compared to the destructive blade of energy. The attack was far too strong!

"Rade!" the Rose Pokemon wailed as it was devastated by the blade of energy. It fainted instantly.

'Crap… That Spacial Rend attack makes matters worse for me! If I keep on doing one on one, I'll get creamed!' He thought, 'Maybe if Infernape and Staraptor work together, I can defeat it!'

"Go, Infernape, Staraptor. Use double Close Combat!" Lucas shouted.

The two Pokemon charged at the Space Pokemon, Infernape barraged it with punches and kicks while Staraptor beat it up with powerful, reckless charges. Palkia howled in pain, it actually flinched from the attack.

"Now, go Ultra Ball!" Lucas shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball.

The ball shook a few times, but the Pokemon broke free. Lucas gritted his teeth.

'Damn, what a stubborn Pokemon,' Lucas thought, 'it's even able to take a double Close Combat!'

The space Pokemon angrily shot a Water Pulse at Infernape, but Staraptor defended, nearly fainting at the process.

"Ok, Staraptor, Sky Attack. Infernape, Mach Punch!" Lucas ordered.

The two attacked Palkia again, this time it fell to the floor, it was in pain from the double attack. 

"Now, go Ultra Ball!" Lucas shouted.

This time, the ball shook a few times and closed tightly.

"Alright!" Lucas grinned softly, "I got a Palkia!"

Cyrus snorted. "You got lucky! You haven't seen the last of Team Galactic, I will be back! Mark my words!"

And so, Team Galactic left, Lucas grinned.

"Great, now I have a new problem…" Lucas grumbled, "I have to go through the Spear Pillar again." But Palkia came out of its ball, shaking its large stubby claw in a 'Ah, ah, ah, no you don't' gesture. 

It grabbed the Lustrous Orb and made a worm hole. Lucas grinned. 

"Thanks, Palkia!" he said, patting its head, the Pokemon happily snuggled with Lucas. Lucas smiled. He could tell that Palkia had a jolly nature. "I'm starting to like you already!" 

And so, trainer and Pokemon were at the entrance, Michael was sleeping on his scooter. Lucas gave a small smile.

"Hey, Michael, I caught Palkia!" he said softly, "wake up."

Michael sleepily woke up. "Mmmmm… You're late…" A vein popped on Lucas's head. 

"Just take me back!" Lucas grunted. "I wanna get back to Phenac!" 

"Ok, Ok, don't rush me!" He muttered sleepily as he rode his scooter to Phenac City.

**A few hours later…**

Lucas and Michael returned home, Michael was now wide awake.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" he said, smiling. Dawn came running, she seemed to be worried.

"Lucas, what took you so long?" she muttered worriedly, "I was beginning to get worried! Ah, why are you so battered up? You need a bath, and fast!"

Lucas smiled. "It's ok, no need to worry! I'm fine!" He patted the worried Dawn on the head and Dawn blushed softly. That was until Wes came in.

"Hey…" Wes blinked, "You're late!" Another vein popped on Lucas's head. He was well aware that he was late!

"Yeah…" Lucas muttered angrily, "I know! But catching Palkia wasn't the only thing that happened! I learned something else!"

Michael cocked his head. "Go on… continue…"

Lucas sighed. "Team Galactic is in alliance with Cipher!" Lucas answered darkly. Dawn gasped in shock as Lucas said these words.

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Galactic got owned XD.**

**I didn't put much effort on this chapter, so it's not very good. Still, I hope you enjoy it XD.**

**Review please –puppy dog eyes-**

**Honou**


	5. First Battle Against Shadow Trainers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would be a lot of changes…**

**WOOT next chapter!**

**I put a lot more effort on this chapter, hope you enjoy! XD**

**One year passed in this story. I know time flies, and I'm aware that I didn't put any 'Christmas or New Years special', but that's because I want to continue with the story. I might make a One shot, but don't get your hopes up, I said I might…**

**So anyways, here are their ages.**

**Dawn: 11**

**Lucas: 13**

**Wes: 17**

**Michael: 11**

**Rui: 16**

**Chapter 5**

**First Battle Against Shadow Trainers**

"Team Galactic!" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief, "I thought that they went into hiding!"

"Yeah, but they're back!" Lucas said darkly. His face softened though, "But I don't think that they'll be too much of a threat as long as I'm around!"

Dawn gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "That's good… I'm glad that we have you around." Lucas grew red in the face when she said this.

"Still, we shouldn't take any chances" Wes replied, "The fact that they're with Cipher can't be a good sign. So Michael and I will put you under special training"

Dawn and Lucas nodded, ready for whatever awaited them in their training.

**Meanwhile in the Cipher Lair**

The room was dark and had a strange, shadowy feeling. Three figures stood next to what looked like the Cipher Boss. The Cipher Boss's face couldn't be seen because of the shadows, and he sat on a large chair. The boss sat there as if bored. There were three tanks with unknown Pokemon behind him. Ash and Cyrus came in, ready to report.

"I went on my attack on Phenac City as planned, sir," Ash explained as he bowed, "But two children interrupted my attack."

"Really now?" The Boss asked, "And what would their names be?"

"There was a girl and a boy. The girl had blue eyes and long, silky blue hair. She wears a pink mini-skirt and a black tank top with pink boots and a white and pink hat. She went by the name of Dawn I believe. The boy had short, brown hair and he wore a red beret. He has blue jeans and a red scarf and a black t-shirt and red sneakers. He goes by the name of Lucas, I think."

"That Lucas…" Cyrus growled, as his fists clenched, "I'll get him if it's the last thing I'll do!"

The boss chuckled and spoke in a deep, shadowy voice. "Patience, Cyrus, you'll get your time soon. For now I have a new mission for you. You still have a chance to become a deity. If you capture the Legendary Dialga, you will still have a chance."

"Yes, sir, I will leave right away!" Cyrus replied, he bowed and disappeared.

Cyrus turned to one of the figure that stood behind him. "Brock, I want you to go with Ash and destroy Lucas and Dawn while you can. Show no mercy, and come back when you have succeeded. Failure is not an option!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows behind the Boss. "Yes sir, we too, will leave right away! Come, Ash, we have some trainers to destroy."

Ash smirked. "I will thoroughly enjoy destroying them once and for all!"

The two trainers left the room leaving the Boss alone. The boss chuckled.

"The two may be just trash right now!" he began, "But I'll take no chances. Is Shadow Project S.E.A complete?"

The scientist bowed. It's 45 complete sir. The shadowing of 3 Legendaries is extremely strenuous sir!"

"Well, work harder!" the Boss growled, "I don't have all day you know! We have already gotten too far for failure now! Well, what are you waiting for? GET TO WORK!!"

"Yes sir!" The scientist replied meekly, "Right away sir!" And the scientist ran back to the lab.

The boss chuckled again. "Soon, Wes and Michael, Shadow Project S.E.A will be complete, and I will destroy the two heroes of Orre, once and for all! Until then, may you enjoy the last days of your life!"

**Back with Wes and Co.**

Dawn and Lucas continued their training, both were panting in exhaustion.

"Man!" said Lucas, collapsing to the floor, "That was some seriously good training!"

Dawn smiled and nodded. She was also panting hard.

"That's enough for now!" Michael said cheerily, "I'll go get you some lunch!"

Lucas grinned. "Great, I'm starved! In fact, I think I can eat a whole Palkia!"

Palkia came out of its ball, glaring at Lucas. Dawn giggled while slightly blushing.

"Hey, calm down Palkia, I didn't mean it literally." Lucas said quickly, alarmed by the look in Palkia's eyes, "It's just a figure of speech!"

At this Palkia calmed down and took a seat, but still shot the occasional venomous look at Lucas. It apparently did not like his joke.

"Well, anyways, I'm off!" Michael said cheerily, but Wes stopped him.

"It's not safe if you go alone," Wes replied "I'll tag along."

"Yay, I love company!" Michael said cheerily. He happily skipped to the kitchen as Wes walked behind him.

As Wes and Michael went to get them lunch, two trainers confronted the two.

"You, kid, I know that you hang around with two kids named Dawn and Lucas," The first trainer asked, "Now if you tell me the truth, I'll spare your life…"

Michael became serious. "What do you want with them anyways?"

"I just simply want to challenge them to a battle, now answer me or suffer the consequences!" he said in a threatening voice.

"I'm not moving a bit!" Michael shouted as he threw Shadow Lugia's ball.

"Shadow Lugia, you've got to be kidding me," he grinned at his Pikachu. Pikachu smirked leapt into battle.

Michael 'Aura Reader' activated. The Pikachu was definitely a shadow Pokemon. Except this one was strangely different. The aura didn't flow by itself like normal shadow Pokemon, but it appeared to be attached to the trainer.

'I'll use the Snag Ball to catch it quickly!' Michael said as he took out an Ultra Ball, 'I have a bad feeling about this one!'

"Go Snag Ball!" Michael shouted as he threw his Ultra Ball. It snatched Pikachu, shook a few times and closed tightly.

"That's that!" Michael grinned.

'Something's up…' Wes thought, 'that was way too easy for comfort…'

Ash smirked, he raised his hand and it glowed with shadowy aura. The Snag Ball quivered, becoming black and tainted. Soon, the snag ball shattered, and Pikachu emerged from its ball.

"What the…" Michael said in disbelief, "The Snag Ball failed!"

Ash grinned. "Pikachu isn't the one that's shadow, I am!"

'So that's the newest development in Cipher,' Wes thought, 'Shadow trainers…'

"I can still put up a fight thought!" Michael shouted, "Lugia, Shadow-"

Wes stopped Michael and turned to Ash. "Ok, we'll get Lucas and Dawn. They'll be your opponent!"

"What!" Michael shouted in disbelief, "But they're still tired from their training! Besides, we haven't finished their training!"

Wes smirked softly at Michael. "But Michael, their battle with those two is going to be their final test."

Michael pouted at the idea, but returned Shadow Lugia. He then glared at the two.

"If you hurt Lucas and Dawn in anyway, I'll have to step in and crush you!" he said coldly.

Ash and Brock just smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

The two heroes of Orre returned to the hotel, bringing lunch with them.

"Here's lunch," Michael grumbled softly, "Eat quick, because Ash is back…"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Ash!" she exclaimed, "We have gotta go fast! This could be my only time to get him back to normal!"

"Be careful, he has an ally," Michael continued, "I haven't heard his name, but he has spiky brown hair and squinty eyes."

"Not Brock too!" Dawn exclaimed, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going by myself, I know the most about the two!"

"Wait," Lucas said as Dawn was about to leave, "Two on one isn't very fair, I'll tag along!"

"But…" Dawn began.

"You're not by yourself, Dawn," He said, "You have friends that can help you!"

"But your hunger!" Dawn said blushing softly.

Lucas grinned. "This is way more important than some hunger! Just forget about it!"

But then Lucas's stomach growled loudly, Lucas blushed red in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should eat our lunch first though…" Lucas said quickly, "After all, we need our energy!"

"They should be near the entrance of Phenac City!" Michael informed, "Be careful, I have a feeling that they're dangerous!"

The two nodded, the two finished their meal and were off. Michael gave a huge sigh.

"Michael, you seemed worried about something," Wes said, "If it's about Dawn and Lucas. Don't worry. They have improved a lot since we first met them!"

"You aren't even worried! What if Ash and his ally are too much for them!" Michael said angrily, "They can get seriously hurt, or worse!"

"This is why it's such a good final test," Wes smirked, "A battle with two elite shadow trainers, very good test. Come on, Michael, we will watch their battle from afar!"

Michael pouted glumly. Wes always stopped him! But he followed anyways. Rui came out, with an apron and a wooden spoon.

"I wanna see the match too!" Rui complained.

"Just prepare a meal!" Wes ordered, "We'll tell you about the match later. Come on, Michael!"

Rui huffed angrily, but got back to cooking.

**Phenac City Entrance**

It took Dawn and Lucas a while to get to the entrance, but the two made it. Ash and Brock waited in the front, both smirking sadistically.

"I'm glad the both of you came," Ash grinned, "Because this will be your final battle!"

"Ash…" Dawn muttered quietly, "I will get you back to normal… I promise!"

"So you're Dawn's friend, Lucas!" Brock smirked, "I will be your opponent!"

Lucas glared coldly at Brock. "Fine by me!"

"Lucario, spotlight!" Dawn cried.

"Palkia, you're up!" Lucas shouted.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Go Onix!" Brock shouted.

In the distance, Michael watched the battle.

"Now we'll see…" Wes started, "If they are truly worthy to join us!"

Michael gave a small nod, but he seemed worried about them. This could be seen when he quietly said, "Dawn, Lucas, don't get hurt…And good luck…"

"Palkia, Spacial Rend!" Lucas shouted as he gave a command.

"RWAHHHHH!!" Palkia shouted as he unleashed a savage blade of energy.

"Onix, Shadow Burrow!" Brock ordered.

Onix burrowed deep into the hard concrete, the blade missed the boulder snake and charged at Brock, but Brock was ready.

The spiky haired teen shot out his hand and completely negated the Spacial Rend. He smirked. "You call that an attack?" He taunted

Lucas gritted his teeth, this was going to be a lot tougher then he hoped for! He wanted to see if Dawn was doing any better, but she wasn't.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Dawn shouted.

Lucario charged up energy, and threw a blue ball of aura.

"Counter Aura Sphere with Shadow Gun!" Ash ordered.

"Bui, Bui, BUIIIIIII!!" Buizel shouted as it unleashed a blast of shadowy water.

The blue orb of aura cancelled the shadowy blast of water, making a huge explosion.

"Force Palm!" Dawn shouted again.

"Counter with Shadow Jet." Ash ordered.

Lucario charged, ready to thrust its palm at Buizel, Buizel charged with a shadowy water tackle.

Buizel was astonishingly powerful, even Lucario was being pushed back by its power. Eventually, the Weasel Pokemon pinned the Aura Pokemon to the floor. It stood triumphantly on the Aura Pokemon. The Aura Pokemon flinched in pain.

"Lucario, get up!" Dawn cried frantically.

"Don't let it get up!" Ash ordered, "Pin it to the floor with Shadow Gun!"

"BUI!" It shouted as it pinned the Aura Pokemon the floor. It closed its eyes in pain.

"Lucario!!" Dawn cried frantically.

"Dawn, look out, behind you!" Lucas shouted.

Dawn turned her head around, and her eyes widened. Ash appeared in front of her, before she could react, he grabbed the blue haired girl by the throat.

"Urgh…" Dawn choked as Ash's hand tightly wrapped around her small, slender throat. As she suffocated, she stared pleadingly at Lucas.

"Lucas… Help me…" she choked weakly.

"You creep!" Lucas yelled, "Let her go!" Lucas ran up to the smirking Ash, completely forgetting about Brock.

"You let your guard down, fool!" Brock grinned, "Now, Onix!"

Suddenly, the giant snake Pokemon appeared out of the ground, in front of Lucas.

"Outta my way!" Lucas shouted, "Palkia Water-"

Before Lucas could finish his command, Onix wrapped around Lucas and Palkia.

"D…Dammit!" Lucas weakly cursed, gritting his teeth and his eyes closed in pain. "I can't move!"

Palkia's eyes were also shut tightly. It gave a loud roar of pain.

"Palkia, I know it hurts, but you've gotta get us outta here!" Lucas ordered, "Please, Water Pulse just one last time!"

Palkia weakly opened its tightly closed eyes, a small blue orb came from its mouth.

Brock grinned. "Oh, no, you don't, Onix, show them the true meaning of pain!"

Onix's rocky muscles constricted Lucas and Palkia even tighter, the space Pokemon eyes shut tightly once more.

"DAMNNNNNNNNMMMITTTTTTTTTTT!!" Lucas shouted as his eyes tore with pain.

"Lucas!" Dawn weakly choked as she saw Lucas's pain.

Ash gave an evil smirk. "You should be more worried about yourself, rather than your friend, little girl!" He lifted the blue haired girl from the ground. Dawn's eyes returned to pain and suffocation.

"Ugh…" she choked in pain, "Guh…" The two shadow trainers laughed malevolently as the two struggled with their pain.

**Back with Michael and Wes**

Michael gritted his teeth. "That is it!! I told them not to hurt them, and now they're going to pay! I'm gonna help them!" But just as Michael ran to the help the two, he was stopped by Wes's Umbreon, who defensively prevented him from getting any further.

Michael glared at Wes. Wes just simply shook his head.

"But…" Michael whined, "They're really serious about hurting them! They could get killed if we wait any longer!"

"If they rely on us all the time, they'll never get stronger…" Wes said calmly, "Don't worry if things get really bad, we'll have to step in!"

Michael gritted his teeth, but sat down, watching the two suffer from their attackers.

**Back to Dawn and Lucas**

'I gotta fight back…' Dawn thought weakly, as she clutched the arm that was strangling her. 'Or this could be the end of us!'

She tried reaching for Piplup's Pokemon, but her arm was harshly bitten by Ash's shadow Turtwig, glaring at her harshly. Dawn winced in pain from Turtwig's attack.

'So much for that…' Dawn thought, 'Time for plan B.'

Dawn threw her hardest kick in Ash's in his weak spot, (in other words… a male's main organ in his reproductive system). But he just smirked, showing no sign of weakness.

"Nice try, girly, but guess what!" Ash's smirk grew wider, "I'm shadow! I feel no pain!" At this, Ash lifted Dawn even higher his grip intensified. He added another attack by showering her with shadowy sparks.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dawn screamed as pain resonated through her body. Ash's grip grew so tight, that breathing became hard. Dawn struggled for both air and she struggled to break free from the grip. But she was showing signs of weakness because her arms began to become limp. This just made Ash's smirk grow wider.

"C'mon Palkia!!" Lucas muttered weakly, "Wake up! If we lose this fight, it's over for all of us!"

"Lucario!" Dawn weakly pleaded, tears falling from her eyes, "Please get up! Or not only Orre, but the entire Pokemon World falls to complete darkness!"

"Shall we shut them up?" Brock asked.

Ash grinned. "With pleasure!"

Onix's rocky body constricted Lucas and the unconscious Palkia as tight as it could. Ash strangled Dawn with incredible intensity, and gave her the strongest shadow attack he could release.

"PALKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Lucas yelled in pain as he felt his bones get crushed.

"LUCARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Dawn wailed as tears fell from her eyes.

Both Pokemon opened their eyes. They felt their power return from their body at their master's cries. Their counter attack was immediate.

'RWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Palkia roared with energy as his mouth glowed with shiny blue energy. The blue orb doubled, and then tripled in size as Palkia charged energy. At its full size, Palkia blasted Onix with the pulse of water.

The snake Pokemon fell from the attack, weakened greatly and releasing its grip on Lucas and Palkia. Lucas glared sternly at Brock, "Payback time…" was all that came out of his harsh mouth.

"Tch…" Brock muttered, "Doesn't matter, Onix-"

Before Brock could command, he noticed Lucas and Palkia, both charging recklessly at him and Onix. They seemed to mirror each other.

"WAKE!" Lucas shouted as he and Palkia balled up their fists, "UP!!"

Palkia's punch scored first, making Onix collapse to the floor in defeat. Lucas's punch followed, and Brock fell next to Onix unconscious. The shadows slowly faded from his body.

Lucario used Reversal. It emanated aura around its body, and buffeted Buizel from the blast. It then began throwing punches and kicks at Buizel. It had learned Close Combat.

Dawn smiled in relief. "Lucas, Lucario, you guys did it!"

Lucas smirked, his hands behind his head. "Piece-o-cake!" Dawn smiled back in joy.

"Allow me to tear that joy away form you!" Ash growled as he intensified his hold. Dawn closed her eyes in pain once more.

"Urguh," Dawn choked as she suffocated. Ash grinned again at the pain he caused. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Ash grinned, as he held out his hand, absorbing the shadows that came from Brock.

Buizel and Ash exploded with energy. Buizel smirked.

Lucario threw another punch, but Buizel caught it with its fin. It shot a Shadow Gun at Lucario, pinning it to a wall.

"BUI!!" Buizel cried as it shot a blast of shadowy water at Lucario. The Aura Pokemon closed its eyes in pain as it was pinned, unable to move.

Ash grinned, admiring his new power. "This power is astonishing. In fact, think that I am so powerful. I might be able to turn someone else shadow! And I know exactly who I'll turn shadow!" He gestured evilly to the weak, limp, and suffocating Dawn that was being held in his grip.

"No…" Lucas said in disbelief, for some reason, he couldn't imagine how it would be like if Dawn became shadow. "You wouldn't, you couldn't! Not Dawn!"

"I can," Ash grinned, "And I will!"

Lucario instantly reacted to the danger of its master. It howled as its Reversal reached its full power. It shot a powerful blue beam of aura at Buizel, making it faint from the power.

"Alright!" Lucas grinned, "Nice Reversal, Lucario!"

"It doesn't matter anyways!" Ash grinned, "If I turn Dawn shadow, it is game over!"

Lucas angrily turned to Ash. "Leave Dawn out of this!" he retorted, "I'm the better trainer, it would be more reasonable to turn me shadow!"

"That's true…" Ash grinned, "But what better way to destroy a person, but with the one they love the most!"

Lucas grew red in the face. "D… Dawn's a friend, not the girl of my dreams…" Lucas muttered, though that goddamn voice in his head said 'Don't lie!' Lucas ignored this and replied with an unsure. "So leave her out of this!"

Ash grinned. "Well, if you just think of her as a friend," He began "Why are you so protective of her?"

Lucas flushed red, why was he being so protective? He knew her being shadow was bad, but he treated it as if it was the end of the world.

""I…" Lucas began, "I promised Dawn that I'd protect her always. I'm the one who brought her here in the first place, so I have to protect her!"

Ash just grinned. "Well, you just broke your promise!"

Ash placed the hand that strangled her on her head, clutching it tightly. He placed the other on her stomach area.

"Dawn, wake up!" Lucas shouted desperately, "You're in danger!"

Dawn heard his cries, but couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes were blank and emotionless. Her arms were now hanging limply by her sides. It appeared that the shadow attack was too much for her.

"Shadow Transfer!" Ash yelled as energy surrounded his hands. Dawn shouted in pain as the shadows entered her body. Dawn slowly felt her emotions fade, and get replaced by the desire to destroy.

"Dawn!" Lucas shouted as he and Palkia charged toward Ash.

Ash grinned, as his Pikachu came out of nowhere and slammed Lucas with its tail.

Lucas grunted in pain, but quickly shook it off. It was painful hit, but he felt worse. "Palkia, Water Pulse!"

"RWAHHHHHHHH!!" Palkia cried as it unleashed a blue orb toward Pikachu.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as it unleashed a powerful, shadowy thunderbolt. The attacks collided.

Lucas gritted his teeth. He didn't have time for this. Dawn was in trouble!

'Why can't I fight back?' Dawn thought in her head as shadows entered her body. 'Surely my body isn't that weak! I want to help Lucas out! Goddammit, why can't I give a command?'

As Lucario saw Palkia and Lucas fight, it grew the urge to help out. It charged its palm with aura and shot an Aura Sphere. Pikachu was caught by surprise, but was unharmed. In fact, the attack just made it angrier. It prepared for its best move, Shadow Volt Tackle!

"Lucario, reversal, Palkia Spacial Rend full power, both of you!" Lucas shouted.

The double attack of the two was barely able to overpower Pikachu. The electric mouse fainted from the two attacks.

"Tch…" Ash grunted, "No matter, Dawn's almost completely shadow!"

Dawn's limp body occasionally twitched in pain as shadows entered her body, but other then that, she was perfectly limp. The blue-haired girl appeared to have lost all hope in the matter. 'Is it really over?' she thought, 'Am I really going to become shadow?'

"Dawn! Don't give up!" Lucas shouted, hoping she could listen, "If you become shadow, I won't be able to forgive myself because… because…"

'Because I love you!' the voice replied internally. Lucas shook the thought off and replied with a different answer. "Because I mainly went on this vacation because I really missed you! If you become shadow and join Cipher, I'll be crushed!"

As Dawn heard these words, her eyes regained their blue color. She felt her strength return. 'Lucas is right, I can't give up. There's too much at stake! But… what can I do?' She felt a tear fall from her eyes. Ash hesitated from this, his shadowy eyes slowly returning to their brown color.

Dawn took this moment to counter, she kicked his shin hard. Ash yelled in pain and cursed. He was then tackled by Dawn. The two fell to the floor. Dawn began coughing and gasping for breath.

Lucas smiled in relief. "Great job, Dawn," Lucas said happily, "You freed your friends."

Dawn continued to cough. She was about to smile back, but a strange force took over, and she began to grin evilly, laughing sadistically.

"Friends, what friends?" She asked in a harsh, shadowy voice, "I have no friends. Such things are unneeded in Cipher!"

Lucas stared at Dawn, completely crestfallen. Dawn had become shadow! Lucas fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Damn…" He muttered softly, "I was too late!" The tears began to fall harder as Dawn smirked at him, her arms crossed.

**Back with Wes and Michael**

"This is a dire situation!" Michael stated, "I'm going in!"

Umbreon once again stopped him. The Dark Pokemon shook its head. Michael turned his head toward Wes.

"Let me help them!" Michael yelled in annoyance, "You know about Lucas's feelings toward Dawn! He can't hurt the one he loves!"

"But she's a shadow trainer now!" Wes said coldly, ignoring Michael's pleas. "He has to accept this, or suffer the consequences!"

Michael glared angrily at Wes. This wasn't like him! He was never a cold person!

"Damn it, Wes, you're so-" Michael began, but he paused when Wes whispered, "You can do it, Dawn, fight it!" It was as if he thought there was hope for the two.

Michael felt his anger fall. He understood Wes's confidence in Dawn, and sat down watching the battle.

**Back to Lucas and Dawn**

Dawn grinned at Lucas. Lucas stared blankly at the ground all will to fight was gone from him.

"It's about time I end the threat to Cipher!" Dawn grinned, "Now surrender. Or your friend's body gets destroyed."

Lucas knew better. She was probably gonna get destroyed whether he surrendered or not. But he couldn't fight Dawn. A strange feeling deep inside him wouldn't let him. Lucas prepared to drop his Pokeballs, but paused when he notice Dawn clutching her head in pain. Lucas blinked, what was going on?

"Don't listen to me!" Dawn yelled in her normal voice, "She's trying to trick you!"

"Butt out, you weak girl!" She snapped, returning shadow.

"Why don't you get out of my body?!" Dawn snapped back angrily. "And if I'm so weak, then how am I fighting back, huh?

Lucas blinked in confusion. It took a while, but he realized that Dawn was slowly fighting back!

**Back again with Michael and Wes - -;**

"She's fighting back!" Michael said in disbelief, "Did you expect this, Wes?"

Wes nodded. "I was the one who taught her this ability. I knew a situation like this would happen, so I began building up her willpower. It soon grew strong enough to battle the shadow transformation!"

It all made sense now, why he was stopped so much. Dawn can fight Shadow now!

**Back wi- Screw this… O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Go Dawn!" Lucas cheered, "You can do it!"

"Out of my way, hag!" Shadow Dawn growled.

"Hag?" Dawn laughed, "I bet you're ten times older then I am!"

Lucas watched the battle between the two. Amazed how Dawn changed voices so quickly. He was also glad that Dawn was winning!

"Get out of my way or your friend here is next!" Shadow Dawn said, gesturing toward Lucas. Big mistake!

"That is it!" Dawn said, angrily, "You can take over my body, you can call me a hag, but involve my friends, and you're outta here! Now get out of my body."

"Why should I!?" Shadow Dawn retorted, "I won't listen to some stupid, little girl!"

"Get out of my body!" Dawn said louder, this time shadows erupted from Dawn slender body. She was getting purified.

"What the!" Shadow Dawn wailed, "How can I be losing!"

"Your stupid Team Cipher picked the wrong girl to mess with!" Dawn retorted angrily, "Now for the last goddamn time, GET OUT OF MY DAMN BODY!" Lucas flinched at seeing Dawn be so aggressive like this. He never saw Dawn so angry before.

Finally, she was fully purified, all the shadows were gone. Dawn was breathing hard, and her face was filled with sweat.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Dawn smiled, still breathing hard. "I'm really sorry if I worried you!"

Lucas shrugged, "No harm done! Let's take your friends and get back!" Lucas gave a goofy smile, "I'm really tired, and I'm starved!"

Dawn smiled. "Ok!"

The two began heading back, Lucas carried Brock and Dawn carried Ash, but she seemed to be struggling. She was teetering back and forth, her breathing was getting worse, and she began coughing. Her skin became pale and sickly.

Lucas frowned. "Are you sure you're ok? We can rest if you want!"

Dawn shook her head. "No I'm fine! Besides we're almost there. So no need to worr-"

Before she could finish, Dawn fell to the hard cement. She was red in the face with her breathing was hard. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion.

"Dawn!" Lucas cried as she ran to her friend's side, dropping Brock at the process. He checked Dawn's forehead, and gasped, she was really sick!

"Oh no…" Lucas muttered, "She's burning up!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Wes sighed. "Damn, I guess they injured Dawn's body too much, it was too much for her to take!"

Michael cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Being able to fight shadow is quite useful," Wes began, "But even using a fraction of its power can be strenuous. Dawn can usually use it and just feel weak, but I guess since Dawn was attacked and damaged and near death, this happened!"

"So can I go now?" Michael asked hopefully.

Wes nodded. "Now you can help out, hurry back before she gets even worse!"

Michael nodded and rode his scooter toward Lucas and Dawn. Wes sighed and returned back to the hotel.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Palkia carried Ash and Brock, while Lucas carried Dawn on his back.

'She's pretty light!' Lucas thought, 'In fact, she's lighter than I thought.'

Lucas was able to smell Dawn's scent as she carried her. He thought that the smell was nice.

Lucas sighed. "If you were sick, why didn't you tell me?!" Lucas asked in a worried voice. "You didn't have to overexert yourself!"

Dawn gave a small cough and smiled weakly. "I didn't want to slow you down. I'm sorry I didn't warn you!"

Lucas just gave a small smile. "It's ok, I'm not mad, I was just really worried about you!"

Dawn smiled back. She gave another harsh cough and went to sleep on Lucas's shoulder.

Suddenly, Michael rushed to Dawn and Lucas on his scooter. "Lucas, how is Dawn doing?"

Lucas smiled sadly and gestured toward the sleeping Dawn. Michael checked her forehead, and his face looked grim.

"It's getting a lot worse!" Michael said. Lucas gasped in horror and began to rush, but Michael stopped him.

"Hop on my scooter!" Michael ordered. "We'll get there a lot faster like this!"

Lucas nodded and hopped on the mini hover scooter. The two quickly drove to Phenac Hotel.

Minutes later, they returned, Lucas gently placed her on a bed. Her breathing was a lot harder, her coughing was getting worse and her fever was still very high. There was already a stack of ice packs next to her

Rui began to get worried, "Will she be alright?"

Lucas sighed. "I hope so…" For some reason, he was the most worried about Dawn.

Lucas stayed with Dawn the rest of the day, going to the bathroom and to get a quick snack occasionally.

"Damn, I'm really sorry I got you into this situation!" Lucas said softly. "Damn, even with Palkia, I can't protect you!"

Dawn weakly turned her head and smiled. "No, it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten in danger, you wouldn't have let your guard down! Please don't beat yourself up!" Dawn suddenly gave a loud cough and she got back to sleep. Lucas smiled as he watched over the sleeping Dawn.

At about twelve o clock, Wes came in. "Lucas, you should get some sleep. You just got through a major battle and it's a big day tomorrow! Don't worry about Dawn, I'll look after her!"

"I'm not that tired…" Lucas muttered, "You should get some sleep, too!"

Wes just smirked. "I'm an insomniac!" He explained, "I don't sleep at all!"

There was a quick pause, until Wes asked a question that made Lucas blush furiously.

"So, what is Dawn to you anyways?" Wes asked.

Lucas grew red in the face. "S…She's a friend! Ok?"

Wes shrugged. "You may say that, but I believe it's more than friendship!"

"Look! I've told you once and I'll tell you again! Lucas retorted defiantly, "Dawn's a close friend, not some life long crush!"

Wes sighed, showing a bit more anger. "How long will it take for that think skull to process the information? The goddamn answers were all in front of you! For example, that voice you hear in your head! And how you blush when Dawn smiles! I can't believe someone like you hasn't seen the signs!"

"How did you…" Lucas began.

Wes smirked. "I have my ways…"

Lucas softened. "So, do you like someone? Is that why you can read me like a book?"

Wes smirked. "You're much smarter than I thought. Yeah, I like someone, and I've liked her since I first met her!"

He turned away and grew red in the face. He added a quick and quiet, "Even though she's a bit violent… Ah, I'd better get out of here, Dawn's fast asleep."

Lucas turned his head to face Dawn, and grew red in the face. Her breathing was back to normal. This was probably the first time he saw her sleep so peacefully. He never realized how cute and… innocent-looking she looked.

Lucas finally realized what that voice was. It was his Love for Dawn!

'Bout time!' The voice muttered. 'Geez, you're so dense, ignoring me all the time!'

Wes smiled. "Well, I'm glad you finally realized your feelings." He headed to the door, but turned to face Lucas once more. "Oh, and by the way, all those times the voice took over?" He smirked again, "You missed a lot of good chances!" And so Wes exited the room, Lucas watching over Dawn until he too grew tired and fell asleep with his heads down on Dawn's bed.

**YAY!! LUCAS FINALLY REALIZED HIS FEELINGS HOORAY!! TEH ROMANCE IS GETTING INTENSE!!**

**I hope you enjoyed the battle, I worked hard on it!**

**Man this chapter was longer than I expected, but it was worth it. In fact… it's as long as my first chapter. O.o**

**Man, I'm terrible with descriptions XD.**

**Anyways, as always, reviews make me happy!**

**Honou**


	6. Purification

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did though, Paul and Dawn would already be together (Go Ikarishipping WOOT!!), Lucas would be in the story (just to make things interesting with a love triangle –rubs hands evilly-), their English voices (I'm fine with the Japanese voices…) wouldn't be gay…, they would actually age and THE EPISODES WOULDN'T BE SO GODDAMN REPETITIVE… Those are a few things I hate about the anime… Ok, sorry, I had to release that stress out ..**

**Sorry for the long update… (Not that much people like this story anyways ), but I had things to do, like… like get ideas… yeah… get ideas… ok anyways, enjoy XDDDDDDD.**

**There are a few hints of Lagomorphshipping (PikachuxBuneary), I kind of think the two together as a couple is cute (Yes, I like PokemonxPokemon, but very rarely) so… yeah…**

**By the way, a new character enters this story. He is an OC, so… yeah…**

**Please review, I try my best T.T. (For Pete's sakes I've already done 5 chaps in this story, and my first story has almost twice as much hits O). Lol jk, but reviews make me really happy as usual. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of perversity and corny romance. Viewer's discretion advised!**

**Chapter 6: Purification**

The next morning, Dawn woke up, feeling relieved that her fever and cough was gone now. She then noticed Lucas, who was resting his head on her bed with his arms as a pillow. Dawn blushed slightly at seeing Lucas look so peaceful, and tried to get up. As she got up, she realized that her legs were still weak and she yelped as she fell to the floor.

Lucas sleepily lifted his head, and noticed Dawn struggling to get up.

Lucas smiled, and went to help Dawn out.

"Maybe you should just rest for the day," Lucas suggested, "After all, you took a lot of stress yesterday!"

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I got hurt a lot more than I expected."

"Be right back, I'll go get you breakfast for you you," Lucas replied, "You just stay there and get some rest.

Dawn nodded and went back to sleep. Lucas blushed slightly and left the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lucas headed over to Rui and asked her what was breakfast was today.

"So, what are we having today?" Lucas asked as he rested on the counter.

Rui smiled. "We're having pancakes and eggs, why?

"Can I have two plates?" He asked.

Rui blinked in disbelief. "TWO ORDERS? TWO ORDERS? YOU PIG! SAVE SOME FOR THE OTHERS!" She screeched angrily.

Lucas covered his ears as Rui continued to reprimand Lucas.

"Er…" Lucas began. His ears were ringing as Rui screeched at him, "The second plate isn't for me. It's for Dawn."

Rui's face suddenly softened. "How's she doing?" she asked in a softer, more worried voice.

Lucas smiled. "Don't worry, she's a lot better now!" he began, "she's just a bit weak on the legs right now. So she can't move around."

Lucas gave another smile. "No need to worry, though. Even though she may seem weak and fragile, Dawn's a strong girl!"

Rui smiled, and handed him two plates of pancakes and eggs. Lucas thanked her and headed back to Dawn's room. He then noticed Ash and Brock in the room Palkia set them last night, both in confusion.

"Where are we?" Ash blinked, "And what happened to Cipher?"

"I have no clue!" Brock muttered, rubbing his cheek, "But, man, my cheek is sore as hell!!"

Lucas blushed a bit in embarrassment. The punch on Brock yesterday must've hurt a lot! He tried to rush back to Dawn's room to give her breakfast, but Ash stopped him.

"Are you the waiter here?" Ash began hungrily, "I'm starved!"

Lucas smiled, but a vein popped on his forehead. "No, I'm giving this plate to my friend. She's hurt pretty badly, so I'm serving her lunch. If you want breakfast, talk to that lady near the kitchen." Lucas turned to leave again, but was stopped by Ash again. Brock stared at Rui, and began to drool.

"What is it?" he said, beginning to get annoyed, "The breakfast is getting cold!"

Ash blinked. "Ok, sorry, I'll talk to you later, but I was just wondering, who's your friend, and why do you look familiar? I feel like I've seen you before."

Lucas smiled. "My friend is Dawn, and I'm Lucas, the current Sinnoh Champ," he added a quick, "Don't call me that please…"

"Oh, so you know Dawn? You look really familiar." Ash blinked, he paused a bit straining to remember Lucas. Brock rolled his eyes and explained to him. Ash realized a few minutes later.

"Oh, you're that person Dawn was talking about in the Pokemon Center." Ash laughed for being so dense, "My names Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu. I've wanted to see you for a long time!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily replied as Lucas greeted him in a friendly manner.

He then blinked again. "Though I still can't understand what I'm doing in, wherever I am. And Dawn, what was she doing with you?"

Lucas smiled. "I'll explain everything, but first I have to serve Dawn breakfast."

"Really! Thanks, I really wanted to see Dawn!" Ash said brightly.

"Ok, what about your other friend?" Lucas asked.

Ash shook his head and pointed to Brock, who was currently flirting with Rui. Wes and Rui both had veins popping in their foreheads. Wes smashed him with a chair that came out of nowhere, Brock's Croagunk Poison Jabbed his waist and Rui also smashed him with her hammer. Ash and Lucas sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, Lucas explained everything to Ash as they headed her room (I don't want to write the whole conversation because… I'm lazy XD Basically he told him about Team Cipher, shadow Pokemon, all that stuff. Not that important anyways .). Lucas then woke Dawn up when they reached her room.

"Dawn wake up, your breakfast is here!" he said softly, "And a friend came over!"

Dawn slowly woke up, and smiled happily as Pikachu and Ash came in.

"Hi Ash, Pikachu!" she said, giving the two a friendly hug. Suddenly, Buneary came out of her ball and began snuggling him. Pikachu slightly blushed and patted her head. Buneary flushed furiously, covering her face with her coat. Lucas, Dawn and Ash smiled, glad that Buneary and Pikachu were happy again.

Dawn then turned to Ash while eating breakfast. "So, what happened in Pallet Town?" she asked.

Ash gave a quick sigh. "It was all a trap. Pallet Town was peaceful as it always was! There was no Team Cipher surrounding my home, but…" Ash paused, gulping.

"But…" Dawn urged him to continue.

"Instead, there was something I never expected." Ash muttered softly, "It was an old friend of mine. Except it looked as if she was possessed, she had purple eyes instead of her tomboyish green eyes, and instead of her warm smile, she gave an evil smirk."

Dawn blinked. "Who was the person?"

Ash sighed. "It was my friend, Misty…"

Lucas flinched, and Dawn gasped. Ash had always talked about her a lot during their journey. She traveled with him for a while, until she had to return and become the Cerulean City gym leader!

Ash continued with his story. "Brock tried his best to get her back to normal, but her Pokemon had strange attacks that I have never seen before. I really wanted to help Brock out, but a feeling inside of me wouldn't let me. I eventually lost the will to fight back! I heard Brock's desperate pleas for help, but couldn't do anything about it. I just stood there, watching Brock's Pokemon get slowly defeated. It almost felt like I lost something I loved dearly."

Lucas remembered this feeling instantly. It was similar to how he felt when Dawn became shadow.

"I know that feeling…" Lucas said softly. "Someone I loved dearly nearly turned on me."

Ash cocked his head. "Who's that person?"

Lucas smiled, trying to change the subject. "Why don't you go ahead and continue with the story." He ignored the voice in his head saying, 'YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU MISSED THE PERFECT CHANCE!!' and merely replied with an internal 'Shut up!' The voice pouted and vanished.

Ash sighed, staring at the floor. "All of Brock's Pokemon were defeated. After the battle, Misty disappeared and three goons grabbed us. They took us to a large building and strapped us to a strange machine. All I last remembered was a surge of shadow tearing through my body and Brock's. Then I blacked out."

Lucas gave a small smile. "I think I know why you hesitated, you're in love with Misty!"

Ash flinched, but gave a small smile. "Read me like a book, but how did you know? Do you have someone you like?"

Lucas turned red in the face, 'Game over, lets hope for a miracle…' he thought. "Yeah, I like-" he began nervously until…

…Michael barged through the room. He wore a Pikachu and Pichu nightcap, Jolteon slippers, Pokeball PJs, and a small Teddiursa teddy bear. Lucas nearly laughed, but Michael threatened him with Rui's hammer.

"So, how are you feeling, Dawn?" he asked, enthusiastically. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dawn gave a small smile. "I'm alright, just a little weak on the legs right now."

Michael sighed. "Here, eat these, Wes says you'll feel a lot better." He handed her three large pills and some water.

"After you finish the pills, head downstairs, Wes wants the two of you to come to the living room." As Michael headed to the door, he turned around, "And don't keep him waiting, Wes is not a patient person!" Lucas swore he saw Michael wink at him and heard him quietly say, 'Saved your butt!' With that, Michael left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Gods, thank you Michael, you saved my life!' Lucas thought to himself in relief. He turned to Ash and smiled. "Sorry, I guess we'll have to finish our chat later." Ash looked bummed, but nodded.

After Dawn ate the pills, the effect was immediate. Dawn felt her legs gain their strength back. The two then got changed and headed to the living room.

As soon as the two reached the living room, they saw Wes, a fully dressed Michael, and Rui with her apron off. Dawn and Lucas took a seat next to each other.

"So, what did you need?" Lucas asked.

"Well," Michael began, "We need to find a way to purify my Shadow Lugia. I tried everything so far, but nothing seems to work. So…"

Wes finished his sentence. "We're going to have a quick double battle."

Lucas blinked. "Why couldn't you just battle yourselves?"

Wes shrugged. "Meh, too boring… Besides, you guys can use the training. After all, you never know when you might face Shadow trainers stronger then Ash and Brock."

Lucas and Dawn nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but he and Dawn barely won that fight. If Dawn hadn't fought back, they would've lost. If they had to fight stronger trainers, they had to get much stronger.

Lucas grinned. "Ok let's battle!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Each trainer uses one Pokemon, no time limit," Wes said, stating the rules.

Lucas and Dawn nodded in agreement. "Fine by us!"

Brock smiled. "I'll be the referee."

Wes nodded, and held out a Pokeball. "Go, Quagsire!"

"Go, Shadow Lugia!" Michael shouted.

Ash instantly fell back at the sight of the black Lugia.

"What the hell?" Ash said in astonishment, "Is that Lugia some sort of new shiny Pokemon?"

Lucas smiled. "No, it's a shadow Pokemon, Michael snagged it, so it's a bit friendlier and it listens to him. When it gets purified, it should return back to normal color."

Ash blinked, but watched the battle without another comment.

"Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn cried.

"Palkia, you're up!" Lucas shouted.

As Buneary came out, it noticed Pikachu and winked at him flirtatiously. Pikachu sighed and smiled back. Palkia gave a small, friendly growl to Buneary, telling it to go on a date later and to focus on the fight. Buneary nodded and got into a fighting stance. Lucas and Dawn smiled as Palkia and Buneary got along with each other.

"Lugia, Shadow Blast, now!" Michael ordered.

Lugia began to charge a fierce beam of wicked air and aimed at Palkia.

"Palkia, Water Pulse!" Lucas ordered.

"RWAHHHHH!!" it shouted as it charged a blue orb of energy.

"Buneary, boost it with Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered.

"Bun…Eary!!" It cried as it shot an icy blue beam at the Water Pulse, making it grow bigger. At the boost of its attack, Palkia shot the ball of icy and aquatic energy. An icy trail followed the attack.

Wes stayed calm as usual, "Quagsire, absorb the attack with your Water Absorb ability!"

Quagsire lazily jumped in front of the attack, and absorbed it.

"Now, Lugia, attack!" he ordered. The Legendary took flight and unleashed the blade of wicked air at Palkia and Buneary.

"Palkia, Spacial Rend!" Lucas ordered.

"Buneary, dodge it with Bounce!" Dawn shouted.

Buneary bounded into the air with its strong legs, and Palkia prepared a blade of spacial energy, but just as it began to swing down, its arm was injured by the Shadow Blast.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch on the way down!" Dawn ordered.

Buneary charged at Quagsire, ready to hit it with a punch from its ears.

"Lugia, guard Quagsire with your wings!" Michael ordered.

Lugia covered Quagsire with its giant wings, making Buneary's punch collide with the attack. The Legendary then swatted Buneary with a ferocious swat of its wings.

"Palkia, grab Buneary!" Lucas ordered.

Palkia dashed, and caught Buneary with its uninjured arm. Buneary gave it a small smile and Palkia smiled back.

"Nice save!" Dawn said to her partner.

Lucas blushed furiously at the sight of her smile. "N…No problem…"

"Quagsire use Mud Shot," Wes ordered.

"Lugia, boost Mud Shot with your Shadow Blast!" Michael shouted.

Quagsire prepared a muddy ball with its flippers. Lugia flew from above, boosting the attack with its Shadow Blast.

"Quagsireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," The mudfish Pokemon cried as it lazily unleashed the ball of mud and shadow.

"Palkia, Spacial Rend, quick!" Lucas ordered.

Palkia tried raising its arm, but its attacking arm was still injured badly from the Shadow Blast.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam on Palkia's arm!" Dawn shouted.

The rabbit Pokemon made an icy cast on its injured arm. Palkia smiled happily, and unleashed a blade of energy, as this happened, the cast shattered, and several shards were sent toward Quagsire and Lugia, who were cut by the millions of shards. There was a big explosion from the attack, making Quasire and Lugia get cut by even more shards that were spread by the explosion.

Michael pouted. "Damn, that was a really good combo attack!"

Wes just stayed calm as usual. "Quagsire, shake it off," Quagsire nodded and shook of the attack, "Great, now let's finish this with Earthquake!"

"QUAG!!" The Pokemon lazily cried as it unleashed a huge tremor. Lugia saw this coming, and took flight with its large wing, avoiding harm. The tremor charged at Palkia's and Buneary's direction.

"Buneary, use Bounce to dodge it!" Dawn ordered.

The bunny Pokemon jumped high in the air, in level with Lugia.

"Palkia, use Earth Power to negate the two attacks!" Lucas ordered.

Palkia nodded, and made the floor erupt with power and negating the Earthquake.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted.

"Bun… Eary!!" the Pokemon shouted as it shot a beam of ice in Lugia's direction.

"Lugia cancel it out with your Shadow Blast!" Michael shouted.

Lugia fired its Shadow Blast and it collided with the Ice Beam. However, the Shadow Blast was too strong, and Buneary fell to the floor. Lugia smirked victoriously as the Bunny Pokemon fell to the floor. Palkia noticed, and dove to save Buneary. Buneary gave a small smile of gratitude, and then fainted.

"Buneary, you were great you deserve a long rest!" Dawn smiled as she returned her Pokemon to its ball. She then turned to Palkia in gratitude.

Lucas smiled. "Dawn, you were great. Don't worry! I'll take care of things from here"

Dawn blushed slightly. "Um, thanks," she then turned to Palkia, "Thanks for saving Buneary! That fall would've really hurt it!"

Palkia roared happily. 'No problem, it was mah pleasure!' The Pokemon smacked Dawn's back enthusiastically while laughing, not noticing how much strength he was applying. The repeated smacks were too much for Dawn and she passed out. Lucas shot him daggers for hitting her so hard, and Palkia chuckled and replied with an 'Oops, sorry lover boy.'

"Man, this is just great, it's two on one, and I have a goofy Palkia who's exhausted from battle!" Lucas muttered.

Palkia looked offended. 'Hey! I'm not that goofy! You should have more confidence in my power! But yeah, you're right, I'm screwed…'

Lucas narrowed his eyes toward Palkia. "Oh yes you are, you're extremely goofy!"

'No I'm not!' Palkia pouted.

"Yes you are!" Lucas countered.

'No,' Palkia childishly replied.

"Yes," Lucas countered again.

'No,' Palkia replied.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

'Yes,' Palkia slyly replied.

"Maybe," Lucas replied cleverly. "Gotcha!"

Palkia pouted. 'Fine, you win. I'm a bit goofy, so what!' The deity stuck its tongue immaturely behind Lucas's back.

"And I guess you're right." Lucas replied, "I shouldn't give up! Who knows, I might actually win!"

Palkia smiled. "Now that's the spirit! Oh, and by the way, I'm always right!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes, and the two began another word war. Michael and Dawn sweat dropped.

"They're like brothers," Michael replied as he watched the two argue, "It's actually pretty funny. It reminds me of how we act together!"

Wes shrugged, and nodded. "I guess… Can we get back into the battle?"

Lucas was currently in a headlock by Palkia. "Huh, oh sure… Get off of me!" he pushed Palkia off of him and Palkia pouted. 'You don't need to tell me what to do, I'm not a kid!'

Lucas pouted back. "You act like it…"

"CAN YOU FOCUS ON THE BATTLE AND STOP ARGUING?!" Wes finally shouted in annoyance.

Lucas and Palkia meekly nodded, and Palkia went to battle mode.

"All right, Palkia, Spacial Rend, full power!" Lucas shouted.

'You got it, one Spacial Rend, coming right up!' Palkia charged up a blade from its arm of Spacial energy and full power, and fired.

"Lugia, take the hit!" Michael ordered.

Lugia defensively covered Quagsire with its large wings. It then glared at Palkia, with a Shadow Blast ready in its mouth.

"Crap, Palkia, Spacial Rend, one more time…" Lucas ordered.

Palkia turned to Lucas, its eyes narrowed. 'Oy, emphasis on 'full power', I'm out of energy, smart one!'

Lucas sighed. "Aw, crap…"

The Shadow Blast hit Palkia, the deity wailed in pain, muttering. 'You could've done 'half power' or 'quarter power' but noooooooooooooooo you didn't think strategically! You had to drain 'ALL' of my energy!' It fell to the floor, completely fainted. That was when Dawn gained consciousness. "Did I miss something?" She mumbled.

Lucas smiled. "No, I just lost!"

'Thanks to your non-strategic thinking!' Palkia pouted, still rubbing its injuries.

"Geez, I wanted to end the fight fast!" Lucas retorted.

'Slow and steady wins the fight!' Palkia immaturely replied.

"You just made that up now!" Lucas spat.

The two began arguing again, and Dawn just sweat dropped in confusion.

Michael smiled, and began his happy dance. "Yay, we win! Great battle by the way!" Lugia rolled its eyes as the boy checked if it's 'Shadow Gauge' went down.

Wes smiled at Michael's cheerfulness, and returned Quagsire to its ball, and thanked his Pokemon for fighting well. He then saw Michael's look of disbelief.

"Lugia didn't purify a bit!" Michael replied.

"What the…" Lucas said in disbelief, "Even after all that?"

Michael looked thoughtful. "Maybe the Professor knows something… I wanna go back home for a bit anyways."

Wes nodded in agreement. "I need to go purify my Garchomp anyways. Let's split up, I'll go with Rui, Ash and Brock to Agate. Dawn and Lucas, you go with Michael to the HQ Lab."

Dawn and Lucas nodded, were off in their separate ways. Michael on his scooter, Dawn and Lucas on Palkia, who was still a bit grumpy. Wes, Rui, Brock and Ash managed to fit in his Hover Bike.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Here it is!" Michael said cheerily, "My house!"

"It's huge!" Lucas remarked as he stared at the vast laboratory. "You actually live here?"

Michael nodded. "Come in, Come in!"

The automatic doors opened. "Hey guys! I'm home!" Michael waved hello, everyone waved back, except for a small, light blue haired girl, who came running to Michael.

"BIG BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the girl replied as she affectionately tackled Michael, "Jovi missed you! Where were you? Why were you gone for so long? Will you play with Jovi?

Jovi then noticed Dawn and Lucas, who were not too surprised when they saw her tackle Michael. (They were too used to Rui.)

"Jovi asks who are your friends?" Jovi asked Michael.

Dawn shyly introduced herself. "Hello, um, my name is Dawn, and this is my friend Lucas. We're both on a vacation from Sinnoh!"

"Hello!" Jovi said astonishingly as enthusiastic as Michael. "Jovi's name is Jovi! Jovi's brother is Michael. Jovi thinks that we'll be good friends since you are big bro's friend.

Lucas snorted. "Geez, what's with the 3rd person talk? It's getting annoying!"

Jovi frowned. "But Big Bro thinks it's cute! Do you not like how Jovi talks?"

Lucas shrugged, and Jovi began to cry. Michael glared at Lucas, rubbing his hand evilly.

"Leave my sister's 3rd person talking out of this!" Michael snapped, "Or else…" The boy then cackled malevolently.

Lucas gave another shrug. "Or what, you'll hit me with Rui's hammer, not possible since Rui's not around. Attack me with Shadow Lugia? You wouldn't release him in your house! What more can you do?"

Michael gleefully whispered in his ear. 'Your secret crush!' Lucas perked up and flushed red furiously.

"Hold on a minute, how did you…?" Lucas began.

Michael just cackled evilly.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't!" Lucas spluttered.

This made Michael cackle even more.

Dawn cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas-" Michael began, but Lucas covered his mouth and replied quickly.

"Says there is nothing wrong!" Lucas replied, ignoring Michael's bites, and his tongue that was licking his hand. He then turned. "Ok, fine, you win! I won't bother your sister!"

Michael cackled. "I knew you would respond like that!"

Dawn looked cluelessly at Lucas. He was hiding something, and was acting very strangely around her lately. She wondered what was wrong.

"Mommy, Professor, I'm home!" Michael said cheerily.

Michael's mom, Lily, smiled, and welcomed Michael warmly. "Hello, Michael, where's Wes?"

"He had stuff to do!" Michael began with his hands behind his head, "So I decided to come home for a while."

"Ah, Michael!" Professor Krane smiled, "How's your Eevee doing?"

"It's not an Eevee anymore!" Michael said cheerily, "Now it's a Jolteon!"

"I see," Professor Krane smiled. "Well, you and your friends treat this place as your home! Oh and Michael, Mike is waiting for you in your room."

"Hm, haven't seen him in a while," Michael cackled, "Can't wait to prank him!"

Lucas and Dawn looked clueless. Dawn formally bowed to Professor Krane thankfully and followed Michael.

"Next stop! My room!" Michael replied adventurously.

"Jovi wants to follow!" Jovi replied playfully.

"Sorry, Jovi, Michael has some stuff to do!" he said sweetly, "Michael will play with Jovi after Michael is done!"

"Ok," Jovi nodded, "Jovi will wait for you!"

"What the hell is up with the 3rd person talk?" Lucas growled, "It's really annoying!"

Michael smiled sweetly. "That's precisely why Michael is doing it!" he replied in a sweeter, more innocent tone, "Michael wants to annoy Lucas to death!"

Lucas snorted angrily, and Dawn meekly followed.

Michael's room was filled with Pokemon toys, their sleeping pets, Michael's Plusle and Jovi's Minum, Mimi. Sleeping on Michael's desk messy, black haired teen, about Lucas's age, who wore a black vest and a white t-shirt, he had blue jeans and white and black sneakers and was snoring lightly.

Michael cackled evilly as he carried a frying pan and a wooden spoon that randomly came out of no where. Devil horns protruded from his head. Michael was gone, and his dark-side took over!

"Michael says WAKE UP!!" he said as he placed the pan on his face and then banging with his wooden spoon. Slowly, the teen stirred.

"Damn, who woke me up…" he groaned, "Oh, hey Michael…"

"Guys, this is my friend Mike (OC alert!)," Michael said as he introduced him.

"Yo," Mike waved at the two. Lucas just waved, there was something about him that he didn't like, but he didn't know what.

"Um, hello, my name is Dawn and this is my friend Lucas!" Dawn bowed formally as usually. Mike grew red in the face, 'Damn she's cute. And she's wearing a miniskirt! Alright! Panties shot!' he dreamily thought. He turned to Michael, eager to know her name.

"Hey Michael, who's that really cute girl over there?" He asked his friend as he slicked up his black hair.

"Uh, she's a friend from Sinnoh," He began, "But I wouldn't…"

It was too late, Mike casually walked up to Dawn. Michael shrugged. "I did warn him, but noooooooooooooo, no one listens to Michael…" He then pouted, wondering how long it'll take for Lucas to snap.

"Hey, there cutie," Mike said to Dawn silkily, "What's your name?" As he asked the question, he scanned Dawn's slender legs, and saw her plain white undies under her Mini-skirt. Damn she had a good body.

"Um, my name is Dawn," she replied meekly, slightly growing red in the face.

"Dawn, eh," he replied, "Cute name for a cute girl…" Dawn grew red in embarrassment from this.

A vein popped from Lucas's head, his eyes flashed with anger as he flirted with Dawn. Now he knew why he didn't like him, he was a pervert! He wanted to kill him right now, but he had to stay calm! This was Michael's friend! He didn't want to cause any trouble.

Michael grew a sweat drop. "Strike one…" he muttered.

"So," Mike asked silkily, "Wanna go out for a drink?" He stared at Dawn's chest. She had a small chest, but that was what made her even cuter!

"Um, I'm really busy right now…" Dawn said politely, "Besides, I already like somebody, and he likes me back!"

"Well, with a cute girl like you, not surprising!" he replied silkily. Dawn's already red face grew even redder.

Lucas felt like he was about to explode as another vein popped o his head. First he flirts with her, now he asks her out. And he's checking her out! If he did one more perverted thing, he would kill the next thing he saw!

"Strike two…" Michael muttered.

Mike grinned as he purposely dropped a red ball. "Oops, sorry, I dropped something. I'm such a klutz! Can you pick it up please?"

"Um, sure…" Dawn replied as she bent down to pick the ball up. Mike grinned, and groped Dawn's butt. Dawn gave a small yelp.

"What was that for?" Dawn pouted angrily as she rubbed her defiled spot.

"Oops," Mike said, "I guess my hand just slipped."

"Strike three…" Michael muttered, "Game over…"

Veins popped all over Lucas head, his face was bright red with anger. That was it, Mike had to die! Flirting and asking her out was one thing, but defiling her! Unacceptable! The angry teen stormed toward Mike, Michael watching in interest.

"You, perv, come closer…" He growled, "I know a secret about Dawn, after all, I am her childhood friend."

Mike smiled brightly. "Really what?" He grew near, Lucas replied instantly.

"This, you stupid pervert!" Lucas stomped on Mike's foot. Mike howled in pain, and rolled on the floor in pain, wailing for his poor foot. Lucas turned away with his hands in his pockets and headed out of Michael's room, but was stopped by Dawn.

Dawn frowned. "Lucas, what was that for?"

"I guess my foot slipped, just like his hand slipped on you butt…" he replied harshly as he exited, "Be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

Michael sighed. "I tried to warn you…"

Mike just whimpered. "Oh, shut up and help soothe my foot. Damn, he stomps hard!"

Michael sighed and he massaged his foot. "Why does no one ever listen to me… is it because of my Dark side?"

Dawn pouted as she crossed her arms as Michael continued to massage Mike's foot. Ever since they defeated Ash and Brock, he's been more protective of her! She wondered what was wrong.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Lucas headed entered the bathroom, he pounded his fist to the wall. 'Damn, why'd I lose my temper? I mean, I know that Mike was flirting and being perverted with her, but that doesn't mean that I had to defend her! She could probably take care of herself! I should go apologize…'

Lucas calmed himself down, washed his face in the bathroom, and headed out. Only to find himself face to face with a stern faced Dawn.

Dawn had her arms crossed, ands her face was serious. "Lucas, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately!" She said sternly, "You're my friend, c'mon you can tell me!"

Lucas gulped, 'But it's more then friendship… at least in my situation.' he thought in his head sadly. He wanted to say that more than anything, but all that came out was, the voice in his head just pouted, 'Geez, your such a wuss! I would've talked to her already!'

'I'm different than you are!' Lucas snapped back, the voice pouted again, 'Gee that's funny, considering I am you!' Lucas didn't want to admit, but the voice did have a point there. Lucas just replied with 'I'll tell her when I'm ready!'

"Lucas?" Dawn frowned as Lucas internally argued with himself. Lucas twitched, and turned to Dawn.

"Sorry, Dawn, I just lost my temper back then, I didn't know what came over me!" Lucas replied softly. "Ever since the incident yesterday, I just couldn't bear seeing you hurt again!"

Dawn smiled softly. "Is that why you sere acting so strangely lately?"

Lucas nodded, even though he was half lying, it was partially true.

Dawn smiled again. "Lucas, I know that you're hiding something, can you tell me what it is?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell my secret yet, though I can give you a hint…"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

"It a secret that I'm keeping about you, that's all I can say right now. Until I'm ready, wait for my secret ok?" Lucas mumbled. Dawn gave a puzzled look, but nodded her head. "Anyways, we should return to Michael's room. I need to apologize!"

Dawn nodded with agreement. "Ok!"

Back in Michael's room, Michael had Mike's foot on ice. Mike gave a horrified look at Lucas, but Lucas just smiled.

"Sorry about the foot incident," Lucas said apologetically, "I honestly didn't know what came over me!"

Mike grinned back. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have messed with your girl!"

Lucas and Dawn both blushed furiously. Mike winked at Michael and Michael cackled evilly. Lucas muttered, "Damn that Michael…"

"Sorry about flirting with you Dawn, I couldn't help it!" He replied, "I have a tendency to let my perverse side take over, but thanks to Lucas, I got back to normal!"

Dawn smiled back. "I'll try and keep that in mind!"

"Dawn, tell me if he does anything that is perverse to you…" Michael said evilly as Dark Michael took over again, "I'll be sure to deal with him personally!" He cackled evilly as he held his pan and wooden spoon malevolently. Mike gave a look of horror, and Michael cackled threateningly.

Out of nowhere, the devil horns disappeared and Michael returned to normal. "By the way Mike, do you know anything about purifying Shadow Lugia?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's only one possible way!" he replied, "All the slots of the purify chamber must be at max tempo. That's probably the only way I know of."

Michael smiled. "Thanks Mike, you're a great source of info!" He and Dawn left, but Lucas stayed behind. "Wow, you sure know a lot about Shadow Pokemon!"

Mike smiled. "I study Shadow Pokemon a lot here in the HQ Lab. I'm currently working on Shadow Trainers, but they're a lot more complex and recent, so I don't know much."

"So do you have any Pokemon?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of Fire types at home. I love Fire types, but the one that I'm most fond of is my pet Growlithe. It was a present from Michael, so it's really special to me." Mike replied.

Lucas gave another smile. When he wasn't a pervert, he was actually a great friend! Now he felt even guiltier for stepping on his foot like that.

"By the way, if you like Dawn, you should go tell her while you can!" Mike replied, "You'll never know when she might move on! So I suggest telling her your feelings ASAP!"

Lucas smiled. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, but how did you know?"

Mike gave a goofy smile. "Lucas my friend, I'm not the only source of information! And it was pretty obvious from the start."

Lucas grumbled. "Damn Michael… I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

"Anyways, you should get back to Michael and Dawn." Mike replied, "They're probably waiting for you!"

Lucas realized the time. "Yeah, see ya!" With that, Lucas ran off. Mike sighed as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Damn, Dawn was a real cute girl, probably the cutest girl I've ever seen!" He said to himself, "But I have a feeling that Lucas will be a better boyfriend then I ever will." With that final thought, he fell asleep on Michael's desk.

Lucas ran downstairs, with Dawn and Michael waiting for him downstairs. Michael was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Geez, Lucas, what took you so long?" Michael whined, "You missed the purification ceremony!"

"Sorry, I was having a conversation with Mike," Lucas smiled, "He's actually a real nice guy!"

Michael nodded. "I'm glad you're getting along!" Michael then turned to cackle, "He's also really fun to tease!"

"Ok, now let's get back! Wes is probably waiting for us!" Michael replied as they headed back Palkia and Michael's scooter. That was when Jovi came along.

"Jovi wants to come along too!" Jovi pouted.

Michael smiled gently. "Michael has something to do right now! Michael is sorry, but Jovi can't come along! But Mikey will play with you, he said so! Mikey should be in my room, sleeping."

Jovi nodded and headed back into the lab. That was when Michael gave an evil cackle.

"Michael, you're a cruel little boy…" Lucas grumbled.

Michael gave a 'puppy dog look.' "Who, me?"

Lucas snorted. Yes you, now don't play innocent with me!"

"But Michael isn't playing innocent," He began sweetly. "Michael is being Michael!" There was a quick pause, and then Lucas and Michael began laughing. "Damn Michael you're so silly it's funny!"

"Like Michael said, Michael is being Michael!" He replied, still laughing and talking, they headed to their transportation. Dawn smiled at seeing Lucas and Michael get along so well. They were acting more like brothers everyday! Suddenly Lucas gave a really nice smile, one that was different from all his other smiles. He actually looked attractive in Dawn's view! Dawn felt her cheeks grow red.

Dawn turned around, still blushing furiously. 'Can it be? Am I falling for Lucas?' She asked herself, 'This can't be! I'm in love with Paul, but now… I'm not so sure…'

Dawn looked sadly at the floor and listened to Lucas and Michael engage in conversation. She was torn between the two people that she loved! And Lucas's secret, what did he mean? As these thoughts raced in her mind, Dawn placed her arms behind her back, and felt a light breeze blow her silky, navy blue hair gently.

Lucas glanced at Dawn in mid-conversation, and blushed furiously. Her hand were behind her back, and she stared sadly at the ground with a light breeze blowing her hair. Damn, she looked really cute and innocent like that!

"Hey Dawn, let's go!" Michael shouted enthusiastically.

"Ah, wait for me!" Dawn cried as she left her train of thought. She hurried and caught up the blushing Lucas, Palkia who was silently teasing him, and Michael, who was bounce and cheerful as usual. It would take a long time for Dawn to realize that her relation with Paul would end, and a new love would blossom.

**IM FINISHED W/ TEH CHAPTER!!XDDDDDDD TEH ROMANCE ISH GETTING INTENSE, EH?! I ISH ON A ROLLLLLLLL XDXDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways, I really liked how I made Palkia like an immature little boy. If you don't too bad for you! This is my story XDDDD. Palkia doesn't really talk, he roars or growls, but I was nice enough to translate XD.**

**I know, Mike is a pervert, (I did warn you…) but I thought that a pervert in the story would make it funnier, so Mike was born XDDDDDD. He won't play a major role in the story. He's just here for comedy relief.**

**Please review. Or this guy dies…**

**Mike: No, not me! I'm too young to die!**

**Me: Hehehehehehehehe….. –Holds Toxicroak's Pokeball-**

**Just kidding XD! -Mike sighs in relief- Anyways reviews make me happy as usual!**

**Anyways until next chapter, peace out!**

**Honou**


	7. Vacation in the Moonstone Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! But I do own my OC, Mike.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!! HOORAY!!**

**This chapter has practically nothing to do with the story's plot, but I just thought that it would be fun to write!**

**Anyways enjoy! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Warning: This chapter is even more perverse than the last. It has the corniest romance I've ever seen (I think…)! Viewer's discretion advised! **

**Vacation in Moonstone Springs**

Dawn, Lucas and Michael returned back to the Hotel in Phenac. They expected Wes to be back now, but he wasn't there.

"That's strange…" Michael muttered while scratching his head. "Wes is never usually late!"

"Maybe something happened," Lucas said thoughtfully, "Or maybe we're just too early."

Michael shrugged. "Maybe, but for now, I think we should just kick back and relax for a while. I'm pretty hungry, so I'll make some of my famous sandwiches."

Lucas's stomach growled and his face turned red in embarrassment. "Ok, I'm pretty hungry anyways."

"How about you, Dawn?" Michael asked.

"Huh, oh sure…" Dawn mumbled quietly while she stared at the floor.

"Ok, time to make sandwiches!!" Michael said cheerily as he skipped to the kitchen, completely oblivious to Dawn's quietness. But Lucas thought otherwise.

Lucas frowned as he saw Dawn sit on the couch quietly and continue to stare at the floor. She was being a lot quieter than usual ever since yesterday. Even on the trip back to the hotel she remained quiet. Lucas knew that something was on her mind, but what could it be?

Lucas walked up to Dawn and sat next to her. "Hey Dawn, is there something wrong? You've been awfully quiet lately!"

Dawn shrugged, still staring at the floor.

"Aren't I always quiet? Nothing's wrong, no need to worry!" she mumbled quietly.

Lucas stared at Dawn. There was definitely something wrong. Dawn was a quiet girl, but was never this quiet. Something was on her mind, and he was going to find out what it was, whether she liked it or not!

Lucas placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn, look at me! I know something is on your mind. It's ok, you can tell me, because I am your friend!"

Dawn glanced at Lucas, whose face was stern and his eyes were filled with worry. Dawn turned away shyly while blushing.

'It's more than friendship though,' Dawn thought while still blushing, 'Damn, I'm so confused…'

Lucas gave a sigh. He thought that what Dawn would need fight now is some alone time. After all, she was an eleven year old girl, with a young romantic relationship with her ex-boyfriend, and she was still growing!

"Dawn, if you don't feel like talking, I can leave and you could have some time alone!" he said gently. Lucas stood up and prepared to leave, but Dawn tugged his pants, telling him to sit down.

Lucas stared at Dawn, whose face was turned around. She was blushing furiously. "Lucas, I want you to stay next to me. I'm sorry for being so quiet. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now!"

Lucas smiled reassuringly. "Ok, I'll stay here, but what do you have in your mind?"

"It's complicated, but-" Dawn began, but was interrupted by Michael, who brought a plate of various sandwiches. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sandwich time, time to eat!" He said cheerily.

"Alright I'm starved!!" Lucas exclaimed as he got off his chair and ran to the table, but stopped when he noticed Dawn still sitting on the couch. Her face was still turned away and she was still blushing hard.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged and smiled. "I'm not that hungry right now!" But then her stomach growled loud enough for Lucas to hear. This caused Dawn to blush with embarrassment.

"Ok, I guess I'm a bit hungry…" She replied as she got off the couch and the three began to eat the sandwiches. Dawn took a small bite of her sandwich and smiled happily. Michael's sandwiches may have been cut up badly, but they were very good. She then sweat dropped when she saw Michael and Lucas have a sandwich eating contest, and Lucas was obviously winning.

"Ha, ha I win!!" Lucas grinned as he patted his stomach, "Damn, your sandwiches are good. I never knew you had it in you!"

"Michael did!" he replied cheerily, "Michael knows everything!"

Lucas and Michael banged the table, laughing their heads off. "Damn Michael, you're killing me!"

"That's the point!" Michael replied between laughs, "Michael wants to kill Lucas by making his head fall off from laughter!" This just made the two of them laugh harder. Dawn giggled as she watched the two laugh their heads off. She felt the stress lift her body as she watched the two act like brothers.

Michael shrugged as soon as he recovered from laughter. "I wasn't trying very hard on the contest anyways!"

Lucas laughed. "Sure you weren't! That's why you were glancing me to see how much I ate!"

"Geez, why are we talking about eating?" Michael said, changing the subject, "Let's talk about a new subject!" There was a silence. Then Michael spoke with an evil grin spread across his face.

"How bout we talk about… romantic interests!" He suggested.

Lucas and Dawn blushed furiously at the idea. "W… What about romantic interests?" Lucas stuttered.

Michael cackled. "You know what I'm talking about!"

Lucas then turned to Michael, attempting to turn his subject around. "Do you have anyone you like?" He asked cleverly.

"Yes I do!" He said.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Jovi…" He replied sarcastically.

Dawn and Lucas stared at Michael weirdly. Then Michael pouted. "Geez, I'm just kidding, I don't have anyone that I like, yet… Hey look, someone's coming!"

Michael was right. Four people were heading toward them on a hover bike. The four figures then ran toward their hotel. Lucas squinted his eyes, and saw Wes, Rui, Ash and Brock. As soon as they got close, Wes came in the hotel, panting hard as if he was running. Rui, Ash and Brock smiling as they came in and looking very excited. As soon as Wes caught his breath, he looked up, a grin on his face.

"Pack your bags!" Wes said with a smile, "We're going on a trip!"

Lucas blinked. "But what about Cipher?" He asked.

Wes sighed. "We've been fighting Cipher members left and right, it's about time we take it chill and relax!"

"Great, sounds fine by me! Where are we going?" Lucas asked, looking eager.

Rui smiled. "While we were at Agate Village, a generous old man gave us tickets to a famous spring called the Moonstone Springs! The old man said that was the second best vacation spot in Orre! Runner-up to Phenac City!"

"Awesome, a spring!" Lucas said excitedly, "When do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow!" Wes said, grinning. "Pack your stuff, because we'll be there for a while. And don't forget your swimsuit!"

"Swimsuit?" Lucas said with a confused look.

Wes smirked. "It's a single spring, and they don't want any nosebleeds, so they have a swimsuit policy!"

'Single spring!' Lucas and Dawn thought both of them blushing furiously. The two stared at each other, but then turned away, their blush deepening.

Michael giggled as the girls left to pack their bags. "Lucas, you pervert! Even Wes wouldn't imagine Rui in a swimsuit. Right, Wes?"

Rui shot Wes an evil glare. Wes slightly blushed, but gave a calm and casual response. "O… Of course I wouldn't, don't be silly!"

Michael cackled and headed to his room to pack up. Lucas blushed in silence and headed to his room. Michael had obviously had him there! Wes also went to his room, with a slight blush.

'I can't believe that we're going to a spring!' Dawn thought excitedly as she packed up, 'I've really enjoyed this vacation so far! But I have a feeling this will be a lot better than getting hurt or put in danger all the time! And then there's Lucas…'

Dawn entered a dreamy state, thinking about Lucas, but she quickly shook it off, blushing furiously. 'What am I thinking?! Paul's my crush! But for some reason, I'm getting less interested in him, and more interested in Lucas!'

Dawn stopped packing, feeling the stress of loving two people and not knowing who she would choose. Tears of stress started to fall from her eyes. This was too much for the eleven year old girl to take!

Rui seemed to notice Dawn's pain from hearing her outside, and knocked on her door. Dawn wiped her tears.

"Come in…" She said quietly, wiping the rest of her tears.

Rui opened the door, and poked her head in. "Is everything ok in there?"

Dawn sniffled. "It's ok, everything is fine here! No need to worry!" She then smiled weakly.

Rui narrowed her eyes and entered Dawn's room. She sat down next to her. "Ok, there is definitely something wrong! I can tell from your eyes. There's no need to hide it! I can help out! Me being older, I have more experience with young romance!"

Dawn sighed. "But have you ever been in a situation where you were torn between the two people you love?" She mumbled silently.

Rui blinked in astonishment. "So that's your problem?"

Dawn stared sadly at the floor, biting her lip, and nodded.

Rui gave a thoughtful look. "Hm, that's quite a tough problem!" She then turned to Dawn. "To tell you the truth, I've only liked one person! And one person only…"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rui smiled and nodded her head. She then cackled silently. "He's also a great way to get rid of stress because he doesn't mind!" She added silently. Dawn sweat dropped, and already realizing who she liked.

"Well, the only thing that I can say is to go with the one you think that you like most! Basically follow your heart! I know its cliché and stupid, I don't even know why I offered such advice, but it's the best words of wisdom I can think of! Who do you think that you like more?"

Dawn stared at the floor. "I really don't know, I seem to like Lucas more, but I've been with Paul for quite a while…"

"Well, I didn't expect you to find the answer to come instantly, but the truth will be revealed eventually. Anyways, let's stop talking about boys and start packing up!"

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Ok!"

After a few minutes of packing, Rui and Dawn were done.

"Thanks for helping me out with the packing!" Dawn said smiling, "And even more thanks for the advice! You're a great friend!"

Rui smiled. "It's been a pleasure talking to you! Well, I have to cook dinner, see ya!" She headed to the door, but then paused.

"By the way, since Lucas said that he had a secret for you, he might mean that he has feelings for you!" She began, "But I wouldn't know because I can't read minds." She smiled and left the rooms. Dawn looked astonished.

'Lucas, like me? That can't be true! He just thinks of me as a friend! But he does act kind of strangely when he's around me!' Dawn thought. She then stared at the ground, "Follow my heart, eh, it's saying to go for Lucas. Ok! I won't hide anymore! I'm sorry, Paul, but I think I've moved on!"

Dawn sighed. She grew tired of thinking. She changed to her pajamas, and slumped on her bed. Soon her eyes began to droop, and she soon fell asleep. Rui opened the door to invite her for dinner, but saw her asleep. She smiled and closed the door, letting the blue-haired girl sleep peacefully.

The next day, Dawn woke up early with her mind on the vacation.

'Today we go on the vacation!' Dawn thought, 'I can't wait!'

Dawn carried her pack, and headed toward the living room. Wes, Michael, Brock, and Rui were already awake.

Rui smiled. "Good morning, Dawn!"

Dawn smiled back and gave a small bow. "Good morning, guys!"

"Ok, so almost everyone is here!" Michael said, "We just have to wait for Ash and Lucas!"

After a few minutes, they heard a Thunder Bolt from Ash's room.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They heard Ash cry as he was fried by the Thunder Bolt. Then Ash came out with his hair standing up in static. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Morning, guys," He mumbled tiredly, "You can thank Pikachu for waking me up."

Michael and Rui began laughing, Wes and Brock just smiled and Dawn giggled quietly.

Ash snorted while crossing his arms. "Hey, that wasn't even that funny!"

"Pika pika chu pika!" Pikachu scolded to its trainer. (You would've been the last one awake if it wasn't for me!)

Ash sighed. "I guess so, but warn me next time!"

"Pika…" Pikachu replied flatly. (I warned you five billion times! You just hugged me like a teddy bear!")

Michael and Rui burst into laughter again. Ash's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. Buneary came out of its ball and hugged Pikachu's arm while blushing. Pikachu slightly blushed back.

"Well, I'd better wake up Lucas!" Michael said, he then cackled silently, his Jolteon's Pokeball was in his hands.

A few minutes later, they heard Lucas shout. "MICHAEL, I'M ALREADY AWAKE! SO STOP ZAPPING AND POKING ME WITH JOLTEON'S FUR!!" Lucas came out of his room with Michael following him. He looked exhausted.

"Hey guys…" He grumbled, trying to get his hair back to normal, "Damn it Michael, I'll get you for that!" Michael and Jolteon cackled evilly.

"Well, that's everyone!" Wes smiled, "Let's go!"

The group reached the train station in Phenac, and ordered tickets to Moonstone Valley. The trip took a few hours, but was definitely worth the wait!

"Here we are!" Wes said, smiling, "Moonstone Valley!"

"It's beautiful!" Dawn remarked as she stared at the vast valley, "No wonder it's such a great vacation spot!"

Lucas had to agree and smiled at Dawn.

'I'll have to admit, it is pretty nice! But this valley will never be as beautiful as you are, Dawn…' He thought while blushing slightly.

"Let's get our rooms and go to the hot spring!" Rui grinned, "I've been dying to get a bath here!"

After they got their rooms and unpacked, the men went to the men's changing room, and the girls went to the girl's changing room. But what they didn't know was that our favorite pervert was peeking at them from afar.

'Ok, just one peek. Then I'll go to the springs,' our pervy friend thought. He took a quick peek at Dawn's nudeness and took a quick picture with a camera he got out of nowhere. He then cackled (with a very large nosebleed), quietly saying the words, "Success!" He then snuck into the springs and submerged into the deep waters, preparing his next plan and trying to stop his nosebleed.

The boys finished changing and went out. Michael had yellow, Plusle and Minun trunks with colorful, Pokeball goggles around his neck. Wes had plain silver and black swim trunks. Ash had bright red swim trunks with a Pikachu on it Brock just had plain, grey trunks.

Soon the girls came out. Dawn had a cute, blue one-piece swimsuit and she had her hair down. Rui had an orange one-piece swimsuit and she also had her pigtails down. This was the first time Lucas, Dawn, Ash and Brock had seen Rui with her hair down.

Dawn and Lucas stared at each other in their swimsuits, and turned their faces away blushed furiously.

Wes and Rui glanced at each other. They turned away, but you could notice the slight blush from both of them!

Ash saw the four of them and sighed. "Man, I wish Misty was here, I really wanted to take her with me, but…"

Brock turned and smiled. "It's ok. I know how much you miss her! Don't worry, we'll turn her back to normal, I promise!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Brock, you're a great friend." Brock nodded and smiled back.

Michael was already in the springs. "What are you guys waiting for?" He shouted, "Come in! The water's great!"

Lucas glared at Michael. "Michael, you jerk! When did you get in?"

Michael cackled. "While you were admiring each other's swimsuit!" This made Lucas and Dawn blush furiously. Wes and Rui just blushed slightly once again.

"Er, well anyways, come out everyone!" Lucas said, trying to change the subject and throwing the Pokeballs of all his Pokemon.

Everyone liked Lucas's idea and let out their Pokemon. Buneary dragged Pikachu into the spring, blushing furiously. Palkia happily watched Pikachu and Buneary date, and Pikachu gave a small sigh.

As for Infernape, she and the other Fire, Ground and Rock types hid in the corner. Infernape clutched its tail in horror as she watched her trainer enter the springs. Staraptor had an evil smirk on her face. She grabbed Infernape with her talons and carried Infernape over the spring. Infernape thrashed in horror and Staraptor smiled in amusement.

Lucas sighed. "Staraptor, quit teasing Infernape!"

Staraptor pouted, but placed the Fire monkey on the floor. Infernape narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue at Staraptor. Still shaking from her experience, it headed back to its corner. Staraptor found a perch and started to preen itself.

Dawn entered the springs, eager to take a bath! She found a seat found a seat next to Lucas, and sat down. But as she sat down, she felt her butt get groped by what seemed like a hand.

Dawn gave a small yelp and stood up. Everyone stared at Dawn. She blushed red in embarrassment and sat back down, only to get groped again.

Dawn twitched uncomfortably, but sat still and began bathing. Whatever was groping her seemed to be rubbing faster and faster as time passed. It appeared to be enjoying what it was doing. Dawn tried to ignore this, but she was beginning to become irritated. She stood up and saw a hand rubbing her butt.

That was when Mike suddenly emerged from the waters with his bright red face. It was hard to tell if it was red from groping her or from staying in the hot water for a long time. His hand was on Dawn's butt, and his face was like he was in paradise.

"This is the life!" He said dreamily, rubbing Dawn's butt as fast as he could, not taking notice of everyone glaring angrily at him. "I've been dying to grope Dawn's butt since the first time I did it!"

Dawn glared angrily at Mike's bright red face with her arms crossed. He then realized Dawn wasn't in the springs alone. Rui had her hammer ready and glared at Mike angrily. Lucas was even angrier then Rui was. Ash cocked his head in confusion, and Brock almost had a nosebleed, face amused. Brock shook his head and then explained the situation to Ash. Ash understood and then crossed his arms angrily at Mike. Michael had devil horns. He cackled evilly with his frying pan and his wooden spoon. Wes just glared at Mike, with a small vein popped on his head and his arms crossed.

Most of the Pokemon also surrounded him, glaring venomously at him.

"Aw, crap…" Mike muttered. He released Dawn's butt and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys!"

"Say hi to your friend Mr. Frying Pan and Mrs. Wooden Spoon!" Michael cackled and he smashed Mike with the Pan and again with his spoon.

At Michael's first attack, everyone started to beat him up. Wes just watched. He was too calm and cool to do things like that. Dawn, being the nice girl she is, just scolded Mike harshly as everyone beat him up.

Mike stood there in a daze. Everyone stood back as Rui delivered the final blow with the swing of her hammer. She swung down, making the perverted teen unconscious and made him sink into the spring waters.

"Ah, Mike!" Dawn's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and dove into the spring waters. Pervert or not, he didn't deserve to drown!

Rui scratched her head. "We went a bit overboard, huh?"

Everyone nodded. Rui sighed and threw her hammer aside.

Dawn felt her body get hot from the steamy waters. She scanned the water for Mike. She then noticed Mike sinking. Dawn kicked her legs hard and swam toward Mike. She had to hurry, or else she would run out of breath!

Dawn went by Mike's side and carried Mike's arm over her neck. She then began swimming up.

As Dawn swam up, she noticed the arm wrapped around her neck was groping her chest (in other words… her breasts…). Dawn saw Mike's look of content. That was the last straw for Dawn. She let Mike sink and kicked his head with her foot. She swam for the surface, fuming angrily.

When Dawn reached the surface, she filled her lungs with the crisp, warm air. It felt nice on her soaked face.

Michael cocked his head. "What happened to Mike?" He asked.

"That stupid perv can go die for all I care!" Dawn growled angrily in a way that surprised even Lucas. She stormed out of the springs angrily. Lucas sighed, and went fishing for Mike. Mike was dazed and had stars floating above his head.

Michael pouted. "Mike, I think that you went a little bit overboard with the pervyness today!" He replied. "How did you get here anyways?"

"I couldn't help it!" Mike said weakly, while scratching his head, "Dawn has such a nice butt and…"

Before Mike could finish, Lucas dropped Mike with a vein popped on his head and let him drown. He stormed out of the springs angrily. Michael sighed and sat him to a rock.

"I got here because my grandpa owns the place!" He began while trying to catch his breath from nearly drowning three times. "I haven't seen him in a long time so I wanted to visit him! But I didn't expect to see you guys!"

Michael sighed. "I'm bored, I'm gonna play ping-pong!" He left the spring, returned his Pokemon, and headed for the ping-pong table. Wes decided to join him, and for obvious reasons, Rui joined him. Ash and Brock didn't want to be alone with Mike after what he did and left with them. Mike sighed with the picture he took in his hands, he was all alone now. He knew what Michael wanted him to do. Clutching the picture of Dawn tightly, Mike began to reflect on his mistakes…

As Ash and Brock headed for the ping-pong tables, Ash couldn't help but worry.

"That Mike guy must have really hurt Dawn!" He said softly, "In our travels together, we've never seen her THIS mad before! Even Paul had never made her that mad before!"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, but I have a feeling that Lucas might be able to fix things up!"

Ash blinked in cluelessness. "What do you mean?"

Brock gave a weak smile. "Ash, sometimes you're so dense it's not even funny! Haven't you noticed Lucas is much nicer towards Dawn than the rest of us! And Dawn really looks up to Lucas as a friend. But I think that it'll be more than that, eventually, when they open up that is…"

Ash's eyes widened. He finally understood! "So you think that…"

Brock smiled. "That's precisely what I'm thinking!" They finally reached the tables after their conversation was finished.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dawn stormed back to the changing room. She had just about enough today! Mike just had to ruin her vacation for her! Se hated being in this region! Almost everyone in this region wanted to harm her! She began to regret going with Lucas in the first place!

Dawn paused. Why did she go with him anyways? Maybe it was because she had nothing to do! But deep inside, she knew it was some other reason. Tears started to form from her eyes. She was so confused right now!

Lucas caught up with Dawn. He could tell that this vacation started out bad for her. Lucas walked up to her friend, and attempted to comfort her.

"Dawn…" He began softly.

Dawn turned around. Her face was filled with tears. Lucas gave a long sigh. He was right! Dawn was badly hurt from all this.

"What?" She sniffled as she wiped her tears.

Lucas handed Dawn three tickets to Sinnoh. "You, Ash, and Brock can go back home if you want to! And I can enjoy my vacation with Rui, Wes and Michael." He began softly. Dawn noticed that he talked in a very sad tone.

Lucas continued. "You just got into a lot of danger, and I couldn't protect you," he began, "If you're sick of it, use those tickets to go back home! And if you're afraid of giving back Lucario, go ahead and keep her! Think of it as a present from me!" Lucas gave a kind smile, but Dawn could see the tears forming in his eyes. Lucas wiped his tears, he had to stay strong!

Dawn stared at the floor and mumbled. "I can't leave you yet! There's still so much I have to do! So much I have to see! I haven't realized it, but I'm really enjoying Orre!"

Lucas smiled. "Then you can always come back when Cipher's gone!"

Dawn blushed. "But I don't want to leave!! It's like a new adventure! And Lucas…"

"Yes?" He urged her to continue.

"It took me a long time to realize, but my relationship with you is much more than friendship!" Dawn replied softly, still blushing in her cheeks.

Lucas blushed. 'She likes me? Dawn actually likes me!! But what about her other crush? What if he's still in love with Dawn? I can't bear to hurt him!' But a part of him was relieved, and overjoyed that Dawn had a crush on him. The voice within was dancing his head off.

"I… I'm sorry Dawn, but I don't know if I like you back…" He replied while still blushing. This made the voice stop dancing and made it yell angrily at him. Lucas just ignored this, "I'm not ready to understand my feelings yet! When I'm ready, I'll tell you!"

Dawn nodded, but a part of her knew that Lucas liked her back!

"Let's go back!" She replied softly, "I have to apologize to Mike!"

Lucas smiled. "Ok!!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After Dawn and Lucas had their conversation, Mike was sitting alone in the springs. The picture of the nude Dawn was ripped up and thrown into a trash can. He saw Dawn, and hid his face in the spring waters.

Dawn smiled. "Mike, it's ok, I forgive you! I know you were just joking. Besides, changing old habits is hard! I should have realized that before I snapped."

Mike smiled, and rose from the springs. He replied softly. "Thanks for forgiving me!" Dawn smiled. "Now let's go play some ping-pong!"

The two nodded and entered the ping-pong table. Michael smiled brightly. Everyone was in robes. The girls had red robes while the boys had blue ones.

"So Dawn finally had the courage to tell you her feelings?" He whispered to Lucas silently, "Did you reply back?"

Lucas shook his head, and Michael pouted.

"Geez, you're such a wuss! You should just go and tell her!" He said while pouting.

"I'm not ready yet!" Lucas said while blushing, "Besides, I can't bear to hurt her ex-boyfriend! What if he still loves Dawn? I don't want to be in the way of their relationship!"

Michael pouted, but understood, and the two went to the ping-pong table. Lucas and Dawn were forced to play. Lucas purposely lost to Dawn for obvious reasons. After the playing ping-pong, they sang in the karaoke.

"Lucas, Dawn, I want you both to sing this song!" Michael cackled as he entered the song called 'The Reason' by Hoobastank!

Dawn and Lucas blushed, but began singing.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Lucas stared at Dawn and blushed, her singing was really good. Her voice was beautiful! And the blush on her cheek made her look really cute! He then realized that this song resembled his feelings!__

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Dawn looked at Lucas singing. She blushed as she saw Lucas sing. He wasn't that bad! His voice was pretty deep, but he still sang very nicely.__

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  


There were times when Lucas hurt Dawn or when she got hurt and he couldn't do anything about it! He regretted it, and wished that it never happened. He also usually cheered Dawn up when she was depressed. Realizing this he muttered. 'Michael, you clever kid…'

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

Dawn glanced at Lucas, and Lucas glanced at Dawn. The two blushed further, then focused on singing again.__

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Lucas knew he wasn't a perfect person, even though he was Sinnoh Champ! There were many things that he wished he didn't do. But he would always try his best to find a way to make things right.__

I've found a reason for me!  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Dawn and Lucas both had a reason to fight. They both changed drastically during their vacation in Orre! They both had someone to protect, to grow strong for. Someone they both looked up to…__

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

…And that person was each other.

The song ended with both of them blushing. Everyone applauded. The rest of the day was spent on the karaoke. Mike and Michael sang 'Prayer of the Refugee' together. Mike was actually a pretty good singer, but Michael… not so much. Wes didn't want to sing at first, but Rui forced him to with her famous puppy dog pout. Both of them were horrible singers (this was the first time Lucas saw something horrible that came from Wes). Ash and Brock just watched them sing. Mainly because Ash because he too embarrassed to sing, ok, let's just say that he had experience with karaoke, and nearly killed everyone in the vicinity when he sang, and Brock just didn't feel like singing.

The next few days were exciting. Dawn and Lucas had the time of their lives! After three days of vacationing, they had to leave.

"That was a great vacation!" Wes said, smiling.

"Yup!" Michael said cheerily, "Great memories before we fight Cipher!"

Lucas's eyes widened. "We're fighting Cipher?"

Wes nodded. "I think we're ready now! You two have improved a lot since. It's going to be hard, but I think we can do it!"

Mike grinned. "You can count me out! I'm not a fighter! I'm going back to the HQ lab. See ya and good luck!" With that, Mike was gone.

"Is there anything Brock and I can do?" Ash asked.

Wes nodded. "You need to stop the creation of Shadow trainers! Then purify the remaining!"

Ash and Brock nodded. Ash muttered in his breath. "I might be able to face Misty this way. But this time, I won't hold back!"

"Well, guys, once we get home, rest up! Its gonna be a hell of a fight tomorrow!" Wes said.

Everyone nodded. They boarded the train to Phenac, thinking of their final battle with Cipher!

**The song is The Reason by Hoobastank. I love this song XDXDXDXDXDXD!!**

**Yay, Dawn confessed her feelings for Lucas XD. Don't worry! There will be a lot more romance and confessions in the next chapter! (Spoiler alert XD) Lawl, and who knew Brock had such a keen eye XD?**

**There might be a few mistakes, but hey! Everyone makes them O!**

**Anyways, until the next chapter! I can't believe I'm almost done! I'm working on a sequel right now, I just need a title - -;. Please review!**

**Honou**


	8. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Mike is the only thing related to Pokemon that I'll ever own

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Mike is the only thing related to Pokemon that I'll ever own .**

**Woot! New chapter!! Sorry I took so long to update. I thought I was updating too fast, so I decided to slow down a bit.**

**To all you Ikarishipping fans, I'm really sorry that I had to kill it. You all know how much I love Ikarishipping . it almost saddened me when I had to kill it. But this is Fortuneshipping, so I'll have to live with it. I'm planning to make an Ikarishipping fic soon, so look forward to that!**

**A few surprise characters return in this chapter. They might be a little OOC, but deal with it, OK?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! XDXDXDXDXD **

**The Reason**

The next morning, Lucas woke up unusually early for the first time. He just couldn't sleep. He had the final battle of his life on his mind. After all his friends have been through, it all came to this. He took all six of his Pokeballs, giving them a small smile.

'This is it guys…' Lucas thought, staring at his Pokeballs, 'The battle of our life is finally here!'

Lucas got out of his bed and got changed into his clothes. All his friends were already awake. Ash and Brock were already gone. He presumed that they already left for their part of the job.

"Well, guys, I'm glad that you're all awake. Because this is gonna be one heck of a battle!" Wes said, grinning. "Let's get going, I hope you all got your sleep!"

Everyone nodded. Lucas turned to Dawn. A determined look was in her eyes. Lucas blushed silently. 'Dawn, please be careful!' He thought. He just couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. He made a promise to himself that he would protect her with all his might, and if anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Ok, guys, let's get going!" Wes said. Lucas and Dawn nodded. The five heroes left the hotel, their minds on the final fight.

**Cipher Lair**

"This is it!" Wes said darkly, "The Cipher Lair, where it all ends!"

The Cipher Lair was complete darkness. It was so dark, that Lucas could barely see his hands in front of him! Despite the darkness, the five carried on, until they were at the front door.

"Well, let's go…" Michael said in his attempt to be brave. However, you could hear the shakiness of his voice as he spoke.

When they opened the door, which was unlocked as if they were expected, Lucas expected a horde of Shadow trainers, but there was only one, and one which Lucas found very familiar.

It was Cyrus! He was smirking with his arms crossed. His cold black eyes were now purple as shadows.

"Nice to see you again, Lucas, because this'll be the last battle that you'll fight ever!" Cyrus growled, "And don't expect help from your friends, because they won't be there for you!"

At this, Cyrus snapped his fingers. A giant, glass cage with a round hole on top fell on Wes, Rui, Michael and Dawn.

Lucas turned around in shock.

"Guys!" He shouted. He then turned back to Cyrus, "Let them go! They did nothing!"

Cyrus smirked. "This is a battle between you and me, I don't want any disturbances! Now prepare to battle!"

Lucas smirked. "I beat you three times before, what will make now any different? And don't forget, I have Palkia on my side, so I can never lose!"

"True, but I have my own deity, one that rivals your Palkia! No need to say, I'll show you myself." Cyrus grinned like a maniac, "Go, Shadow Dialga!"

'Dialga? There were two deities?' Lucas thought, 'This doesn't look good…'

Dawn looked worried from inside her cage. 'Lucas, be careful!'

"Lucas, send out Palkia, I want to see whose deity reigns supreme!" Cyrus said, grinning, "Who will win? My supreme Dialga or your Palkia?

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "If I win, you'll let my friends go, right?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, but if you lose, this will happen!" He snapped his fingers again. At this, a tank of water appeared next to them and a large rubber hose attached to the hole atop the cage. "That's right, if you lose, you'll have to watch as your friends drown to death!"

"This guy's a maniac!" Michael exclaimed, "Lucas, you'd better win! Or I'll have your head for dinner if you lose!"

Lucas nodded. "I won't lose, I can't lose!"

"Well, send your Pokemon already!" Cyrus boomed.

"With pleasure, Palkia you're up!" Lucas shouted.

As Palkia came out, it narrowed its eyes angrily at Dialga. Dialga did the same. The two began fighting, and their trainers didn't even give an order.

"Palkia, what's wrong with you?" Lucas ordered, "I didn't even give a command yet!"

Palkia ignored him. Instead, it slashed Dialga with its powerful right arm. Dialga howled in pain. It glared at Palkia and tackled it hard. The battle raged on, Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" Lucas thought, "Palkia, Spacial Rend!"

But Palkia ignored him, instead it used Dragon Claw, Dialga did the same.

'Damn it, what's with Palkia? He's usually a cheerful Pokemon, but now, he just became a fighting machine! Getting all worked up as if nothing happened when he gets hurt!'

"Palkia listen to me, goddammit!!" Lucas shouted angrily. But Palkia ignored him once again. It prepared the Spacial Rend. Dialga saw this, and charged a beam in his mouth.

"This is bad!" Wes said, "If Dialga's Roar of Time makes contact with Spacial Rend, who knows what'll happen! And Dialga is shadow, making his Roar of Time even stronger!"

Lucas had enough, he glared at his Palkia. "GODDAMNIT PALKIA IF YOU KEEP IGNORING ME, WE'RE GOING TO LOSE THIS BATTLE!!"

Palkia finally snapped out of it at Lucas's cry. It calmed down, ready to listen to his next order.

"What? Your Palkia will listen to you now?" Cyrus growled. "Damn! Curse you, Lucas! I was hoping that Palkia would get destroyed by not listening to you!"

Lucas smirked. "Well you were dead wrong! Palkia and I have been through so much, that our bond is inseparable!"

Cyrus grinned. "Well you're too late! My Roar of Time will end this! Attack, my beautiful Dialga!"

Lucas smirked, everything was going as planned. Palkia was right in front of the cage his friends were trapped in.

Dialga unleashed the blast at Palkia. But Lucas was ready for this.

"Now, Palkia!" Lucas shouted.

Palkia did a quick dodge. The Roar of Time hit the cage. The cage shattered from the powerful attack. His friends were free!

"No!! You cheat!" Cyrus growled.

Lucas smirked. "It's your fault for being so hasty. Now, I win!"

Palkia flew from above, its arm fully charged with the Spacial Rend it prepared earlier.

"Go Palkia!!" Lucas shouted.

"RWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Palkia shouted, unleashing pink energy that surrounded the entire stadium. Dialga was struck hard. The shadow deity fell to the floor, completely defeated.

Cyrus looked angry. "It's not over yet!! Weavile!"

Cyrus's Pokemon charged swiftly at Dawn. But Dawn was ready.

"Ambipom, Focus Punch!" Dawn ordered. Her Pokemon smashed the Pokemon with its tail, defeating it with one hit. Now Cyrus was very mad.

"That… is… it!" Cyrus growled. "I'll"- Before Cyrus could finish, Rui knocked him out with her hammer.

"Just shut up, will you?" Rui growled. "Jeez, what a maniac, I can see why you hate him, Lucas."

Cyrus astonishingly recovered quickly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I lost fair and square, you can continue. But the next two shadow trainers are much deadlier than I am! There are two doors, but just so you know, you won't be a group for long!"

Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Keep dreaming! Nothing can separate us, not even a stupid cage!"

Cyrus smirked weakly, but then passed out, the shadows lifted his body. Then they had a new problem. There were two doors that eerily said Lucas/Dawn's Door and the other that said Wes/Rui/Michael's Door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Wes said, "We can't separate now, we'd better stick together!"

The group nodded, but as soon as they entered the same door, they reappeared where they started. Lucas blinked in astonishment. Wes figured out that Cipher was expecting them!

Wes narrowed his eyes, sighing. "I guess we have no choice, we have to separate!"

Lucas and Dawn nodded. Suddenly, they could move again. They headed to their respective doors, separating and wondering what would await them.

The alley was long. The two were quiet for most of the time, until Lucas decided that he should speak.

"So, Dawn, this is it! How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

Dawn blushed, and smiled weakly. "I'm a bit nervous, but I'll do what I can!"

Lucas smiled back. "You're a great trainer, I'm sure you'll do fine against whoever we're up against!"

Dawn blushed again. "Thanks, Lucas." She mumbled softly while trying to hide her blush.

Lucas smiled warmly. The two continued to follow the pathway, and soon came across a single room. There, a single trainer stood there, smirking with his arms crossed, guarding the door to the next room. And it was a trainer that was very much familiar with Dawn.

The shadow trainer that stood there had purple hair. Replacing his cold black eyes were even colder purple eyes. Lucas shivered as he felt a strange aura from this trainer.

'I have a bad feeling about this guy!' Lucas thought, 'I can almost feel his aura!'

Dawn was even more shocked than he was. "Paul?" Dawn mumbled, "Is that really you? I thought you were going to Orre to train, not to join Cipher!"

Lucas blinked. Did she know this creep?

Paul just smirked coldly. "Yes, my name is Paul! But I can't help but wonder. How do you know my name?"

This made Dawn's eyes widened in shock. "Paul don't you remember me? It's Dawn! You used to date with me a few months ago!"

Lucas flinched. So this was the guy that she had been dating?

Paul just smirked. "Me, date you? Don't make me laugh! I have feelings for nothing but Cipher! I have to say, I'm quite impressed that you managed to beat Cyrus, but he's absolutely pathetic compared to me! Your little adventure ends here!"

Dawn sighed. It was hopeless! She couldn't get through to him! Lucas smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'll get him back to normal in no time." Lucas said, encouragingly "With Palkia, we can't lose!"

Paul grinned. "That is, if you can catch me!" At that, he instantly disappeared into the shadows. Lucas and Dawn had absolutely no time to react.

"Damn that coward!" Luca growled, "How are we going to beat something we can't even see?"

Dawn smiled assuringly. "Don't worry so much, that's why we have Lucario and Luxray!"

Lucas smiled, and sent Luxray to use his X-ray eyes to find Paul. But it shook his head when it couldn't find anything. Lucas grinned weakly, and returned his Pokemon. Then Lucario tried to find his aura. But it was only able to find Lucas's and Dawn's aura. The two sighed.

"Damn, that coward!" Lucas growled, "He can't hide forever!"

Dawn gave a weak smile. "Oh, come on Lucas, quit being so impatient." Dawn apparently didn't see the shadows that snuck behind her. But Lucas managed to notice.

"Dawn, look out!" Lucas shouted.

Dawn blinked in confusion. "From what, my own shadow?" But as soon as she said that, Paul emerged from Dawn's shadow and grabbed right arm and covered her mouth with it. With her free left arm, he grabbed it and placed it behind her back. (If my description wasn't very good, think of Snake's grab in Brawl .)

"Damn you, let her go!" Lucas growled.

Paul smirked with Dawn thrashing in his clutches. "I wouldn't call an attack if I were you, unless you want Dawn here to get hurt!"

Lucas gritted his teeth. 'Damn him, using Dawn as a shield!' But Lucas knew that he couldn't do anything against him without hurting her.

Dawn cursed internally for letting herself get caught off guard. "Mph, mph gmph!!" She muffled angrily as she struggled to break free from Paul's clutches, but Paul was much too strong. Then she tried to slam herself to the floor as a last resort, but Paul smirked, and he and the still struggling Dawn began to disappear.

That was it. He had to make the risk! Infernape's Mach Punch might be able to do it!

"Infernape, Mach Punch Paul, break Dawn free!" Lucas ordered.

Infernape charged quickly, aiming accurately for Paul. Paul simply smirked. Dawn looked sadly and hopelessly at Lucas. This motivated Infernape more as she leapt into the air, and came down for an intense and speedy attack. But she was too late. Paul had Dawn in his shadowy clutches and the two were gone. Infernape's fist simply smashed the floor hard, creating a large dent on the floor.

Lucas punched the floor. "Damn it, I was too late!" Infernape sadly walked back to Lucas. Lucas didn't blame her, she tried her best!

"Damn, it really sucks being slow." Lucas cursed, "I can't even rescue the ones I care about in time!"

'Don't blame yourself.' The inner Lucas said, trying to cheer him up. "You did your best and got close.'

"Close is not enough!" Lucas retorted, "Who knows what he's doing with Dawn!"

'Do you really want to know?' An eerie and shadowy voice boomed.

Lucas spun around. "Who's there? Show yourself."

The voice ignored him, chuckling. 'If you want to see her again, I'll grant your wish, but you won't like this!'

At this, a large rip appeared from nowhere. Paul was currently strangling something. The screen than showed what was being strangled. Lucas's eyes widened in horror at this sight.

It was Dawn, covered in blood and beat badly. Her breathing was extremely heavy. All of her Pokemon laid there, defeated. She turned to Lucas weakly, coughing blood.

"Lu…cas…" She choked weakly, "He…lp…me…"

"Dawn, don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Lucas shouted, running toward the screen.

Dawn's face looked sad. "You can't, I'm in another dimension!" Lucas's eyes widened Dawn coughed more blood, before speaking again. "Looks like promises aren't meant to be made. You promised to protect me until the very end, but it looks like you failed."

At the end of these words, Paul smirked, and stabbed Dawn in the chest with shadow. Lucas watched in horror as the one he loved was violently stabbed to death until she laid limply in his clutches. Her beautiful blue eyes were now dull and grey. She was dead, and it was his fault!

Lucas fell to his knees, smashing the floor with both his eyes. Rage took over his body.

"Damn you…" Lucas growled under his breath. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

Infernape watched his master explode with rage. She looked up.

"Infer…" Infernape said softly. (Lucas… I know Dawn's alive somewhere, I can feel it!)

**In other places**

Dawn watched in horror as Lucas exploded with rage.

'Lucas, it's a trick!' Dawn thought, still in Paul's clutches. 'I feel so weak, where is this place?'

Paul grinned. "You're in the Shadow Area, only shadow trainers or Pokemon can thrive here! Anything else begins weaken and suffer from strain! Heh, I knew Lucas cared deeply for you, so I took that to my advantage, soon he himself will become shadow out of spite!"

Dawn breathed hard. 'Not if I can help it!' Dawn kicked Paul's shin. Paul cursed and released the blue haired girl. Dawn gasped for breath. Then she began searching in her pack.

Paul glowered at Dawn. "Look's like your fate will be the one on that screen!" He growled as several pike-like shadows erupted from his body. That was when Dawn took out a picture of her and Paul together. They both looked so happy.

"If you never had feeling for anyone but Cipher, then explain this. Our first date!" Dawn said darkly.

Paul stared blankly at the picture. Her plan worked, Paul clutched his head in pain. Dawn took this chance to call out for Lucas.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" Dawn shouted, "That vision was a trick, I'm still alive!"

A screen came out, Lucas, still on his knees, looked so angry. Lucas replied.

"I wish that were true…" He muttered. "But that vision made everything clear. Dawn's dead, and it was my fault! I can almost hear her voice now. She says she's still alive, but I highly doubt that!"

Dawn gritted her teeth. She had to get through to him, before it was too late! But she was beginning to feel weak. Now she fell on her knees, breathing hard and sweating a storm.

'I spent too much time in here…" Dawn thought, 'I completely exhausted my physical energy…"

Paul stopped clutching his head. He faced Dawn, but looked strained.

"Stay…away…from…me…" Dawn said weakly, as she collapsed to the floor.

"Ok, if you really want me to, troublesome!" Paul said, smirking. Dawn's eyes widened, it really worked?

"I don't have much time! That picture trick only returned me to normal for a little bit. Paul then opened a portal to the real world. "Go and snap your friend out of it! I can't go without putting you in danger, so just go!"

Dawn looked weakly at Paul, smiling. "Thanks…Paul…" Paul smirked back, and threw the weakened Dawn into the real world. That was when Paul gave one last smirk as he clutched his head again. He had become shadow again!

**Real world**

Dawn was weakened, but she was glad to be back. She faced Lucas. Small shadows began erupting from his body. Dawn had to stop this, and weakly limped to Lucas.

"Lucas… you didn't fail, I'm right here!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Another freaking trick…" Lucas growled.

Dawn pouted. "Can an illusion do this?" She asked, pinching Lucas hard in the cheeks.

"Ow, ow, I get it, you're alive, but how, how'd you escape? I thought you were dead!" Lucas asked, as the small shadows faded from his body.

Dawn smiled weakly. "That was just a very realistic fake! I was alive this whole time! And managed to get Paul back to normal for only a little bit! He was the one who helped me escape!"

Lucas sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were gone from my life for good!"

Dawn cocked her head. "Why not, I may be your best friend, but you wouldn't do that just because I died!"

Lucas flinched. He turned away, blushing. "Well, you see, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, because I did make that promise and all!"

Dawn blinked. "But why did you make such a promise to me? I'm just an average ordinary coordinator. Why make a promise to me?"

Lucas sighed. 'Game over…' he thought. He was about to tell her everything but he noticed something about to come out of a shadow portal. It was a Gliscor, and it looked hungry for a bite… of Dawn!

"Dawn behind you!" Lucas shouted. "Paul's planning to attack you!"

Dawn pouted. "Stop trying to change the subject! Now why did you-" Before Dawn could finish. She was swooped up by the Gliscor, caught in its massive pincers. Dawn struggled to break free, but was still weak from staying in the Shadow Area for so long. Gliscor had Dawn captive high in the air, where Lucas couldn't reach her. Lucas turned around. Paul emerged from the shadows, smirking.

"Let her go!" Lucas shouted. "Don't let her be involved in all this!"

Paul smirked. "Let's see how Sinnoh Champ fares when the stakes are this high! Gliscor, it's feeding time!"

Gliscor licked his lips, and sank his fangs into Dawn's neck. Dawn groaned in pain, her eyes shut tightly as Gliscor began sucking the blood from her body.

"Ugh…" Dawn choked weakly as the blood was being drained form her body, She turned weakly to Lucas. "Lucas, win this fight! I did the best I could! Now it's up to you!!" At this, Dawn groaned in pain once more, the weakness consuming her. Paul flinched at the sight of Dawn in pain, but quickly recovered.

Lucas glared at Paul. "I accept your challenge! Infernape! Let's take out all the Pokemon he has!"

Infernape nodded and struck a fighting pose. She glared at Paul. How dare she cause Dawn and Lucas so much pain! She would obliterate his team, even if he was the one Dawn used to like. Paul simply smirked.

"It won't be so easy!" Paul said coldly, "I'm the second best Shadow trainer here! The first best is our leader!! Go Honchkrow!"

"Infernape, let's end this fast, fiery Close Combat!!" Lucas ordered.

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ace!!" Paul ordered. The two Pokemon charged, but Infernape was stronger. It smashed Honchkrow with its flaming fists and feet. Honchkrow was dazed by the power of the attack.

"Finish with Mach Punch!" Lucas ordered. Infernape charged speedily and knocked it out easily. Lucas glared at Paul.

"Was that enough for you?" Lucas growled.

Paul smirked. "That was just a warm up!"

Dawn watched Lucas weakly, the blood being sucked from her. She was impressed. So this was the true power of Lucas. Up until now, he has been holding back on Infernape's power! Motivated, it was now her turn to fight back!

She held Buneary's ball in her hand and dropped it to the floor. The rabbit Pokemon emerged.

"Buneary, Bounce attack!" Dawn ordered weakly.

Buneary nodded and bounced on Gliscor's back. Paul looked at Dawn.

"What's she doing?" Paul growled.

"Ice beam, full power!" Dawn ordered. Buneary eagerly replied by shooting a freezing beam of ice at Gliscor. The Pokemon was caught by surprise and released Dawn. Then it headed to the floor. Buneary used Bounce again to kick Gliscor, increasing the intensity of the fall. Gliscor plummeted to the floor. Then Buneary smashed it hard with its fall. Gliscor howled in pain, and fainted.

Now there was another problem. Dawn was falling. Lucas saw this and sent Staraptor to save her. Dawn weakly smiled at Lucas.

"Now you don't have so much pressure on you, go get em Lucas!" At this, Dawn finally passed out. The battle was too much for her.

Lucas smiled at Dawn. "Thank you, Dawn!" He then turned to Paul who was in disbelief. Infernape had knocked out all 4 of his Pokemon, and Gliscor was out too! Now he only had one left.

"Go Torterra!" He shouted, smirking. "This one won't be so easy!"

Lucas grinned. "Oh really? Infernape, Rage Blast Burn, full Power!!"

Infernape nodded as it prepared its most powerful attack. A huge fireball burned in her mouth. Soon it grew large enough to fire.

"INFERAPE!!" The Monkey Pokemon cried as its flame burned everything in front of her.

"Torterra, counter attack!" Paul shouted desperately. But the flame was too strong. Even Torterra's Frenzy Plant stood no chance against this deathblow. Torterra was defeated, but Paul barely survived, only having a few burn marks.

Infernape collapsed to the floor. Rage Blast Burn was a double-edged sword for Infernape. She was completely exhausted. Lucas smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too hard, take a long rest and take care of Dawn!" Lucas said gently to his Pokemon. Infernape smiled weakly and walked to Dawn, watching over her.

Paul smirked. "Let's finish this!"

Lucas glared at him. "With pleasure!"

The two charged at each other, shadow was on Paul's fist, Lucas just balled up his fist, readying a powerful punch. Paul came into realization.

'That's the same punch he used on Brock! If that hits me, I'm doomed, but I have the longer reach!" Paul smirked as the shadow stretched longer.

Paul punched first, but Lucas was ready with a fake. He tricked Paul! Then he smashed Paul's face with his powerful right arm.

"I win!" Lucas growled. He then turned to Dawn. "Dawn, are you ok?"

Dawn's eyes were mere slits. "Lucas… you won!" Lucas smiled weakly. But things looked bad for Dawn. She had lost so much blood from the battle, and there wasn't a single hospital near by. That was when Paul came, Gliscor next to him.

"What are you doing?" Lucas growled, "You've caused her enough pain!"

"I'm giving her blood back!" said Paul, "I did this so I have to fix it, no matter how troublesome she is!" Lucas smiled softly as Gliscor pumped the blood back into Dawn's system. Dawn gained consciousness, rubbing her head in pain as she sat up.

"Urgh, I never want to experience that again!" Dawn groaned. She then blinked when she saw Paul in front of her.

"Paul! You're back to normal!" Dawn hugged Paul happily. Paul hugged her back. Lucas watched jealously. Paul separated the hug. He sighed.

"Troublesome, there's something I need to tell you. I moved on!" Paul said, knowing that this would be painful for her to hear. "I met a girl I never expected to fall in love with. She lived in Orre, and that was the main reason I went to Orre in the first place! I never told you because I was afraid that I would hurt you again!"

Dawn just smiled, completely unfazed. "Paul, you worry too much! I moved on, too! There's someone else that I like!" Dawn blushed at the thought of Lucas. She then stared at Paul, smiling. "Anyways, good luck with your new girlfriend!"

Paul smiled for the first time in years. "Thanks for understanding, Dawn. Now there's something I have to do!" He thought of Ash and Brock, who were fighting the Shadow trainers. He turned to leave, brushing his shoulder against Lucas's, and then he spoke.

"You know Dawn better than I do, so take care of her!" Paul growled. Lucas blinked as Paul smirked at him and then left through the door. It was almost as if he knew that he liked Dawn!

'Well, Lucas, I think Paul means that know you should tell her!' The inner Lucas said.

'I know that!' Lucas thought, 'No need to state the obvious!'

The inner Lucas pouted. 'Well excuse me for trying to help!' The voice then left, watching in amusement from inside Lucas.

Dawn sighed. 'I'm glad that Paul has moved on! This makes things much easier! But what if Lucas moved on too! Then I'd be all alone!' Dawn sighed, even imagining it hurt her!

Lucas walked up to Dawn. 'It's now or never!' Lucas thought.

"Dawn," Lucas said softly, "There's something I want you to do!"

Dawn turned around. "What is it?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want you fighting the Cipher Boss." Lucas said softly, "I can't bear seeing you get hurt again!"

Dawn pouted. "But why? I want to fight!" She retorted angrily.

Lucas laughed weakly unable to believe that he was about to say this. "I don't want you to fight because I've finally discovered the reason I began my Pokemon journey in the first place, the reason I became Sinnoh Champ, and the reason to fight! It was because I had someone I wanted to protect, someone I wanted to grow strong for and someone I loved." Dawn looked sadly at the floor. So he had moved on! But the next thing he said caught him by surprise.

"And Dawn," Lucas sighed and gave a small gentle smile. "That person is you!"

Dawn's eyes widened. A blush growing on her cheeks. Of all the people he could've liked, he liked her? Though he did act strangely when he was around her. Dawn couldn't find any words to say and stayed quiet. She was much too shocked.

Lucas smiled. "I've liked you longer that I could remember, but I was too dense to admit it! And now that we're in the final fight of our lives, I don't want to take the risk of you getting hurt. So wait for me, you still need to recover from your last battle!"

Dawn paused, but nodded slowly.

Lucas smiled at her. "I'm glad you understand how I feel. Don't worry, I will return!"

Dawn watched as Lucas went for the battle of his life. She clenched her fists, thinking if she should listen to Lucas or take a risk that she really wanted to take.

Lucas ran down the long alley. There was a large door, where the three others and an additional fourth person waited for him. Lucas blinked.

"Who's she?" Lucas asked.

Wes smirked. "Her name is Misty, we rescued her from shadow and now she needs your Staraptor. Michael suggested it!"

Lucas shrugged. Staraptor was a huge loss, but he would win without her! Wes then noticed that Dawn was missing. "Hey where's Dawn?"

Lucas smiled softly. "She won't be fighting with us! Let's get this over with!"

Wes and Michael blinked at each other, but shrugged. Lucas handed Misty Staraptor. Misty gladly accepted it and flew off. Then the remaining four heroes opened the large doors. Michael clenched his fists.

"This is it, the Cipher boss!" Michael growled, completely focused.

The three trainers and Rui entered the large coliseum. A single, blue-haired adult stood there, smirking.

"I'm glad you made it this far!" Said the deep, shadowy voice, "But this will be your last fight!"

Michael narrowed his eyes angrily. "Ardos!" He growled, "I never thought that a creep like you would be the Cipher Boss!"

Ardos chuckled malevolently. "Yes, I am the Cipher Boss. And I was much more successful than my father will ever be. I kidnapped the best of the best, in order to create the most powerful Shadow trainer army ever! And now, I will end it all, and become the most powerful trainer ever!"

Michael narrowed his eyes once more. "Not in your lifetime! I beat you once, and I can do it again!"

Ardos chuckled. "Yes but now is different! I'm much more powerful now than I was then. Allow me to show you my latest and greatest project! Shadow Project S.E.A!"

Suddenly a large, open, rectangular tank emerged into the stadium. It contained a Shadow Kyogre. Its eyes were dark purple. It growled at the four of them, ready to tear them apart.

Next to Kyogre was a volcanic stage. A chained Shadow Groudon emerged from the volcano, looking ready to rip something apart, thrashing and yearning to break free from the chains that bound it

Finally descending from the O-zone layer, was a Shadow Rayquaza. It had been calmed down by a strange collar, but it still looked very deadly.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Ardos said, cackling sadistically, "It's too bad you won't be here long enough to witness their destructive power! At that, Ardos snapped his fingers, and their shackles detached. The three Legendaries growled, ready to fight.

"Go, Jolteon!" Michael shouted.

"Go, Umbreon, Espeon!" Wes shouted.

"Palkia, you're up!" Lucas shouted.

The four Pokemon emerged from their Pokaballs, ready to fight the battle of their life.

"Jolteon, thunder on Kyogre!" Michael ordered.

The Thunder Pokemon attacked with a huge lighting bolt that charged toward Kyogre.

"Kyogre, obliterate them with your Shadow Thunder!" Ardos ordered.

Kyogre replied with a huge bolt of equal power to Jolteon's attack. Michael gritted his teeth.

"That is incredible power!" Michael muttered softly, "Almost nothing can cancel my Jolteon's Thunder attack!"

Ardos grinned. "I'm just getting warmed up, too! C'mon this is too easy!"

Espeon, Psychic, Umbreon, Secret Power!" Wes ordered.

The two combined their energies, and unleashed a huge shockwave of energy at the legendaries.

"Now all three of you, combine you energies for the ultimate blast! Triple Shadow Beam!" Ardos ordered.

The three charged their destructive blasts. Then fired, easily overpowering Umbreon's and Espeon's attack.

"Tch…" Wes replied as the three blasts grew closer and closer.

"Ok, Claydol, take one of the blasts!" Michael ordered. The Doll Pokemon nodded, and was struck by one of the blasts. Then Claydol, near fainting, exploded, weakening the blasts more.

"Espeon, redirect one of the blasts with Psychic!" Wes ordered.

Espeon's eyes gleamed blue with energy. It narrowly managed to make one of the blasts swerve to the side, but one of the blasts headed toward Lucas.

"Palkia, counter with Spacial Rend!" Lucas ordered.

Palkia unleashed the blade of pink energy, but even weakened the Shadow Blast was too strong. Lucas braced for impact, was it over already?

Suddenly, to Lucas's surprise, a small blue Penguin stepped in front of Lucas, taking the full attack. Lucas looked astonished. It was its Bide attack!

"Pip…Lup!!" The penguin Pokemon cried, hitting all three legendaries with the bottled up energy. The three legendaries were dazed by the fearsome attack, but they didn't take too much damage from the attack.

At that, four more Pokemon came out and attacked. A Lucario, which aimed an Aura Sphere at Groudon, a Pachirisu that burned Kyogre with Discharge, a Buneary that used Icebeam on Rayquaza, and finally, Ambipom, who used sprayed all three of the legendaries with Swift.

Ardos flinched at the attacks. The Legendaries received heavy damage from the combination attacks, but stood strong.

"Who did that?" Ardos growled, "Show yourself!"

Lucas looked around, confused. Wes and Michael also looked astonished.

"Sorry, Lucas, but I couldn't do your favor!" the voice said, "I thought about it, and after I saw how you guys were doing, I knew I had to help you out!

Lucas turned around, his eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of him, with her arms crossed, was Dawn, smiling!

**Just to spite you, change scene XDXDXDXD**

Ash and Brock have been battling a long time. They managed to stop the production of Shadow trainers and were now fighting the fight of their lives.

"It never ends!" Ash replied, exhausted, while fighting a trainer with a Tyranitar "How are you doing, Brock?"

Brock grinned weakly. "Not so good!"

Ash gritted his teeth, the giant, shadow Tyranitar was about to finish Ash's Pikachu off, But out of nowhere, an Electabuzz knocked it out with a Brick Break.

Brock's opponent was attacked by a Gyarados, who attack with Hydro Pump.

Ash and Brock turned around to see who rescued him.

"You were so pathetic, that I couldn't stand watching you, so here I am!" A cold, sarcastic voice said to Ash. Ash knew instantly who that was.

"Sorry that I'm late, Ash, but this guy was stalling me!" a friendlier voice said. Ash's eyes widened at who he saw.

It was Misty and Paul, both smirking with Honchkrow and Staraptor next to them.

**BAHAHAHAHAHA GAL POWA XDXDXDXD!! GO, DAWN AND MISTEH XDXDXDXDXD.**

**I based this chapter on 'The Reason.' You know, the song I used last chapter.**

**I'm really sorry that I rushed the battle against Paul. I really don't like writing battle scenes so… yeah…**

**Lol, I love cliff hangers XDXDXD they leave you guessing XDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I was kind of depressed that my last chapter got no reviews so I entered writer's depression. But now I am back, and betta than eva XDXDXDXDXDXD!! Anyways, the more reviews, the more motivated I will be to write XDXDXDXDXD!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I enjoyed writing it XDXDXD**

**Honou**


	9. Michael's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would be a lot more shipping and romance XDXDXD.**

**Next chapter, woo hoo!! There will some Pokeshipping in the beginning. And to Kage, I appreciate your Shadow Arceus idea. Even I didn't think about that XDXDXD. I'll try to find a way to put Shadow Arceus in the sequel, Nightmare in Newmoon Island (Sucky title, I know…)**

**And to Ltlbabeangel, thanks fur teh cookeh! I lurved it XDXDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways, enjoy!!**

**Warning: This chapter is extremely cliché and has some OOCness (especially with Paul…bleah…). Viewer's discretion advised.**

**Michael's Choice**

"Misty?" Ash said, a small blush growing on his cheeks, "What are you doing here? And how did you get back to normal?"

Misty smiled. "I was purified by a few of your friends!" Misty then rubbed her head.

"Damn, that Rui girl hits hard with that hammer!" She muttered softly, remembering that last moment.

Paul snorted. "Enough with the pathetic gushy stuff! Let's just get this over with!!"

"Oh, and you weren't gushy when you were with Dawn?" Ash retorted, "What happened between you two in the first place? You were getting along so well!"

Paul blushed. "We both moved on…" He said softly. Then he returned to his cold, harsh exterior "Now enough talk, more action!!"

Ash and Misty blinked, but agreed that they should finish this battle. The four trainers were doing a lot better now that they had more odds!

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!!" Misty ordered. The serpent-like Pokemon blasted a group of shadow trainers with a yellowish beam of energy.

"Pikachu, cover Gyarados while it recharges!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded and bashed a few more with Volt Tackle. Any others that tried to get near Mist and Gyarados was hit with a Thunder Bolt.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!!" Paul ordered.

Torterra sent a few more trainers flying. He didn't seem to care that his Pokemon needed to recharge after he attacked, he just wanted to end this quickly.

"Paul, you idiot, look out!" Ash shouted as a Pokemon prepared to attack his Torterra.

Gyarados and Pikachu combined their Flamethrower and Thunder Bolt. This combination attack took out the remaining of the trainers. All of them moaning and rubbing their heads as the shadows left their body.

Ash smiled. "Looks like it's all over!" He said cheerily. He then noticed Misty, who was blushing.

"Ash, there's something I always had to say to you!" She mumbled softly. Ash blinked in confusion.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, slightly blushing.

"I've always liked you!" Misty said softly, a small blush on her cheeks, "I was just too dense to admit it. And even when I discovered that I liked you, I couldn't find the right words to say and I was afraid that you might hurt me so I-"

Misty was cut of by Ash, who pressed his lips against hers. Misty's eyes widened, but she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. After the two parted lips, Ash spoke, a blush on his cheeks.

"I like you too, Misty." Ash said softly, "No matter who I traveled with, I always thought of you first! I was too dense to understand that strange feeling that was inside me every time I saw you, but a friend of mine helped me discover that it was love!"

Misty smiled softly. The two pressed their lips again in another kiss. Brock couldn't help but feel happy for the two and smiled. Paul just snorted.

"Pathetic…" He growled as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. He then paused, staring into the sky, several thought on his mind. "Hmph, I wonder how Dawn is doing! Lucas had better take good care of her!" He then walked off, meeting with his new girlfriend (I'm not giving an exact name for Paul's new girlfriend because… I can't think of anyone good with Paul, and I'm too lazy to make a new OC I'll let you use your imagination for Paul's new girlfriend XDXDXD)

**Back in the Cipher Base**

"Dawn?" Lucas exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay behind! You still need to recover from your last battle!"

Dawn smiled cheerfully. "And let you hog all the glory? Yeah right! Besides, you looked like you needed help!"

Lucas blushed slightly. 'W-we were doing fine!!" Lucas stuttered.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, nearly getting hit by a Shadow Beam is considered 'doing fine!'" she said sarcastically. Michael snickered silently.

"Face the facts, Lucas! We need Dawn in this battle more that you need her safety!" Michael said intelligently. Lucas blushed slightly. Outnumbered, he sighed.

"Ok, but just don't get hurt!" Lucas said softly.

Dawn smiled. "You worry too much, Lucas! I'll be fine!" She then blushed slightly, thinking about how Lucas confessed his feeling toward him.

"Lucas, when everything is over, will you travel with my friends and me?" She asked softly, blushing slightly.

Lucas was shocked, blushing slightly. "S-sure! I'm fine with that! But why?"

Dawn blushed again. "Because when you return home, you'll have to return to Twinleaf again because you'll have to take challenges again! I probably won't see you for a long time! And you know-"

Lucas smiled. "I get it Dawn, and I still remember the day you confessed that you liked me! And remember, I will always like you back! No one can replace you!"

Dawn gave a small smile with a small blush on her face. Lucas smiled back, also with a blush.

Ardos saw this all, and cackled malevolently. "Aw, that's so sweet! Two, young lovers, fighting with each other, only to get crushed in the end!!"

Dawn glared at Ardos. "So you're the Cipher Boss! Your sense of humor makes me sick! You're going to regret kidnapping my friends and turning them against me!"

Ardos simply chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, brat!"

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "With pleasure!" She growled. She then turned to Lucas. Lucas appeared to be onto Dawn's plan and smiled.

"Palkia, charge up Spacial Rend!" Lucas ordered.

"When Palkia attacks, use Ice Beam to boost it!" Dawn commanded.

Palkia's eyes narrowed at Ardos angrily. 'With pleasure…' he growled, raising his right arm and charging it attack. When the deity fired the attack, Buneary boosted it even further with Ice Beam. The pink blade of energy was boosted in both size and power, having incredible speed and strength!

"Rayquaza, counter with Shadow Dive!!" Ardos ordered.

The green, serpent-like dragon dove low to the floor and charged with a viscous, shadowy tackle. The two attacks collided, but Rayquaza appeared to be unfazed by the combination attack. The dragon smirked as he mocked Palkia for being so weak. Palkia merely growled low, resisting the taunt.

Ardos smirked. "I think I'll end this now! Kyogre, Rayquaza, Groudon, you know what to do!"

Rayquaza wrapped around Groudon's claw, Kyogre latched itself onto Groundon's mighty right arm. Then at this, the three legendaries charged energy in their mouths. Groudon then began to spin, creating a horrible twister of shadowy energy.

"Behold my ultimate shadow attack!" Ardos laughed. "Shadow Compound!!"

The twister charged right toward them, destroying everything that dared to get in its way.

"Infernape, Blast Burn, quick!" Lucas shouted.

The Pokemon nodded by firing multiple fireballs at the twister, but they simply bounced off or was sucked into the darkness of the twister. Lucas gritted his teeth from this.

"Let's try a combined attack!" Dawn suggested. "Pachirisu, Discharge!"

"Chi pa!!" The electric squirrel cried while firing the powerful electric attack.

"Espeon, Psychic to slow the twister down, Umbreon, Secret Power, Ho-oh, Sacred Fire!" Wes ordered as all three of his strongest Pokemon prepared their attacks.

"Jolteon, Thunder, Lugia, Aeroblast!" Michael commanded.

Espeon tried to slow the twister down, but it was dealing with a lot of strain because the attack was spinning so fast! The other Pokemon noticed, and attacked quickly, but even slowed down by Psychic, the combination attacks were ineffective.

"Darn it!" Michael growled, then Lugia bent to Michael's side.

'Michael, I'll take the full hit!' It said telepathically. Michael's eyes widened.

'Are you sure?' Michael thought from inside his head. Lugia nodded its head. Michael grinned.

'Thanks, Lugia,' He thought.

Dawn was trying to form an ice wall with Buneary's Ice Beam, hoping to slow it down, but it was completely ineffective against the massive attack.

"Michael, we can use some help here!" Lucas said frantically at the spacing young boy. Michael nodded.

"Don't worry, guys, I have this all under control!" Michael growled. "Lugia, Psycho Boost!"

Lugia began charging psychic energy, when it utilized all its mental and physical energy, it charged right toward the twister of darkness. Lucas widened his eyes.

"Michael, are you crazy?" Lucas growled. "Lugia can get seriously hurt!"

"That's a risk that Lugia is willing to take!" Michael said softly. Lucas' expression softened. He saw that he didn't want Lugia to do this, but Lugia was willing to sacrifice himself just to make sure they win!

Wes saw this. "Lugia's giving us a chance!" Wes shouted. "Let's take it!"

Lucas nodded. "Toxicroak, Luxray, Roserade, attack!" Lucas shouted. Toxicroak prepared its Poison Jab, Luxray used its newly learned Volt tackle (Replaced Spark and my Luxray doesn't really know Volt Tackle. I just think it's kind of similar to Spark except a whole lot stronger) and Roserade attacked with its Leaf Storm and shrouded herself with a cloak of leaves, but it circled around her in the reverse direction of the Shadow Compound. It then joined the others with its attack ready.

"Umbreon, Faint attack!" Wes shouted.

"Lucario, Close Combat, Piplup, Bide!" Dawn shouted.

All the Pokemon followed Lugia, preparing to defend and take the full force of the deadly shadow attack. Piplup stayed behind, willing to take the attack if the others failed in their attack.

Roserade's attack hit first, even though she fainted, she greatly reducing the spin of the attack. Then the other Pokemon charged in, entering the twister of death. The attacking Pokemon shouted in pain as the twister slashed their bodies. Dawn turned away. It was too painful for her to watch.

The three legendaries continued on their rampage, leaving a group of fainting Pokemon in their wake. Michael gritted his teeth, their Pokemon couldn't stop it! And now, all the attacking Pokemon were fainted except for Umbreon, who was barely standing. A worried Espeon walked to Umbreon's side, licking his wounds worriedly. Umbreon smiled and blushed slightly, glad that Espeon was worried about him (Another Pokemon couple I like XDXDXD. In this story, Espeon is a girl and Umbreon is a boy.)

Just when Shadow Compound was about to hit Piplup, Groudon stopped spinning, wincing in pain. Lugia's Psycho Boost managed to score a hit!

Ardos frowned. "You managed to stop it! Oh well, I put a huge dent in you Pokemon party!"

Lucas had to agree. All he had left was his Infernape and Palkia, and they barely had any fight left in them! Lucas couldn't believe this. The battle just started and they already lost a lot of Pokemon!

Dawn looked at Lucas. 'Lucas looks really stressed, I have to find a way to end this fast!' She thought. Then she had an idea. 'Wait a minute! Shadow trainers are the main source of the shadow, so if we attack him, then maybe the other Shadow Pokemon go with him! Well, it's worth a shot!'

"Guys, I have a plan," Dawn said quietly. "But I can't do it by myself, so I'm going to need your help!"

Wes nodded. "What is it?"

Dawn whispered into Wes's ears, Wes smiled. "Great plan, Dawn!" Espeon read Dawn's mind, and so got everything. She then telepathically told everyone else the plan. Lucas beamed at Dawn.

"Dawn, that plan is brilliant! How'd you notice?" Lucas said cheerily.

Dawn blushed, but stayed silent. She then put her plan into action.

"Buneary, Ice Beam on Rayquaza!" Dawn ordered.

Ardos smirked. "Trying to trump by type, eh. Well that won't work! Kyogre, counter with Shadow Blizzard!"

Kyogre countered the beam of icy energy with a storm of purple ice and hail. Dawn shivered from the attack, falling on her knees from the harsh cold. Even though it was evenly matched with Buneary's Ice Beam, the freezing shockwaves managed to hit her. Ardos smirked, taking this sign of weakness for his next attack.

"Rayquaza, crush that foolish girl by squeezing her to death with your tail!" Ardos ordered. Rayquaza gleefully rushed to the freezing Dawn. But Dawn merely smirked. Ardos's eyes widened. She was pretending to be cold! Infernape was behind her, keeping her warm the whole time!

"Now Palkia!" Lucas shouted. The deity rushed in, and punched the dragon with its fist. The serpent-like dragon narrowed his eyes angrily at Palkia and it smacked Palkia with its tail. Palkia blocked it with its right arm and the two dragons continued to battle like this.

"Jolteon, Thunder on Kyogre!" Michael ordered.

Ardos cursed. Kyogre was wide open! But Michael forgot, or so he seemed, that Groudon was free to move around. Ardos smirked.

"Groudon, take the attack." Ardos ordered. 'I don't understand what these guys are planning!'

Groudon went in front of Kyogre, but Jolteon kept attacking, making Groudon unable to move unless Kyogre was to get hit by Thunder. This left Ardos wide open for attack.

"Gotcha!" Dawn said, smiling. "Piplup, Bubblebeam, Pachirisu, Discharge!"

Piplup shot a stream of bubbles at Ardos. Pachirisu fired a powerful thunder attack at Ardos. Ardos cursed silently as he braced feebly attempted to block the attacks. Though Ardos wasn't aware that Ambipom was climbing from above, preparing an attack.

"Now, Ambipom!" Dawn shouted.

Ambipom jumped down at Ardos, wrapping its tails around his neck.

"Gurgh!" Ardos choked as he gripped the tails that were strangling him. Piplup and Pachirisu were still attacking him, making his situation worse.

Dawn smirked. "Have a taste of your own medicine! Let's see how you like being strangled!"

Rui watched from the sidelines, thoroughly impressed. Dawn and Lucas had greatly matured from their stay in Orre. And they were doing great against Ardos, despite his three destructive Legendary Pokemon.

Ardos smirked, despite having Ambipom on his throat. "Aw, the little girl doesn't like being strangled? Well you'll have to deal with it if you don't let me go!" He growled. Dawn looked puzzled. Ardos lifted his arms and closed his hands as if holding someone's neck. Dawn's eyes widened as she felt a strange force clamp tightly around her throat. She closed her eyes weakly as weakness tore through her body. Her teeth clenched in pain, as she suffocated.

"Gk, gugk… I…can't…breathe…" Dawn choked as she fell on her knees and then to the floor, making pained choking sounds as she was strangled by the strange force. Lucas ran to Dawn's side, worried.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. Dawn opened her tightly shut eyes weakly.

"Lu...cas…" She weakly choked. "Wh- what's…happening to me?" Ardos smirked, and closed his hand into a fist. Dawn groaned once more as her slender neck was encased by the strange shadowy force, her eyes closed in pain.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ardos said coldly, "I'm using my shadow powers on you!" Dawn simply whimpered silently as her poor neck was encased by the destructive force of Ardos's attack

Ambipom watched helplessly as its suffering master. It then turned to Ardos, who it was attacking. It wrapped around tighter, hoping to weaken him. Piplup and Pachirisu stopped their attacks, and ran to Dawn's side, worried about their master. Ardos smirked.

"And as for you, you annoying monkey, I'll get rid of you for good!" Ardos growled. Sparks flew from Ardos's body. The long-tail Pokemon closed its eyes in pain, loosening its grip and limply falling off of Ardos. Ardos grabbed the Pokemon and threw next to Dawn's side. Dawn looked weakly and helplessly at Ambipom.

"Am…bipom, you did great, re…turn…" Dawn returned the Pokemon into its Pokeball. Ardos smirked as raised his arm, making Dawn levitate into the air. Dawn closed her eyes in pain, groaning as she clenched her teeth tightly in pain. Her throat was tightly enclosed by Ardos's grip.

"I have to admit, you almost had me there," He said to the now limp and weakened girl that was held in his invisible clutches, "But now you've made me mad!" Lucas looked worried as Dawn suffocated. Why did everything have to happen to her? Ardos smirked sadistically at Dawn, and released his grip on her. Dawn fell to the floor, rubbing her throat and coughing violently for air. Lucas stood by her side, trying to help her.

"You ok, Dawn?" Wes asked worriedly.

Dawn continued coughing, and smiled weakly at Wes. "I'm ok! My neck is just a bit sore." Wes looked relieved and gave a small smile. He then glared at Ardos for hurting his friend.

"Now you shall witness the destruction of you and your Pokemon!" Ardos growled. "I was going to make you four die peacefully, but now, I'm going to give you the most painful death possible! Starting with your Pokemon." At this, he exploded with shadow energy. All three of his reached their full power.

Rayquaza smirked at its new, and improved, power. Palkia prepared an attack, but Rayquaza swiftly wrapped around Palkia. Palkia struggled to break free, but Rayquaza didn't give it a chance to even move. It repeatedly slammed the deity to the floor.

"Rrrrrr…" It growled weakly as it was brutally slammed to the floor. Lucas, still tending for Dawn, looked worried.

"Palkia, fight back!" Lucas shouted frantically. But the deity of space was in so much pain, that it couldn't find the strength to counter.

Rayquaza smirked, and shot a beam of shadowy energy at the now limp and bruised Palkia. The deity was unwrapped, and fell to the floor, unable to battle.

Lucas ran to Palkia's side. "Not Palkia too!" He muttered under his breath as he kneeled to his fallen Legendary's side.

Dawn was a bit dizzy from the attack, but she shook it off quickly. Mainly because she could see that Buneary was in trouble. Shadow Kyogre was now much too strong for it and its Shadow Blizzard swiftly overpowered the Ice Beam.

"BUN!!" The rabbit Pokemon yelped as pain tore through its body. The Pokemon lay there, frozen and weak. Dawn ran to her Pokemon's side.

"I can't believe it!" Dawn muttered as she held her fallen rabbit Pokemon tightly. "I really thought that we could actually win this battle." Dawn turned to Michael and Wes, hoping that they were doing better.

It appeared that even as a team, Michael and Wes struggled against the mighty shadow Groudon. Groudon was currently slashing at Jolteon violently. The Thunder Pokemon yelped in pain from the vicious slashes.

"Jolt!!" The Pokemon cried, yelping in pain. It fell to the floor, several cuts on it. Dawn watched as Groudon neared it. She had to help.

"Pachirisu, discharge on Jolteon!" Dawn ordered. The squirrel Pokemon nodded, and ran to Jolteon's side. It then began to recharge its remaining energy with electricity. Jolteon lifted its head weakly, thankful that Pachirisu was helping him out, even though it was tired. But the two Pokemon were completely defenseless against the massive Groudon. The two Pokemon braced as Groudon prepared to finish them off by stomping the both of them. But they were saved by a black blur.

It was Umbreon. "Umb!!" It cried as it tackled Groudon hard with its Faint Attack. The tough continent Pokemon was stopped in its tracks, reeling back from the force of the attack. Even though it was hit hard, it was completely ineffective and just annoyed it. Umbreon then leapt and bit Groudon's claw with its teeth. Groudon narrowed its eyes at Umbreon shook it off with one harsh swing of its claw. It was about to finish Umbreon off, but was stopped by a strange psychic force.

It was Wes's Espeon. Its Psychic attack stopped it in its tracks. Groudon glared at the Pokemon and prepared a Shadow Beam at Espeon. Espeon braced the attack, but Umbreon defensively went it front of her, taking the full force. Umbreon lay in the floor, weak and exhausted. Its black ears drooped by its sides.

Espeon looked at the barely conscious Umbreon sadly, its ears drooping downwards. "Esp…" it said, once again licking its wounds. Umbreon smiled weakly, and then collapsed on the floor, Espeon sitting next to him.

Wes gritted his teeth. "Damn, I never thought that we could be losing!"

"Now that you've lost all your Pokemon, I'll get rid of all of you, one by one!" Ardos cackled "Starting with the annoying, little girl!!"

Ardos smirked as he shot shadows from his hand at Rayquaza. Rayquaza roared in delight as its power rose even more. Then the Legendary dragon glared at Dawn, who was completely defenseless.

Rayquaza roared once again as it charged at Dawn, ready to tear her into shreds with its Shadow Dive attack.

Dawn looked around, Pachirisu and Jolteon were exhausted, they could barely move! Piplup was too weak from using its Bide attack. Lucas's Infernape was still too weak from using Rage Blast Burn. And using additional Blast Burns made it even more tired. Even Wes's and Michael's Pokemon were too tired from the battle. Dawn braced herself for impact, but Lucas went in front of her, hugging her tightly and shielding her.

"Lucas, what are you doing? If you protect me, you'll take the full hit!" Dawn said, her eyes widening.

Lucas smiled softly, holding her tightly. "I promised to always protect you! Even if it costs me my life! And our Pokemon are way too exhausted to take this attack!"

Dawn softened her eyes. "Lucas…" She muttered while hugging Lucas tightly, Lucas closed his eyes, tightly clutching on to Dawn.

"Aw, how touching!" Ardos said sadistically, "They live as a couple and they'll die as a couple!"

Lucas ignored Ardos's taunt, and held Dawn tightly. 'I didn't think that it would end like this." Lucas thought, bracing for impact. 'At least Dawn will survive, hopefully.'

Michael watched as Rayquaza came closer and closer to Dawn and Lucas. He had to make a choice. He could either save their life, or he could watch and let them get torn to pieces. He looked at all their Pokemon. All of them were worn out too much to fight this attack. He closed his eyes, making his final choice.

He opened his eyes, finally making a choice. He chose to save them. He returned his exhausted Jolteon, and ran toward Rayquaza, who was inches away from slashing Lucas to pieces. Wes widened his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Michael, what are you doing??" Wes shouted desperately.

"There's something I have to do!!" He shouted as he ran towards Dawn's and Luca's direction.

Rayquaza was really close now. Lucas could almost smell its dragon breath. He held Dawn tightly, bracing for impact.

'I guess this is it…" Lucas winced, expecting pain to seer through his body. But none came. He looked down at Dawn, whose eyes were filled with horror. He turned around and his eyes widened.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and seemed unbelievable, but it still happened. The 11 year old boy collapsed as the 13 year old teenager fell on his knees, a large gash on his chest. He grinned weakly at him, muttering. "Looks like I made it!"

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER JUST TO SPITE YA!! XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Urg, sorry that the Pokeshipping kind of sucked, I'm too used to writing Ikari and Fortuneshipping XDXDXDXD.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MICHAEL WAS HIT!! But hey, at least Lucas and Dawn are safe XDXDXDXD. They are the main characters it would've sucked if they were the ones who died XDXDXDXD.**

**Please don't be mad at me .! I love Michael's character!! I just wanted to make it interesting. Besides, maybe I'll get more reviews XDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways until next chapter, I'll try to write faster. Only two more chapters left!! (Including Epilogue)**

**Honou **


	10. The Fall of Ardos

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Lucas would be the main char, not Ash XDXDXDXD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Lucas would be the main character, not Ash XDXDXDXD!! Dawn would travel with him, and Barry would be the rival. (I'm a Diamond and Pearl obsessed freak, deal with it. XDXDXDXD.**

**Yay, final chapter, excluding epilogue!! I hope you enjoyed this story!! And now we can find out what happened to Michael… XDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways, I'd really like it if you reviewed. And look out for my other stories! They'll come eventually once I'm done with this story.**

**Ok, on with the story XDXDXDXD!**

**Chapter 10: The Fall of Ardos**

"Michael, you idiot!!" Lucas shouted with his fallen friend lying on his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "Why'd you do something so stupid?"

Michael simply smiled weakly. "It's no big deal! Besides, I have a feeling that we need you two more than you will need me! There's a feeling inside me that says that you three will defeat Ardos, not me."

"Damn it, Michael, don't die on me now!" Lucas muttered, tears still falling from his eyes. Dawn sat next to Lucas, speechless with tears of sorrow.

Ardos stood there, smirking. "So the annoying little brat that dared to interfere with my dad's plans takes his fall. Well, good riddance!"

Wes stood there, his head turned down so you couldn't see his face, but you can clearly hear him mutter. "Michael, why'd you do it?"

Rui stood there, staying strong and hiding her tears, but she replied softly.

"Michael…" She said softly, "Why'd you take the risk!? Unless…" Rui realized; Michael expected this to happen!

'So you caught on, Rui.' Michael thought with a weak grin spread across his face. His vision was beginning to get blurry. Pain seared through his entire body. Michael then took one last look at Lucas.

"Hey, it's like you always say! No need to worry! I'll definitely be back! You can count on it!" He replied softly. He then winked at Wes and motion to his chest. After that, his eyes closed completely.

Wes was a bit startled that Michael remained so calm. Then he remembered. The last resort he had given to him. He smirked, muttering. "Michael, you prank-loving genius! You had me worried there for a second!"

"Rui," Wes said softly, "I need you to take Michael to somewhere safe!"

Rui nodded. She had already known what Michael had planned. "Ok, good luck, Wes!" She carried Michael on her back and ran out of the stadium. Wes then turned to Lucas and Dawn, a determined look in his eyes.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and mope all day?" Wes asked coldly. "Michael's a clever boy! He'll be fine. Now we have a battle to win! Michael gave us a little more time, let's take it! Hey, do you hear me, get off your lazy butt and let's win!"

Lucas glared at Wes. His partner and friend had been fatally injured, and he just shook it off as if it never happened. Then he realized, Wes knew this would happen and he noticed the fire burning in his eyes. He had confidence that Michael would be just fine.

He understood what Wes told him. "Dawn, Wes is right. Michael can take care of himself! He gave us some time! And we can't afford to make Michael's sacrifice in vain!"

Dawn nodded. She understood as well. She felt new confidence burn inside her. "OK!"

"Infernape, the same goes for you. I know that you really care for Michael, but we have to take this chance!" he said softly, "I know that you're tired from Rage Blast Burn, but you have to hang in there, ok?"

Infernape was devastated by Michael's valiant sacrifice. It felt new energy burst inside it. Its tail and crown flame exploded with energy. It had a new look of determination.

Lucas glared at Ardos. "You may have a lot of power, but we have a bond as friends, and that will be your downfall!" Lucas said with determination.

Ardos smirked. "You remind me of a kid who stopped my dad's plans once. But he's gone now. And what I did with your little friend Michael is what I'm about to do with you! But don't worry, I'm feeling compassionate and will give you a quick and painless death! Shadow Compound, full power, my beautiful legendaries!"

Lucas groaned. "Not this move again! We barely took the first one! And now we're low on Pokemon! Now what do we do?" He turned to Wes, hoping that he had a plan.

Wes sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope for a miracle!"

That miracle happened. Two Legendary Pokemon came by their sides, Celebi and Cresselia.

"Bi!!" Celebi said, tapping Cresselia's Lunar Wing. Lucas blinked. What were they doing? And why were they here? Wes smiled softly at Celebi. Celebi smiled back, giggling like a child.

"Thanks for the help, old friend!" Wes said softly. "I never expected you to be here!" Celebi nodded, still giggling and zoomed off. Probably back to Agate, its home. Cresselia turned to Lucas.

'Celebi did that for a reason.' It said telepathically. 'It enhanced my Lunar Wing's ability! Now throw it!'

Lucas looked puzzled, but did as she said. He grabbed the shiny wing and threw it as hard as he could.

The Shadow Compound stopped instantly. Rayquaza blinked in confusion. It had been purified!

Wes smiled softly. "Celebi has the power to purify any Shadow Pokemon, but only one time." Lucas understood. Dawn stared at the confused Rayquaza, smiling gently.

"Rayquaza, you're free now! Go back to the ozone layer where you belong!" Dawn said. The dragon Pokemon smiled softly. It shot a nasty look at the shocked Ardos. It then roared with gratitude for being set free and flew back to its home in the sky.

Cresselia smiled. 'My work here is done, but the least I can do for you is heal your Pokemon.' At this Cresselia began to do a graceful dance. Umbreon was the most influenced by the attack, it stood up, and used its Moonlight attack, making the healing effects stronger on it. Espeon looked really happy. It was so glad that Umbreon was ok! Umbreon smiled back, and the two Eeveelutions glared at their foe.

Lucas and Dawn were startled by the power of the attack. All their Pokemon were fully healed. Before Lucas could say thank you, Cresselia was gone. Lucas glared at Ardos.

"It's over for you!" Lucas growled. "Palkia, Spacial Rend!!" He said, throwing his Legendary's Pokeball.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Dawn ordered.

"Umbreon, Espeon, combine Lunar Secret Power with Psychic!" Wes ordered.

"Groudon, Kyogre, attack!" Ardos desperately ordered.

Groudon and Kyogre were about to counter attack, but they were hit by three huge beams from above. The shadows left the Legendary's as they collapsed to the floor

One of the blasts belonged to Rayquaza, and it looked angry. It also had a friend next to it, it was two Deoxys!

Dawn's eyes widened in shock. "Rayquaza? You came back? But why?"

Rayquaza smiled softly, and then returned to the ozone layer where it belonged. The two Deoxys followed it. Wes couldn't help but smile.

"It appears that Rayquaza has grown respect for you." Wes said to Dawn softly. Dawn smiled back, she then faced Ardos. All of their attacks have hit him.

"How… how did I get defeated?" Ardos growled as the three attacks hit their mark. "I obtained so much power, how did I lose to a bunch of weak little kids?"

Lucas looked at Ardos softly. "It's because you have no real friends! And that was your downfall!"

Ardos narrowed his eyes to Lucas as he began to disappear. "I will return, you can count on that!" And at that, he disappeared into the shadows, gone for good.

"It's all over!" Lucas said, relieved. "Good riddance! Damn, I'm exhausted!"

Dawn smiled, blushing softly. "I'm tired too, Lucas. But you know…" Dawn gave a sad look, thinking of Michael's sacrifice.

Lucas nodded sadly in agreement. "Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Michael! We should thank him!" The three left the stadium, Rui was standing next to Michael. Michael was unconscious, sleeping on Rui's lap. Lucas kneeled next to Michael.

"Thanks for everything, Michael!" He said softly, "We never would've been able to win without you!"

Michael grew a goofy grin on his unconscious face. He then sat up.

"BOO!! Scared you, huh?" Michael said cheerily. Lucas was so shocked, that he fell to the floor.

"Michael, but how?" Lucas said, shocked. Dawn looked equally surprised. How did he survive? He received a direct hit! And why were Wes and Rui so calm!? Unless, they had known what had happened.

Michael smiled and took out a charm that was hidden under his shirt. "Before the final fight, Wes gave me this charm to help me out! I never thought that I would use it to save your life!"

**Flashback**

"_Michael, before we fight, there's something I need to give you!" Wes said softly._

_Michael cocked his head in puzzlement. "What, some super secret weapon to help me beat the Cipher Boss up?"_

_Wes chuckled softly. "Something like that…" He placed a charm around Michael's neck. Michael blinked in confusion. Wes smiled again._

"_This charm protects you from any Shadow attack!" Wes said softly. "Use it as a last resort! It puts a lot of strain on the user and they still feel pain from the attack, though not as much. Use it only when in tough situations!"_

_Michael nodded. "I understand!" That was when Lucas came running in._

**Flashback End**

Lucas looked at Michael angrily. "Damn you, Michael, you had me so worried!" He growled, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Michael stared innocently at Lucas. "You wouldn't hurt injured old Michael, would you?"

"Oh, yes I would, and I can!" said Lucas, smirking sadistically, "Now come here!" He said, having Michael in a head lock and giving his head a noogie.

"Eek, Lucas is Shadow!" Michael said, screaming childishly as he was noogied by Lucas. "He's attacking me with no remorse!!"

Everyone, including Lucas, started laughing. Wes simply gave a small chuckle. Rui couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard.

"Nice one, Michael!" Rui said, unable to control her laughter.

After the few minutes of humor and laughter, the group headed out of the Cipher building, the blackness was gone. Lucas smiled, staring into the sunset. He then saw Dawn next to him, hugging his arm.

"The sunset's nice, huh, Lucas?" Dawn said softly.

Lucas shrugged. "I suppose, but it's not as beautiful as you are!" Dawn blushed slightly and snuggled with Lucas's arm.

"Um, Lucas?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Yes?" Lucas said softly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, and you'll be my girlfriend!" Lucas said. Dawn smiled, and snuggled Lucas's arm once again. Michael pouted at this.

"Dude, now that you're together, aren't you going to kiss?" He asked. The two blushed, but they knew this was the perfect chance. Dawn placed his arms over Lucas's head while Lucas brushed Dawn's hair with his hand. The two gave a quick, but passionate, kiss on the lips. Michael pouted, but was satisfied.

Wes sighed. "Well, if that dork can do it, then maybe I can!" He turned to Rui, crimson red in the face.

"Rui, I've liked you since we first met, will you be my girlfriend?" Wes asked quickly, a small blush on his cheeks.

Rui nodded, also growing crimson red in the face. "Of course I will! I've loved you since you first caught that Shadow Makuhita! Come here!" She tackled Wes and began smothering him with kisses. Lucas, Dawn and Michael simply sweatdropped. That was Ash and his friends flew back on their Pokemon.

"Hey guys, you won?" Ash said, with Misty next to him. Lucas grinned.

"Of course we won!" Lucas said sarcastically. "So you're together with Misty now?"

Ash smiled. "Yep!" He gave a quick kiss on Misty's cheek. Misty slightly blushed.

"Well, grats!" Lucas said, smiling.

Ash grinned. "Thanks, and grats to you four, too!"

The six began to talk with each other. Michael and Brock sighed.

"So in the end, we get no one, huh?" Brock said sadly.

Michael smiled. "Yeah, but I don't mind!"

Brock then turned to Michael, trying to change the subject. "Michael, is it ok if I work with you in the HQ Lab? I checked it out after we won our battle, and I really liked it there!"

Michael smiled. "You'd better work hard! It's not an easy job!"

Brock grinned. "You can count on it!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Thanks for everything, guys" Lucas said to Wes, Rui and Michael. His vacation was over, and now he would be a normal traveler who wandered around Sinnoh with his only love, Dawn, and her friend Ash. Brock wanted to stay in Orre, so there was no stopping him. "I'll miss you guys a lot!"

Wes shrugged. "I'm sure we'll see each other again!"

Michael waved good bye as the group took the ship back to Sinnoh. "BYE-BYE COME BACK SOMETIME!!"

Lucas grinned, giving them a thumbs up. "Definitely!" As the ship departed Dawn turned to Lucas.

"Wait, but if you go back to Sinnoh, you'll be Sinnoh champ again. You'll get challenged non-stop." Dawn pointed out.

Lucas grinned. "I decided that being Sinnoh Champ wasn't worth it! Besides, I'd rather be with you!"

Dawn giggled and blushed as Lucas kissed her. "Ok, what ever you say!"

The three turned to say one last good-bye to the friends that had helped them out, but they were gone!

"I wonder where they went." Lucas said, puzzled.

Dawn smiled. "I'm sure they have their reasons!"

"Yeah," Lucas said. It was a new start for Lucas, and for Dawn.

**5 Years Later**

After their journey was over, Ash and Misty returned to Orre to go to the Moonstone Springs. Dawn was a now retired Top-Coordinator and Lucas was a retired Sinnoh Champ. Today was also Dawn's 16th birthday. She entered her house. She couldn't wait to see her mom again. Johanna looked extremely happy to see Dawn again.

"Happy Birthday, Dawn! I'm so proud of you!" She said, hugging her happily. Dawn blushed slightly. Lucas smiled. Dawn and her mom looked so happy to see each other again.

"By the way, some people are here to see you!" Johanna said. The two looked puzzled, but followed Johanna to the living room, only to see an unexpected surprise.

"Hey," Wes said, smirking "And Happy Birthday to you, Dawn!"

Lucas looked in shock. "Wes? What are you doing here?"

Wes smirked. "I kinda missed you guys! And Rui and I decided to buy a house here! The houses in Orre sucked, no offense!"

Micahel came in, smiling. "Happy Birthday, Dawn! Here's your present!"

"Michael!" Lucas said, smiling as he gave his friend a noogie. "How's the lab?"

Michael smiled. "We moved it to Sandgem, and things are really great now!"

Lucas grinned. "Glad to know that!"

"So, you and Rui got married?" Dawn asked Wes, taking Michael's present.

"YEP, AND WE'RE HAPPEH AS CAN BEH!!" Rui said enthusiastically, coming out of nowhere with her arm over Wes. Wes sighed and rolled his eyes. Rui pouted. Wes smirked and kissed Rui on the cheek. Rui slightly blushed.

Dawn opened her present. She really liked it.

It was a set of dolls that were them in chibi form. Dawn smiled. They were so cute!

"Thanks a lot, guys!" She said happily.

"It was nothing!" Wes said, smiling. "Rui made them herself, since Michael and I have no talent in sewing, but Michael and I gave her the idea."

"And here's my present to you!" Lucas said, kissing Dawn on the lips. Dawn's eye's widened, but she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. One day, they would get married like Wes and Rui. But for now, they would just be boyfriend and girlfriend. After all, why rush things?

'Maybe being slow does have its advantages!' Lucas thought as he parted lips with Dawn. The two then joined the others with their friends. The friends spent the rest of the day, joking and partying. It was the best birthday ever for Dawn, with friends.

**YAY!! ANOTHER HAPPY ENDING!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CIPHER'S REVENGE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M FINISHED!!**

**Lol, I told you Michael would be ok!! XDXDXD. I wouldn't let him die that easily XDXDXD. After all, he is one of my favorite characters XDXDXD.**

**Anyways, please review! I'd appreciate it if you did .**

**I really enjoyed writing this story! Look forward to the epic sequel, Darkness in New Moon Island! I'm sorry that the ending kind of sucked… I ran out of ideas XDXDXD.**

**Honou**


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon, if I did, I wouldn't need fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I wouldn't need fanfiction!**

**Epilogue time XDXDXDXDXD this. The epilogue takes place about 10 years later! Anyways, let's see what happens to our heroes!**

Dawn: Age, 25 /Lucas: Age, 27: Dawn and Lucas got married four years later after Dawn's 16th birthday. Two years after, they got their first child, and named her Shiro. After Shiro grew to be three years old, they had another child, and named him Kuro. Lucas gave his Champion title to Cynthia, who gladly accepted. He now lives comfortable life with Dawn in Twinleaf. Dawn gave her Buneary to Ash so it could be together with Pikachu. It never evolved because it wanted to stay the same for Pikachu's sake. The two Pokemon mated and had a baby Pichu and a baby Buneary.

Rui: 29/Wes: 30: Wes and Rui finally found a home near Twinleaf Town. They had their first child a few weeks after Dawn and Lucas got married. They named him Tsuna. Wes retired from snagging since Cipher has been brought down for good and is now a friendly neighbor to Lucas and Dawn. Wes's Umbreon and Espeon mated, and gave birth to two Eevees. Wes gave one to Michael.

Michael: 25: Michael also gave up snagging for good. He now works as the professor of the HQ lab. Jovi now works as his assistant. Michael also found an abandoned baby while doing outside research and decided to adopt her since she reminded him of himself when he was younger. Brock is still single and helps Michael with the lab work. Despite being older, Michael is still childish as ever.

Ash: 30/Misty: 29: Ash and Misty went back to Kanto. They got married near Cerulean City. Ash has achieved his dream and is now a Pokemon Master and Misty is once again the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

THE END!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ah yes, let's not forget our favorite pervert, Mike! Now that Cipher was gone, he had nothing to do. So he decided to start his Pokemon journey in Sinnoh after Dawn and Lucas left Orre. His starter was his Growlithe, now an Arcanine. He managed to beat Cynthia and is now Sinnoh Champ. He still hasn't gone over his pervy habits. In fact, now they are worse. He mainly likes to flirt with Dawn, much to Lucas's dismay.

**Well, that's the end of Cipher's Revenge! Look forward to my other stories! I can't believe that I'm done! Ugh, but man am I tired. - -;**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Much gratitude for my fellow readers!! XDXDXDXD**

**Honou**


End file.
